Cold November Rain
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: When Yoruichi becomes a Vizard, all hell breaks loose. Can Ichigo save the woman he loves and their relationship? Or will fate have its own plans for them? Somethings just aren't meant to be, or are they? Complete.
1. Golden Eyes

Cold November Rain

Ichigo sighed, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he stared out of his classroom window. He had long forgotten the teachers' rambling, blocking him out. His eyes gazed at the darkening sky, clouds forming rapidly. Slowly, tiny droplets of water began falling from the sky. Ichigo found himself mesmerized by this. Such a thing as simple as rain caught his very interest. His thoughts suddenly wandered to the Soul Society, his eyes growing distant once again. He'd been successful in rescuing Rukia, but somehow he felt uneasy. Ever since he left Soul Society, his life seemed empty. An image of golden eyes passed through his head, and for a moment his eyes widened. 'Those eyes again..' he thought, narrowing his own eyes. 'Golden eyes..' He searched through his mind, trying to match those eyes with a face. Day after day since his return, thats all he could see when he closed his eyes; a pair of golden voids. He concentrated, staring directly at the sky. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Yoruichi." He said aloud, lifting his head from his hand. He could see an image of her in the sky; created by his own minds eye.

* * *

Yoruichi scowled, her power rising as she fought a hollow a few blocks down from Ichigo's school. She too had been thinking of him, and decided she would pay him a visit. That is, until the hollow made its fancy appearance. Doing a back hand spring, Yoruichi landed on one knee, balling her fist as she called forth her spirit energy. Blue wind whirled around her fist, blowing her hair around wildly. The rain started to pour on them, and as the rain fell more, her power grew. She stood, waiting for the hollow to attack. The hollow however, disappeared. Baffled, Yoruichi let her power hold slip, looking around.

"What the hell?" She took a step forward, about to take another when something grabbed her ankle. "Huh.." She looked down, her eyes widening. The hollow grabbed both of her ankles, effectively holding her still as another hollow appeared in front of her. She went to punch, but another hollow came from behind and held her arms back. Yoruichi's heart pace quickened, her mind went blank. As the hollow materialized its hand into a blade, she closed her eyes, and only a certain someone came to mind. 'Ichigo..' Pain wreaked through her body as she felt herself falling from the hollows hold. Seeing this as her chance, she placed a hand over the whole in her stomach and flash stepped her way towards Ichigos' home.

* * *

Ichigo read over the note from his father, kicking off his shoes. He crumbled it and tossed it in the trash, walking up the stairs to his room. His hair and clothes were wet from the rain, so he changed into jeans and a t-moble T-shirt. Collapsing on his bed, he stared out his window at the sky again. 'November first...what a way to bring in the new month.' Sighing, he closed his eyes, Yoruichi's entire form coming to his thoughts.

"I wonder...what she's doing." He thought out loud. Suddenly, his heart dropped, 'Ichigo!' a voice called. "Yoruichi!" He said, sitting up. "What was that?" Several knocks interupted his thoughts. He ran down the steps and opened the door, his breath catching.


	2. Hollows End

The rain continued to pour; its calming sound tattering on the roof and ground. Ichigo's eyes were wide, his heart racing. Before him stood a limp, bleeding Yoruichi. "Yoruichi..whats wrong.. what happened.." His eyes traveled to her stomach, where her hand clutched her open wound. Blood flowed freely, dying her pants and the ground beneath her red. In haste, he picked her up and ran to his room, laying her gently on his bed. She was shivering, soaking wet. Her darkened skin, he could tell, was pale. The color gone from her lips and..her golden eyes were drained of their spark. He looked at her frantically, removing her hand from her wound. "Jesus, Yoruichi..." He left her side for a moment, returning with bandages and anitbiotics. Forgetting about sexuality, he ripped open her shirt, cleansing her wound.

"Ichigo..." She whispered, hissing in pain when he applied the medicine to her stomach. He gave her an apologetic look and continued. She watched him, her ears only registering the sound of his breathing and the drops of rain that hit the roof. She felt him rip off the remainder of her shirt, then she felt him lift her up, wrapping his arms around her as he began to bandage her. If only the circumstances were different, she might have enjoyed being topless and laying on his bed. He gently, slowly, laid her back down.

"Get some rest, I'm gonna run to the store and pick up a few more rolls of bandages." Ichigo's voice reached her ears and she nodded, smiling gently. "We'll talk after you've ragained some strength."

Water dripped from her hair and rolled down her face as she nodded slightly, her eyes closing. Ichigo waited for a moment, watching as her; debating on whether or not he should leave her in her condition. His eyes drifted over her bare chest...wait..."ah.." His face reddened as he looked away, closing his eyes. "Stupid!" He whispered to himself, walking over to his closet and setting a shirt on the desk beside her. He sighed, pulling the covers up over her shivering body. "I'll be back." He whispered, turning and exiting the house.

The rain had only let up a bit as Ichigo stepped outside. He grabbed hia umbrella from the corner of his porch and opened it, walking casually down the street. He glanced up to his bedroom window. Concern and worry written all over his face. Would she be alright till he got back? 'I really shouldn't leave her unprotected right now..but she needs gaws and bandages.' Sighing to himself, he continued to walk on. Up in his room, Yoruichi groaned in pain, beads of sweat rolling down her face. she shivered, feeling her body become cold. Her eyes opened slowly, glancing around.

'Ichigo, please hurry.' She glanced out the window, spotting several Hollows hovering in the air, staring directly at her. She suddenly felt a surge of fear; watching as they moved closer to the window. 'Ichigo!' Her heart yelled. Ichigo stopped midstep, looking back in the direction of his house. He extended his spiritual connection, sensing the presence of hollows. His face became blank.

"Yoruichi.." He whispered, running as fast as he could back to his house. Yoruichi sat up slightly, trying to get up. She failed and fell to the floor, backing up as a hollow appeared in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, two more hollows appearing. 'Damnit..' she thought, looking around for anything she could use as a weapon. The hollows began laughing, reaching for her. Her eyes closed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What the hell are you laughing for you bastards!" Ichigo yelled as he drove his Zangetsu through the first hollows mask. The hollow dispersed with a shrill scream. Yoruichi looked up at the teen, amazed. She didn't even sense him coming in.

Ichigo never faultered his deathly glare upon the other two demons, his sword poined straight. The hollows treid shimmering out, but Ichigo's spirit energy stopped them in their tracks. "And just where do you think your going?" Ichigo smirked, in flash, both hollows disperesed with screeches. Yoruichi watched as Ichigo put away his blade, kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes and voice full of concern. She nodded weakly and tried to stand, the wound on her stomach causing her to gasp in pain. With a lazy smile, Ichigo lifted her into his arms, laying her back down on the bed. "I wasn't able to make it to the store, and I don't wanna leave you alone like this, so we'll just have to make due with what we have." Ichigo sighed, pulling up a chair beside her. "I'll check in the morning to see if there are any bandages down stairs." He opened his drawer and grabbed a small note book. He began writing in it, leaving Yoruichi with one eyebrow raised.

"Ichigo..what are you doing?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned up a bit, watching him. Ichigo looked over at her, his eyes softening slightly. He glanced out of the window, smiling as the rays of sun made the rain shimmer. Her eyes followed his, and she remained silent as he did his thing.

"Alright." He said after a few hours, setting the pen down on the desk beside him, placing the notebook back in the drawer.He looked down to a sleeping Yoruichi, smiling as he pulled up the sheets on his bed. He yawned, his attention once again drawn the rain. "Is it gonna rain all month?" He whispered aloud, opening his closet door and climbing in, leaving it open so he could see her. "If any hollow tries to attack her while I'm here, their dead." He mumbled again before drifting off.


	3. Its not a normal thing

Yoruichi sat up abruptly, sweat rolling down her face as she breathed heavily. Pain shot through her body and she glanced down to notice she had tore open her wound again. 'Damnit.' Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she stood limply and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Ichigo heard the door close; he sat up looking over to the bed. He walked towards the door and knocked.

"Yoruichi? Are you alright?" He asked, no reply. "Yoruichi?" He opened the door slowly, seeing her sitting naked in the tub, her knees pulled up to her chest, bloody flowing from her wound. "Yoruichi!" He quickly kneeled beside her, touching her arm gently. She lifted her head and looked at him, pain written all over her face. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." He yawned, turning on the shower. He grabbed a rag and foamed it up with soap, bringing to her skin and slowly caressing her. She stared up at him, amazed. 'He's giving me a bath?'

Ichigo laughed at her expression and grabbed her hair, putting it over her shoulder as he washed her back. After attending to her arms, legs and anything else not associated with her privacy, he rinsed her off, grabbing a towel and helping her up. He held open the towel for her, smiling when she walked into it. Wrapping the towel around her, he helped her back to his bed, then turning and leaving the room for a few moments. 'Why is he doing all this..' she thought to herself, looking out of the window. The sun had just graced the world with its light as it slowly ascended into the sky. The rain had stopped, for now at least. 'I wonder why he's going through all this trouble for me. I've never known anyone to do this much for someone.'

"Alright, ones shorter than the other, so you pick which one." Ichigo said, holding up two red night gowns. Yoruichi glanced at him, then to the garments he held in his hands. "Well?"

"I'll take the short one."

She murmured, reaching out for the slip. Ichigo handed it to her, then turned his back, waiting for her to change. "What are you doing?" She asked, unwrapping the towel, biting back a whimper. Ichigo half turned, blushing as he tried his best to look directly at her face. Yoruichi chuckled. It would have been more amusing, and fun, if only she weren't so damn hurt. "You can take a peek if you want Ichigo, I don't mind." She said huskily. What was it that made her get so aroused around him. Ichigo's eyes slowly darted down, then up, his face redder.

"Lets just get you bandaged!" He said, turning and running down his stairs. Yoruichi smiled softly, sitting down. He was really shy, and though, she didn't quite understand why. He was such a handsome teen. And she knew he could really satisfy her, if he'd only give in to...'does he desire me?' she thought, looking up at the ceiling. 'Maybe its my desires for him..' "Alright Yoruichi, I found some other bandages downstairs. Tomorrow, if you can, we can both head out to get more."

"Huh?" Her eyes fell on him as he looked up and immediately blushed. "You've already seen me naked before Ichigo, you should be used to it by now." She grinned, leaning back. He swallowed hard and shook his head, ignoring the impulse to ravish her.

"Lets just get you bandaged." He said, sitting beside her and wrapping the cloth around her torso. She had to admit, feeling him this close, and the occassional feather light touches were enough to make her lose control.

She closed her eyes as his skin brushed against hers briefly, a soft low moan coming from her. Yoruichi felt a slight pull in the pit of her stomach, her hands clenching the bed sheets in front of her. All to soon Ichigo was done and his close proximity lingered for a few moments. "It's about 6:45, so I'm heading back to bed." He yawned, taking a step away from her. A small slinder hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn. Yoruichi smiled sadly up at him, her eyes practically begging him to stay with her. "Whats wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I...just don't want to sleep alone." She mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. Ichigo smiled tiredly and sat down beside her.

"Then scoot over." Ichigo yawned, waiting for her to move it so he could lay down. She did so slowly, watching as he pulled up the sheets and covered them up. "Get some sleep Yoruichi." He murmured, facing her. She smiled and looked down into his eyes, then laid down beside him. 'Why am I so giddy around him?' she questioned herself, her eyes traveling over his face. 'I'm always the one in control..'

Ichigo opened his eyes, grunting slightly. "What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked, staring back into her golden orbs.

"Nothing...could you just put your arm around me or something?" Yoruichi's eyes gave away a hint of fear, causing Ichigo to scoot closer, his arm hesitantly lifting and draping over waist.

"Why are you so scared all of a sudden." He began, bringing himself closer still. "Look, Yoruichi, ever since Soul Society, you haven't been the same around me. Whats going on? Whats got you so afraid?"

And this was it, the moment of truth. Yoruichi looked up to him, her eyes revealing things she didn't want to show. She slowly brought herself closer to him, her head resting on his chest, her eyes closing as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yoruichi?" He asked, blushing as she nuzzled his chest. Her eyes opened slowly as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I've..been having this nightmare.."


	4. Waking up to those unusual sensations

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking down into Yoruichi's eyes as she spoke softly. He could sense the fear she felt, the uncertainty.

"A nightmare? What about?" He asked, frowning as she looked away from him. She squeezed him, bringing her head back against his chest. 'Is this really Yoruichi?' Ichigo thought, 'She's acting strange.' "Yoruichi?"

"We were training, you and me. We were both without our gigai, so no one could see us. Everything was going fine; I was teasing you, and then this black cloud appeared out of no where. Being the curious cat that I am, I walked towards it, and then, all i remember is seeing you strike down a hollow, only, its talon had gone through your chest. You died right there, in my arms..." Ichigo felt his heart clench as she broke into sobs. She was definitely beside herself, of that he was sure. She never cried in front of him. She was strong, tough, a tease. Not an emotional wreck. Feeling the need to comfort her, Ichigo pulled her to him more.

"Come on Yoruichi, its me here." He murmured. She nuzzled his chest again, trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. "I'll be damned if I ever let a hollow kill me." His voice was firm, reassuringly so. With a slight smile, Yoruichi could imagine the hot headed Ichigo taking on every hollow. He sensed her mood change as she sighed with a dry laugh.

"You know... I've got to say, you really know how to comfort a girl don't you?" Her devious smirk told Ichigo she was feeling slightly better. "I'm glad, glad I came back to this realm."

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo barely whispered, unaware that she'd heard. "So, if your fine now, I'm gonna sleep else where." Ichigo said, preparing to get up. As soon as he sat up and put his feet on the cold hard wood floor. Yoruichi's long, slinder arms rose to wrap around his neck from behind, causing Ichigo to blush furiously. She smirked more, leaning up and pressing her chest against his back, her lips coming close to his ear.

"Where are you going, Ichigo?" she whispered flirtaciously. Yep, she was back to her normal self, just like that. Despite the pain in her stomach, Yoruichi leaned against him more, loving the way he felt against her. "Don't you want to sleep here, with me?" Ah, there it was.

"Yoruichi, I think you should get some sleep." Ichigo said, glancing back. She pouted her lips out.

"What if I have that nightmare again?" Sighing, Ichigo pulled his feet and legs back up on the bed, turning to her slightly, her arms around his neck from the side. She grinned.

"Fine. But don't try anything. I'm not sleeping with you _that_ way."

"Why Ichigo, what kinda girl do you take me for?" She asked innocently.

"The kind that would take advantage of a virgin." He mumbled, turning on his side away from her. She leaned over him once again, her lips brushing against his ear lobe as she whispered.

"Well, we can change that." Her sultry voice made him blush. "You know you want to Ichigo, theres nothing wrong with how you feel." Her voice was tempting, inviting him to her.

"Would you just go to sleep!?" Ichigo said loudly, blushing even more than before. With a 'hmph' Yoruichi laid back, cuddling close to his back, purring. "Are you purring?" Ichigo asked, turning slightly. She lifted herself up, resting her head in her hand as she propped her arm up on her elbow. Her eyes looked into his, that devious, sly smirk still gracing her lips. Though she seemed fine, Ichigo could see the fear hiding in her eyes. With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her, causing her to purr more as she closed her eyes.

The sun shone brightly through the window, bathing the sleeping forms of Yoruichi and Ichigo in a golden light. Opening her golden eyes, Yoruichi squinted, raising her arm to block out the sun. Groaning, she tugged gently on the blind string hanging on the wall, causing the window blinds to fall. Smiling, she stretched, only to stop with her arms above her head as she glanced down at Ichigo's bare arm sprawled out over her stomach. Blushing slightly, she felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt the hot breath of Ichigo on her neck. Turning her head slightly, she saw Ichigos face right next to hers, his peaceful expression causing her to smile.

'I guess he does have a softer side after all.' Yoruichi thought, bringing her hand up to his face. She trailed her fingers over his jaw, marveling at how handsome he was, considering his age. His eyes opened slowly, and for a few moments, they just laid there, gazing into one anothers eyes. Finally, reality hit Ichigo and he jumped, falling back off the bed. Yoruichi laughed, leaning over the bed to look at him.

"Good morning to you too Ichigo." She said, chuckling slightly. Ichigo groaned, and stood turning away from her.

"Whatever." He said, walking to his drawer and retrieving some clothes. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door halfway. "Hows your wound?" He yelled slightly, just loud enough so she could hear. Yoruichi stood, stretching.

"It feels better, thanks to your aid." She said, smirking as she walked towards the bathroom. She strode on in, and Ichigo was caught with his pants down.

"YORUICHI!!!!" He shouted, blushing as he grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it around himself. Yoruichi blushed herself and turned, laughing slightly.

"Whoops."

"Whoops!?" Ichigo said, "Yoruichi, I hardly think its whoops!"

"Oh shut up Ichigo. Be comfortable with your body. You've got a nice one, so why not flaunt it?" She said, folding her arms over her chest as she turned back to him, her eyes closed for his privacy. "Besides, its not like I haven't seen you before, or any other man for that matter. Seen one, you seem em all, you know." She teased, opening one eye. He threw his towel at her and stepping out of the shower, grabbing another and wrapping it around himself. He mumbled to himself incoherable things, walking past her.

"Showers yours." He said, closing the door. Yoruichi laughed, shaking her head as she proceeded in stripping herself, turning on the hot water to the shower.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. The chapters will get longer and longer, promise! 


	5. We have come to terms

Ichigo found himself on the edge alot lately since Yoruichi showed up in need of his care a few days ago. He knew taking care of her would have its...naughty perks and puns. She was the most lecherous of women, and Ichigo knew he'd set himself up for her plays once he stripped her of her clothes. Even the thought or notion of stripping her caused him to shiver, bringing his mind to the gutter once more. Seeing her naked body once to many had already scarred his mind in both the best and worst of ways. Even now as he stepped into his room, Yoruichi was laying back in nothing but one of his white muscle shirts and black boxers. Feeling the blood instantly rush to his face, he turned, scowling slightly as he folded his arms.

"Yoruichi..." He murmured, tapping his foot irritably. Yoruichi's eyes opened, her lips set in her signature smirk that made every living thing shudder. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, giving her angry eyes. She sat up innocently, making it a point to stretch her long legs out, bending one up. She brought her right arm to rest on her right knee as she leaned back on the hand extended behind her. Her eyes looking amused at his flusteredness. His face instantly turned a darker shade of red, but he found himself not looking away. After all. he'd have to get used to this until her stomach had completely healed.

"What is it, Ichigo?" She purred teasingly. Her seductiveness was very enticing. Although, Ichigo couldn't complain; there are worse bodies he could be looking at right now. Instead, he was blessed with the goddess of flash herself. Her beauty defined the term goddess. And she was no eye sore. Far from it.

"Don't you have any other clothes? At hat'n clogs or somethin'?" Ichigo asked in annoyance. Of course he liked being treated to such views, but it did a number on his senses and being that he was a boy of the age...

"Why? I'm comfortable in this." She stated, looking down at herself. Her eyes returned to his, that same spark of interest burned bright in her golden eyes. For a moment, Ichigo just stared into them, feeling as if he were falling through a never ending void. Those golden eyes; alluring and haunting. Those eyes that had plagued him, haunted his every dream. And the owner of those eyes. The woman who had such a tough exterior, but was just as vulnerable as every other woman out there.

Yoruichi felt the same pull. She knew she was attracted to him. Hell, she'd had an interest in him since she first laid her eyes on him. The orange haired boy who's spirit energy rivaled that of the great captains of Soul Society. He went so far as to even surpass them. She'd never seen a teenager with talents such as he had, nor one who were as handsome and as passionate as Ichigo. The day he left the Soul Society was the day she declared her infatuation with him. Before then, she refused to allow herself to even think she were attached to such a naive teen. But now, things were different. Now, she'd openly, just as much gladly, admit her undeniable fantasy of secretly wanting him.

"You may be comfortable, but think about how I feel Yoruichi." Ichigo said, dropping his arms to his sides and turning to her. "Its not fair that you torture me and all I can do is shy away." He laughed, easing the moment with humor. Her eyes pierced through him, clad with mystery. Finally, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood, wincing slightly at the momentary pain in her stomach.

"You don't have to shy away, Ichigo." Stepping to him, she placed a single hand on his bare chest, appreciating the invitation she got when he wore only his pants. His skin was practically screaming to be touched, just as hers was. However, Ichigo wasn't the type of guy to feel up on any girl. "I don't make you turn your head whenever I change. Your welcome to look anytime. Cop a feel if you want. Your at that curious age. You should build your experience in things now in order to be good at them later." She said huskily, sliding her hand down over his abs. Ichigo inhaled, a subtle smirk flashing across his lips. He glanced down at her, shaking his head as he grabbed her wandering hand.

"We should check your wound." He said, causing her to groan and sigh.

"Fine, mood killer." She mumbled, plomping down on the bed. Ichigo shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with a few medical supplies.

"Mood killer? There was no mood." He said, wanting to carry any conversation. "You came onto me like always. IT shouldn't be any surprise that it ended the same as last time." Yoruichi grunted and laid back, folding up the muscle shirt to just below her breasts. Comfortable, she laid her arms beneath her head, looking out the window as he settled in a chair beside her.

"You shouldn't push me away all the time. It might do you good to let go." Turning her attention back to him, she watched as he removed the bloody gaw and bandage from her torso.

"Let go? Letting go with you might kill me." He tossed the cloths aside and dampened a much cleaner gaw with alcohol. "Hat'n clogs would hate it if I took advantage of you."

"Advantage?" Yoruichi winced as he slowly set the medicated gaw on her wound. He finished his cleansing and tossed that gaw aside with the other cloths. "How would you be taking advantage of me? I'm practically inviting you to me."

"An invitation I can't accept." He murmured, setting a gaw on her stomach and proceeding to wrap a fresh bandage around her torso.

"Why not?" Yoruichi inquired, raising a purple brow. Sighing, Ichigo finished his wrapping and pulled her shirt down. "Ichigo, if I'm welcoming you, why not indulge and have some fun?"

"I'm just a kid, what do you expect?" Ichigo shrugged, gathering the dirty used rags and throwing them in his trash. After washing his hands, he settled back in the chair beside her, his ears registering the thunder in the distance. The rain had already begun to fall once again, but surprisingly, it didn't dampen the mood. "I wonder if its going to rain all month.."

"Ichigo, am I not attractive to you?" Ichigo's attention quickly jolted down to her. Her eyes were cast outside, an unreadable expression on her face.

"No, you are." He corrected, his eyes dancing down her body. "Your very attractive." The words rolled off his lips as he brought his eyes back to hers. Her eyes turned from the window to him. "But, its just, I'm not ready yet. I know it sounds strange coming from someone like me, but, I'd like to wait until I feel its right. Its got nothing to do with how you look."

"Am I really beautiful?" Yoruichi asked, staring at him. Ichigo chuckled, opening the drawer of his dresser and grabbing a shirt, slipping it oer his head. "Ichigo?" Casually, Ichigo gave her a smirk and strode from the room. "Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked again, getting up and following him down stairs. She followed him to the kitchen, catching a carton of milk as he tossed it her way.

"Very." He smiled, grabbing a box of pocky. Yoruichi smirked, blushing slightly. She nodded, holding up the carton of milk and nodding it his way. She took a long gulp.

"ohh, Ichigo!" Yuzu yelled as she stepped into the house. Karin and Isshen right behind her. They turned to the kitchen and froze. "We're back...ahh.."

Yoruichi swallowed the milk, then set the carton on the counter, standing a couple feet in front of Ichigo. Karins' eye brow twitched as she glanced the goddess up and down, noting the fact that she was wearing Ichigos' under clothes. She took in the fact that Ichigo's pants were unbuckled, his shirt wrinkled slightly.

"Son! How wonderful!" Isshen yelled, blushing as he ran towards the dark skinned female. "Very good Ichigo." He smiled, giving him a nod of approval. "She's quite the looker, my son."

Yoruichi glanced to Ichigo, almost laughing. Perhaps she should have a little fun.

"Dad! She's not my girlfriend and we didn't do anything!" Ichigo yelled, punching his father. Isshen launched out, grabbing his son in a head lock.

"Come on Ichigo, don't be shy now! She's pretty!"

"Get off!" Ichigo shouted, tossing his father across the room. "Would ya lemme explain! This is Yoruichi Shihouin." Ichigo said, standing beside her. With a smirk, Yoruichi slid her arms up around Ichigo's neck, pressing against him.

"Hello." She said, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but I've been seeing your son for some time now."

Ichigo felt his heart stop. His face went pale as his sister Karin folded her arms over her chest, giving him a look that asked for an explanation. Isshen and Yuzu both clasped their hands together, smiling.

"Come on Ichigo, tell them." Yoruichi purred, straining to get closer to him. She knew he was enjoying their proximity, she could feel it radiating off him and she also knew he could tell she enjoyed it as well.

"Ichigo, if your not claiming her then let me." Isshen grinned, stepping forward. Protectively, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her more tighter to him.

"Yoruichi's mine!" He shouted, the words leaving his mouth before he could think. Grinning like the cat she was, Yoruichi settled her head on his shoulder, relishing in their closeness. "We'll be upstairs. Don't disturb us." Ichigo said, walking with his arm around her waist.

"Are you using protection my son!?" Isshen proudly asked, stepping infront of them. Ichigo brought his fist up and slugged his dad.

"Would you stop treating me like a kid!" He shouted again, running now with Yoruichi up to his room. He locked the door behind him, turning to her.

"Aren't you the one who said your still just a kid though, Ichigo?"

"Thats not what I meant. I meant that in a kids manner, I'm not ready to jump into bed with anyone. I know it sounds corny, but I want my first time to be with someone who I'm inlove with."

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel a small pang in her heart. A hint of want and jealousy. She suddenly wanted to be that girl he falls in love with. Glancing outside to the rain, she smirked. She had a month to make him fall in love with her, and to in turn, fall in love with him. Who said rain couldn't be fun?

A/N: Eh, written after a long day at school. Not good? Sorry, as always, I promise to make the next one better. Heh, at least this one is longer! R&R Please!!! D


	6. RainSunGone

"GAHH!!!!" Ichigo yelled, falling back on his rear. His eyes were wide, face red as sweat beads began to form. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Time seemed to stop as Yoruichi looked at him from her position; one leg out of the shower, her other leg cocked up on the ledge of the bath tub. Neither said a word as a dark blush lit up her own face. Seeing that he was staring, frozen, she smirked, stepping out and walking towards him dripping wet. Ichigo felt his heart pound. Why did she have to constantly tease him?

"Ichigo, your staring you know. Do you like what you see? Would you like a closer look?" She asked, squatting beside him. With wide eyes, Ichigo looked down.

"AHHH!!!!!" He screamed, squirming back and hitting the small bathroom table. Several bottles of hygene products, shampoo, and soap fell around him, some hitting him on the head. Yoruichi chuckled in amusement, standing and folding her arms under her chest. Ichigo was too mortified to notice the deep gash in her stomach had healed and disappeared, without leaving a horrible scar.

"Y'know, with you being the way you are, never wanting to steal a peek at me when I'm offering you the opportunity to see me fully, it makes me wonder if you don't swing the right way." Her tone was mocking and Ichigo felt great annoyance. Jumping up, completely forgetting her nudeness, Ichigo stepped up to her, looking down at her.

He scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi just chuckled, removing her arms and putting them on her hips, leaning up, her face directly in front of his.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned, purring slightly. This made Ichigo even more frustrated. Bringing up his fist, his eyes got big, fueled with anger.

"I am not gay!" He shouted. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh as she raised a slinder brow.

"I'm skeptical about that. Your a boy, you shouldn't turn your head when I get undressed. You should be treating your eyes to a enticing view. I know my body can't be that bad."

For a moment Ichigo was silent, his anger subsiding as he blushed again.

"No, not bad at all." He murmured, allowing her those few seconds of boasting pride. "But it's not right to look. I'm not some pervert you know. I have feelings like that, but I won't go around like some freakin peeping tom." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning around. "Besides, your sexy as hell and I have admired your curves a few times."

Yoruichi felt her heart quicken. She hadn't expected him to say that last part. She watched as he walked from the bathroom, fast strides. Sighing with a smile, she slowly put on one of Ichigo's T-shirts and a pair of his blue jeans along with his studded belt.

Outside, Ichigo laid back on his bed, staring out at the very sunny and very clear sky. The rain had subsided for now, but he knew it would return later that night. The bathroom door opened and Yoruichi stepped out. Ichigo sat up, stretching.

"Well, its nice out today. Why don't we go get some air?" Ichigo offered, putting on his shoes. Yoruichi glanced out of the window, then nodded.

"Yeah, I could use some air." She said, smiling. Ichigo nodded, standing and grabbing his wallet. "You know, my wound has healed." Yoruichi began as they walked down the stairs. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but then growled and turned, sticking his foot out; face met foot.

"What's the deal dad!?" Ichigo growled, bringing his fist up. Isshin smiled, grabbing Yoruichi's hand.

"I'm so envious of you Ichigo my son!!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo's eye brow twitched as he glanced from his moaping father to his sister Yuzu, who was giggling from the living room door way. Karin narrowed her eyes, coming down the stairs.

"Move!" She yelled, kicking her dad in the rear, sending him flying down the stairs and into a wall. Isshin quickly recovered.

"Thats my little girl!" He smiled happily, the tears long gone as he ran to hig his daughter who punched and kicked at him until their small brawl turned into a huge frenzied one, Karin obviously having the upper hand as she planted her fist once again in her dad's face.

"Ugh! Your so immature dad!" Karin yelled, running out the door. Yoruichi laughed openly, staring down at the sighing Isshin.

"Ah, honey, our kids are growing up so fast!" He smiled, his eyes shimmering. Ichigo shook his head, grabbing Yoruichi's hand as he walked past Isshin.

"We're going out, we'll be back later." Isshin went to launch at Ichigo, however, the door was slammed in his face, causing him to crash into it, sliding down it with swirling eyes.

"I'm glad it stopped raining. Being stuck in the house all the time is kind of depressing." Yoruichi nodded, looking down at the park to watch the kids play. They came to a stop as they leaned on the rail of the bridge he'd normaly cross when going to school.

"You said we'd both be back later, does that mean, I can stay with you?" Yoruichi asked. A light breeze blew by, rustling the autumn leaves around their feet. Unconsciously, Ichigo scooted closer to her, their arms and shoulders touching as they leaned on their forearms over the railing. Her hair blew slightly, causing her to shiver. Smiling, Ichigo wrapped an arm around her in an effort to keep her warm.

"Well, I don't see any harm keeping you at my place." His face reddened. "Other than killing me with your assests." Yoruichi laughed, smirking. "Your welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I know you don't want to return to hat'n clogs shop. That perverted man probably doesn't leave you alone."

"Why do you think I take on the form of a cat?" Yoruichi said matter of factly. Ichigo let out a chuckle, pulling her closer to him.

"Good modification." He smiled, looking down at her. Her eyes rose to meet his. Another breeze blew by, yet they said nothing. Their eyes were locked, unwilling to falter. Yoruichi felt a fimilar pull inside her, growing stronger and stronger. Ichigo, likewise, felt as if he were being dragged under some sort of spell. Slowly, they're faces inched closer.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, waving as he rode his bike towards the unofficial couple. Keigo's eyes widened as soon as he saw the dark skinned goddess. "Whoa.." He blushed, eyes wide. Ichigo stepped infront of her.

"Eyes off Keigo." Ichigo glared. Keigo smirked, nudging Ichigo's arm.

"You lucky dog." He said with evil, perverted eyes. His eyes scanned Yoruichi's clothed body, her curves visible even through Ichigo's slightly baggy clothes.

"Its not even like that you perv."

"Oh really? Then why was your arm around her and why were you two about to kiss?" Keigo asked, raising his eye brow, grinning still. Ichigo felt the irritation rise. "Theres certainly no reason for you to be ashamed."

"I aint ashamed! I told you, it isn't like that!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Ugh, com'ere you lil' hentai!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Keigo in a head lock. Yoruichi laughed as the two boys fought, smirking as Ichigo came out the victor. Keigo had a small tear at the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to be so protective of your secret relationship. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me you with her and I'll drop it."

Not wanting to carry on the fight or argument, Ichigo sighed. "Alright, alright. She's my girlfriend." He said falsely. Keigo grinned, grabbing his bike and peddling off.

"The guys are gonna love to hear and see this!" Keigo called back, flipping open his cell and showing Ichigo the picture of him and Yoruichi just moments ago.

"Why that little.." Ichigo growled. Yoruichi laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Just leave it alone Ichigo. It can't be that bad to be seen with me." Ichigo stared at her, smiling as he shook his head.

"No, its definitely not, but" Ichigo coked his head, glaring towards the tiny dot down the road that was Keigo. "You don't know my friends. Their all perverted in a way, and they'll be on you like vultures."

"You think too much about things Ichigo." Yoruichi began walking towards the small park just of the river bank. "You should cut loose once in a while!" She called back to him, throwing him a grin as she ran towards one of the swings. Ichigo watched her from his spot on the bridge, smiling. She waved him over and he began his jog towards her. He stood behind her, pushing her as she began to swing back and forth.

"If I don't worry about things, who will? You've seen my dad. He's obviously not anyone to look up to." Yoruichi swung her legs, looking down at her shoes. "I always thought of myself as the arrogant father of Yuzu and Karin. And even of my dad. He's so caught up in my mothers death, that he'd forgotten how to be a parent himself."

"You still don't have to be so uptight all the time. Your mothers death wasn't your fault." Ichigo stopped pushing her, his hands gripping the chains of the swing just above hers. Yoruichi tilted her head back, looking up at him.

"I was the one who had to go try and save that apparition. If I hadn't been playing the hero, my mom would still be here." Yoruichi moved her hands up over his.

"You were doing the right thing. You were trying to save a little girls life. How could you have known it was a hollow?" Ichigo shrugged. Smiling gently, Yoruichi squeezed his hands before letting go and swinging. Ichigo stared at her back for a moment, then smiled.

"I guess your right, Yoruichi. I guess your right." He laughed dryly, sitting on thw swing beside her, swinging himself. Ichigo noticed she kept going higher as he did, and so, the swinging contest began. Yoruichi pumped her legs faster, looking over at him as he got higher as she did. Chuckling, she jumped off the swing and began running out towards the forest. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled after her as he jumped from the swing and took off running after her. "Yoruichi?" He called, stepping into the wooded area. He could hear her laughter and his senses told him to look up. "Gah!" Ichigo yelped as Yoruichi came toppling down on him. "What are you doing?!"

"Having fun. Play with me." Yoruichi smirked, smacking his chest as she took off running through the woods. "Your it!" She yelled back at him, laughing all the while. Ichigo felt a glimmer of interest as he took off after her once again. A few mintues later, Ichigo caught up with her as she was running down a grassy hill. Grabbing her around the wasit, both went tumbling to the ground, rolling down the hill. At the bottom, Ichigo landed on top of her, both laughing loudly. "See? Its fun to cut loose." Yoruichi grinned, looking up at him. Her eyes sparkled with that same mischevious glint.

"Yeah." Ichigo laughed, looking down at her. His laughter subsided as he stared into her eyes. Those golden eyes of hers were mesmerizing. That he knew. They held everything in them, an endless void of emotion that led to the very depths of her soul. Yoruichi stared into his just the same, reading his feelings like a childs book. Slowly, he leaned down, their lips inches apart.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Startled, both Yoruichi and Ichigo looked up at the figure in green. His blonde hair veiled with a striped hat.

"Kisuke." Yorhuichi sighed, laying her head back. "Leave it to you to ruin the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interupting something?" Kisuke asked with a smirk. His old friend rolled her eyes, sitting up as Ichigo stood.

"so, hat'n clogs, what do you want this time?" Ichigo scowled, folding his arms over his chest, looking away embarrassed.

"I was just passin through."

"Right, your never just passing through Kisuke." Yoruichi glared, standing, patting the dirt off her clothes.

"Ah, you need clothes." Kisuke smirked, tapping his zanpackuto on the ground. "Lets go back to the shop so we can fetch you a nice fitting wardrobe." Without objections, Ichigo and Yoruichi followed, disappointedly, Kisuke to the shop. The two couldn't help but steal side glances at one another, not noticing the devilish smirk on Kisuke''s face.

A/N: Eh...yeah. Good or bad guys? Lemme knows! R&R Pwease :3


	7. Turning the Tides

"Don't give her that!" Ichigo yelled at the perverted Urahara as he held up a very revealing body slip.

"Why not?" Kisuke frowned, looking towards the bathroom where Yoruichi was changing into her normal attire; red shirt, tight black pants, boots, and of course, her black arm ties. Although her last shirt had been orange and the ties were white, Kisuke decided it was time to change a few things, since, obviously, a few things _had_ changed. Turning back to Ichigo, he finally opened his ears to hear Ichigo's last few words.

"Because she'll wear only that!" The orange haired boy blushed furiously as he took the slip from Urahara's hands and looked around nervously, his heart pounding. 'Quickly, Ichigo. Get rid of it before she comes out and sees!' Ichigo said to himself mentally. Spotting a window, Ichigo hurridly ran to it, opening it and throwing it outside. Sighing, Ichigo sat back down on the floor.

"Maybe she'll like this one?" Kisuke said again, pulling out a red dress with a long thigh high slit up the left leg. The dress was strapless, the back open. Ichigo growled, ready to snatch Kisuke up by the throat. So far that night, he'd given her nothing but sexy outfits. Hell, some of the items could barely even be called clothes.

"Your askin for it." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Come now Ichigo. I'm doin' this for you. Just think about it,"Kisuke began, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo froze, raising his eye brows, looking at Kisukes arm. "Yoruichi in nothing but a tight haulter top and a short leather skirt." The picture that came to Ichigo's mind brought a bright red blush upon his face. He could picture Yoruichi straddling his lap, her skirt bunched up...

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAKIN' PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!" Ichigo shouted, pushing Urahara back as he stood, fist raised. "Are you transexual or something, you homo!!" Laughing loudly, Yoruichi stepped out in her red and black outfit, shaking her head.

"Can you two behave for ten damn minutes?" Yoruichi raised her purple brow, cocking her head to the side. She left her hair hang, and Ichigo had to admit, she did look stunning when her curves were visible. Folding his arms over his chest and turning, Ichigo growled, giving Kisuke an evil glare. "Kisuke, what'd you do to him now?"

"Nothing, I was asking him to help pick some clothes out for you." Innocently, Kisuke handed her a bag of things. Yoruichi pursed her lips up, narrowing her eyes as she studied her long time friend.

"Uh huh. Something tells me you two were being bad boys." Yoruichi said, more to Ichigo than anyone else.

"Don't start." Ichigo warned, shaking his head as he turned to her.

"Start what?" Yoruichi smiled, walking towards him. "I wasn't gonna do anything Ichigo." She said, brushing past his arm and down the long hall of Urahara's shop.

"You should consider yourself lucky. Yoruichi has taken a serious interest in you, Ichigo. That doesn't happen often." Kisuke smirked, rubbing his sideburns. Ichigo 'hmphed' then headed off in Yoruichi's direction, leaving behind a smirking Urahara.

In the kitchen, Yoruichi had opened herself a carton of milk, offering Ichigo some as he walked in. He eagerly took the offer and gulped a large portion of the milk down.

"Thirsty much?" Yoruichi smirked, leaning against the counter as she took another swag of the tasteful beverage. She sighed as she finished it off, tossing the empty box in the garbage. "It started to rain again." Yoruichi sighed, looking up at Ichigo.

"Yeah, pretty soon it'll be snowing." He said, glancing out of the window. Kisuke came through the doorway whistling, spinning his zanpackuto in his hand. "Whats with you?"

"Me?" Urahara asked, stopping and tilting his head. "Nothing, the real question is, whats with the two of you?"

Yoruichi blushed slightly, looking down as she bit her lip. Ichigo raised a brow, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know whats going through your gutter of a mind, but we're just friends. Just like the two of you."

"Oh, just like us, so you two have.." Ichigo's face reddened more, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Guess not then."

"Kisuke, stop teasing him. Only I can do that." Yoruichi hissed, glaring. Kisuke turned to her, amused.

"Oh, so hes' yours now?" Yoruichi gave Urahara an evil 'STFU' look and darted out of the room, blushing herself. "So, Ichigo, how about I teach you a few things, eh?" Ichigo could only roll his eyes as the perverted reaper began his ranting, forcing Ichigo to follow him to the back rooms.

Yoruichi laid back on the porch, watching the rain. She could only imagine what the two reapers were doing inside. With Kisuke, anything was possible. Moments later, Ichigo stepped out, smiling to her.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked, lending her a hand to help her up. Yoruichi eye'd him, scoping him. "What are you looking for?"

"What happened in there?" She asked, turning to see a smirking Kisuke winking to her. Stepping out into the rain, Ichigo released some of his spirit energy, forming an umbrella like shelter for her.

"Guy talk." Ichigo responded, shrugging slightly. "How about a race Yoruichi?"

Nodding, Yoruichi began flash stepping ahead of him. For a moment, a brief smirk crossed his lips as he looked back to a smirking Urahara who nodded and gave him the thumbs up. Ichigo inhaled before flash stepping after her. Yoruichi could sense Ichigo gaining on her, so she decided to go faster, flashing stepping into his room. In her mind, she'd formed the perfect teasing plan. Ichigo stepped into the darkened room, looking around for her. She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and leaning up to whisper into his ear.

"I win." She smirked, pressing her self against him. Ichigo took a deep breath, then turned, pinning her to the wall.

"I suppose you get a prize then?" Ah, the tables have turned. Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Her face flushed. Ichigo held her arms above her head as he dipped his face lower. Her breath hitched, a small moan coming from her. "Hat'n clogs was right. You do become submissive and weak." He chuckled, backing away from her and going into the bathroom. Yoruichi remained frozen, her heart pounding.

"Damn that Kisuke." She siad softly, lifting her hand to her heated cheek. He'd told Ichigo how to tease her back. That certainly wasn't fair. "Alright, if we're gonna play this game..."

Ichigo came out expecting to see a shocked Yoruichi, instead, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Whats the matter, Ichigo?" Yoruichi purred as she laid back on his bed...wearing only that same see through body slip he'd tossed out of Uraharas window. Instantly, everything Kisuke had told him about flirting with Yoruichi and making her fall under his control completely slipped from his mind. Damn that Urahara. He knew she'd come back on him with something more...intimidating. "Well?" Ichigo swallowed hard, trying his best to hold in his raging heart. Slowly, he walked over to her. Yoruichi was surprised that he'd even taken a step towards her, but she smiled all the while. He sat next to her, sliding his hand along her thigh. Yoruichi shivered, she hadn't expected that. Her eyes gazed into his, and slowly she reached out to him, pulling him down onto her. Ichigo's mind was racing. What to do? He was laying a top the most beautiful woman. His hand lifted to stroke her cheek, then he bent down, placing his lips on hers in a soft chaste kiss.

"Ho ho ho!!!" Isshin yelled as he fell through Ichigo's door. Ichigo jumped, falling off the bed and onto the floor with an 'uuff'. Seeing it coming, Ichigo stood quickly, grabbing his dad as Issin reached for Yoruichi.

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed. Yoruichi, however, didn't pay attention to the father-son quarrel. She sat up, her fingers pressed to her lips. He kissed her. "Would you stop it already!?"

"Come on son, she looks a bit too old for you anyways. You can share her with your ol' pops."

"Argh, I said no!" Ichigo shouted, turning to Yoruichi and grabbing her hand. "If your gonna keep hitting on her and spying on us, we're leaving." Isshin sniffled slightly.

"Teenagers, dear we were the same as them!" Isshin smiled, walking out of the room. With a sigh, Ichigo collapsed next to Yoruichi.

"As much as I love my dad, he's got to start giving me some privacy." Absent-mindly, Yoruichi nodded, looking down at him with a flustered expression. "What is it?" Ichigo asked, sitting up slightly. His mind reverted back to their momentary kiss. Blushing, he looked outside at the rain, not quite sure what to say.

"We should give it another try." Yoruichi whispered, scooting closer to him. The boldness he'd had before was gone as he once again shyed away, turning from her more. "Perhaps some other time.." She murmured, looking down. Why was she feeling so off? Is this what love was like?

"Well, tomorrow is another day." Ichigo yawned, pulling up the covers. Yoruichi nodded, laying back and yawning a bit herself.

"Remind me to kill Kisuke."

"It'll already be done by the time I can remind you." Ichigo mumbled, rolling his eyes at the advice hat'n clogs gave him about making his favorite cat weak in the knees. It did make her weak, but it only fueled her sex drive. Which wasn't fair since Ichigo was a virgin, in every sense of the word.

"Knowing him, he's got something up his sleeve. We'd best watch out for him, wouldn't want either of us to end up looking like fools in the end."

"Right, I'd much rather keep the badass reputation." Mumbled Ichigo, his eyes closing.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, glancing over at him. He shifted his body to let her know he were listening. "You have school tomorrow, right?"

Ichigo had almost forgot that he returned to school the next day. Opening his eyes, he glanced down to her, nodding.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." He sighed, listening to the rain once again. Yoruichi stirred.

"Do you think I could attend class with you?" She asked, her voice low. Ichigo thought for a moment. There wouldn't be any harm to it. Keigo had probably already informed everyone about his false relationship with Yoruichi.

"I don't see why not." He said, looking over at her. "But you'd have to behave yourself there."

Yoruichi smirked, winking at him. "It appears I'm not the only one who has to behave now." Ichigo flushed.

"Hey, hat'n clogs said you'd become tongue-tied and I'd have the upper hand.."

"Obviously not. What you did turned me on Ichigo." Yoruichi grinned, sliding her leg along his. "And don't you forget it."

Ichigo swallowed hard, blushing as he turned away from the cat. He knew tempting her would be a huge mistake, he knew that all too well. And tomorrow, what a day it was going to be. With Keigo assuming Ichigo and Yoruichi were a couple, and having the picture to prove it, Ichigo knew they were both in for one hell of a day at school, and a long one at that.

A/N: I think i am losing my touch :( Not to worry. Next chapter is a fun, school chapter, with some slight Urahara in it XD Maybe some slight Hitsumatsu, not sure yet. What do you guys think? R&R Please:3


	8. Keeping up the Appearance

Rain. An unpredictable part of nature. Never knowing when it'll fall, if it'll be violent, or if it'll be settle. But today, was one of those settling days. A nice, calm sprinkle. A few drops hitting here and there, allowing the sun to make it's graceful, blinding appearance. Ichigo yawned as he opened his eyes, squinting slightly as the sun shone through his window and lit up the center of his room. For a moment, his mind didn't register the warmth of another being in bed with him.

"Oh shit!" And then it hit him. Yoruichi's smooth skin had been pressed against him nearly all night, and the skimpy slip she had on only made things worse. 'If hollows don't kill me, she will' Ichigo thought, trying his best to scoot over her without getting caught. Slowly, he lifted a leg over her, then an arm, now directly above her. His eyes widened as her eyes fluttered open and she smirked. His face quickly reddened, trying unsuccessfully to get off of her as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"I knew you couldn't wait to be on top, Ichigo." She purred, licking his neck, sliding her leg along his, wrapping one around his waist. The poor boy froze, his heart pounding as the cat seduced him. "Whats the matter?" She smiled sweetly, looking into his eyes, running her finger across his lips. "Cat got your tongue?"

"C-come on Yoruichi, quit playing around." He studdered, trying to pull away. Her grip tightened, pulling him to her once more.

"Aw Ichi, it wouldn't hurt for you to play with me." She pouted, her eyes softening. Ichigo felt his heart flutter, pulling away more.

"We have to get to school.." He murmured as he lost his balance and fell off the bed. He seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"Doing it on the floor is such a turn on!" Yoruichi smirked, pouncing on him. Ichigo yelped, sitting up as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yoruichi!!" Ichigo mumbled as she kissed his neck. His heart rate increased, his hands wrapping around her. Yoruichi felt her own heart rate quicken. Was he going to...?

"Ichigo! Get yer ass up!" Karin yelled as she banged on the door. Yoruichi sighed as she sat back, frowning. Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief, standing and lending his hand down to her.

"You can have the shower first, I'll go get us some breakfast." He said, grabbing a shirt and throwing in on, and quickly walking down stairs, hiding the dark blush on his face.

"Soon, Ichigo.." Yoruichi smirked, walking into his bath room and starting herself a nice hot shower.

"So, Ichigo, when can we be expecting a little niece or nephew?" Karin asked, eating her toast. Ichigo, who had been drinking some milk, choked and spit his milk all over his dad, who jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh! I'm going to be a grandfather! Do you hear that dear!?" Issin yelled, running to the huge memorial of his late wife. Ichigo gritted his teeth, throwing his carton of milk and hitting his father in the head, effectively knocking him down.

"Would you guys give it a rest!" Ichigo growled, grabbing his and Yoruichi's plate of food, retrieving another milk carton for the two of them. "It's bad enough I'll have to deal with Keigo and the guys in class today." He murmured, walking up the stairs, ignoring Issins cries of joy...

Ichigo stood outside his door, praying she was fully clothed. Slowly, cautiously he opened the door. To his surprise, she was dressed in the school uniform, sitting on his bed, looking outside. Ichigo couldn't help but take a moment to glance her up and down as she stood, smiling to him. Her skirt rose just above her knees, concealing her mid-thighs. The shirt, which she had to leave a couple buttons undone at the top hugged her curves perfectly. Ichigo smiled, setting the food down on his desk.

"So? How do I look?" She twirled, her hair hanging. Ichigo didn't trust his voice, so he only nodded, smiling more. After a few moments, he cleared his throat, handing her her plate.

"You look great, Yoruichi." A light blush lit up her face as she bit into her toast. Ichigo finished his plate quickly, grabbing a change of clothes as he headed for the shower. "If Keigo comes by, ignore him. I'll be out in a few." He said, shutting the door and sighing. It was becoming quite hard to be near her.

Just as Ichigo suspected, Keigo showed up, yelling for Ichigo. Yoruichi popped her head ou of the window, smirking as she glanced back to the bathroom door. Keigo saw her, his eyes immediately sparkling with that same pervertedness.

"We'll down shortly." She said, winking. "We're kinda...busy." She smirked, closing the window. Keigo ran a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo, your so lucky.." He sighed, grabbing his umbrella and leaning against a tree. Back up in Ichigo's room..

Yoruichi awaited patiently on his bed, glancing around at the few pictures he had. Finally, he came out dressed in his own uniform. He grabbed his bag, handing one of his older ones to her.

"Well, lets go." Yoruichi followed closely behind him as they stepped outside his house, Keigo smirking all the while. Ichigo shook his head, grabbing his umbrella and opening it, holding it over his and Yoruichi's head. Yoruichi, playing her part, leaned into Ichigo, grabbing his upper arm and pulling it to her chest. Keigo failed to notice Ichigo's blush as he walked behind Yoruichi, smirking more. "If you look at her ass one more time, the only thing you'll be eating all day is my fist." Ichigo said aloud, his attention still focused on the road ahead of them. Keigo sighed, walking beside her now. "Thats even worse." Ichigo warned, leading her across the bridge. With another sigh, Keigo appeared beside Ichigo, his head hanging.

"Can't I just take one look Ichigo?" How stupid of his to ask such a thing as Ichigo quickly brought out his fist and slugged Keigo. With tears in his eyes, Keigo sniffled. "So unfair." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, forgetting his umbrella on the ground behind him. Throwing his head back, he held his hands in the air. "Why am I cursed!!??" He shouted to the sky, falling to his knees. "Ahhh!!!" He cried.

"Uh, Keigo.." Keigo looked up to see Ichigo and Yoruichi looking down at him with raised eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing?"

Laughing, the perveted boy scratched his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." She said, walking once again. Yoruichi held Ichigo's arm just a bit tighter, watching Keigo with a close eye. It wasn't long until they'd arrived at school, and Ichigo's friends swirmed around him and the dark skinned beauty just as they walked through the classroom door.

"Wow, Ichigo, you champ!" One yelled from the back of the class. Ichigo noticed a few guys eyeing her, in which he repsonded by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Like hell he was going to let any other guiy touch her... 'What?' Ichigo thought, glancing down at the top of her head, watching her as she smiled and greeted his friends, leaning into him all the while. 'Do I really see her as..mine?' Ichigo thought, blushing madly when she looked up at him smiling.

"I was talking to Ichigo's dad, and he says Yoruichi and Ichigo have already-"

"HAVE WHAT!!??" Ichigo yelled, staring at Keigo. Keigo blinked twice before chuckling, scratching his head.

"Oh, ah, nothing.." Ichigo turned his head for a moment, turning back to see Keigo whispering something to the other guys, their faces fluched as they glanced from Yoruichi to Ichigo. Seeing this as the perfect flirtacious moment, Yoruichi pressed into Ichigo more, nipping at his neck. She let out a deep throat chuckle as he blushed. Keigo and the others watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "He really is lucky..."

"Oh wow!" Ah, yes. Orihime's devoted breast-squeezer stood in the door way, her eyes shimmering at the sight of Yoruichi. "She's so beautiful.." Chizuru said to herself, slowly advancing towards the cat. Orihime walked by her, Tatsuki gritting her teeth once she saw Chizuru, however, noticed that the proud lesbian had her sights set on someone else. Orihime, too, noticed the dark skinned goddess.

"Yoruichi-san!" The orange hair girl smiled, running up to her former mentor. Yoruichi turned her head, her arms still wrapped around Ichigo.

"Orihime." Yoruichi smiled, tugging Ichigo to turn around with her. Orihime glanced from Ichigo to Yoruichi, a puzzled expression on her face. Seeing the arm Ichigo had draped around her shoulder, and Yoruichi's around his neck, she pointed to them and turned to Chad, who had apparently been silently sitting in the desk beside Ichigo.

"Um, am I, are we.. missing something?" Ichigo just sighed, though, allowed a smile as he opened his spirit energy wave, allowing mind communication.(A/N:yes. telepathy.)

'No, we're not.' Ichigo stated, however, Yoruichi replied differently, outloud.

"Well, Ichigo and I are together." She said bluntly. Orihime looked confused for a moment, then nodded, feigning a smile.

"Well thats great!" She said falsely. Chad stared at her, noting her mood change.

"Your not being honest Orihime." His voice was nonchalant like usual. Giving him a punch upside his head, Orihime laughed, walking off towards her desk and the awaiting Tatsuki. Yoruichi turned her head to see, letting go of Ichigo as he sat down in the desk in front of Orihime. (A/N: I don't know their seating order, so I'm putting them where I want them, hehe) An odd sensation caused Yoruichi to turn her attention to the small girl fondling her breasts.

"Very nice..." Chizuru whispered. Yoruichi set her hands on her hips, looking down at the girl questionably.

"Chizuru! The girls new and your already feeling her up!" Tatsuki yelled from the back. Chizuru gave a slight laugh, blushing as she looked up at the taller woman. With a raised brow, Yoruichi smirked. Blushing more, Chizuru took her seat across the room, obviously intimidated by Yoruichi's goddess of a complex. Keigo sighed as he sat in his seat behind chad, admiring Yoruichi. But then, a certain orange haired well endowed babe walked into the class with her short white haired companion.

"Rangiku." Yoruichi smiled, watching as the captain and lieutenant sat in front of Ichigo. Rangiku took her seat on her taichou's desk, smirking as he gave an annoyed sigh.

"So, what are you doing here Yoruichi?" Smirking, Yoruichi took a place on Ichigo's desk, causing him to blush as he glanced at her long legs and exposed skin. Toshiro and Rangiku looked to each other then to Yoruichi who just winked. As more students arrived, more guys gathered near Ichigo.

"Come on guys!" Ichigo shouted, sitting back in his chair. Yoruichi remained silent as his friends took pleasure in staring at her. "Stop staring at her like she's on display." He said annoyed, leaning forward once again.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Mizuiro drooled, his eyes shimmering like an innocent puppy dog. "She's gorgeous.." He said absent mindly, sighing. Yoruichi felt the attention was amusing, however, the only person who she wanted to be mesmerized was sitting back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. With a sigh, she stood, walking around the desk to sit on the other side of Ichigo. This caught his attention.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, frowning when she just shook her head, her attention casted on an unrecognized boy in the front. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He turned to Chad. "Whose the new guy?" He asked.

"His names Heerosaki Achikawa. He transfered here from a school in the U.S. a few days ago." Chad said, returning to the book in his hands. Ichigo scowled a bit when he saw the boy smile to Yoruichi, and what annoyed him more was when Yoruichi smirked back. Heerosaki began the short walk to Yoruichi's desk, smiling when he stood in front of her. Ichigo stiffened, noticing Yoruichi's open manner.

"Hello miss." Heerosaki said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Yoruichi smirked, glancing to Ichigo to see his expression. "My name is Heerosaki Achikawa. I'm new here too."

"Its nice to meet you, Heerosaki. I'm Yoruichi Shihouin." Ichigo closed off his ears to the rest of their short convo. What was this feeling? He wanted to rip off that Heero guys head. Looking back to Yoruichi, he noticed her smile as she talked more with the young man who was now sitting in front of her.

"Sorry bud, but she's taken." Ichigo blurted. His eyes masking any emotion, but Yoruichi could sense the jealousy.

"Oh, really? I'm not surprised." Yoruichi blushed slightly, quite flattered. This caused Ichigo to feel even more jealous. Scooting his chair, Ichigo sat directly beside her, their desks together. He put his arm around her, narrowing his eyes. Yoruichi, to say the least, felt her heart quicken as she leaned into his side smiling. While the two boys had a stare down, the rest of the class took their seats as Ms. Misato stepped in.

"Good morning class. I'd like to introduce our.." Misato stopped, staring at Ichigo and Yoruichi. "Mr. Kurosaki, seat please."

"Hmph." Ichigo gave Yoruichi a quick peck on the cheek before scooting his desk back over.

"As I was saying, we have a new student. Her name is Yoruichi Shihouin. Welcome her, she will be here for the rest of the semester." The class smiled to her, the guys, of course, whistled. Ichigo kept his eyes on Heerosaki for the remained of the morning classes. Finally, the lunch bell rang.

"Finally!" Keigo yawned, grabbing his things and waiting for his best friend Mizuiro. "Hey bro, did you see the new hottie?" He asked, smirking. They watched as Yoruichi stood, walking out along side Ichigo.

"I know, isn't our class great?" He sighed, eyes shimmering once more. "Oh, how wonderful high school is.."

"So, Yoruichi, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Heerosaki asked, paying no mind to the angry Ichigo. Yoruichi thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" She smiled, throwing Ichigo a glance before walking off with the black haired boy. Ichigo grunted, following his friends up on the roof.

"Your girlfriend blew you off Ichigo, thats gotta be harsh." Keigo said, sipping his juice. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, forking his food.

"How old is she?" Mizuiro asked, staring at something from behind to roof's gates. Ichigo looked up.

"None of your business, pervert." He said, standing. "Whats down there?" He asked, peering down. Irritation rose once more as he saw _his_ Yoruichi sitting on a bench with Heerosaki. The two were laughing, obviously enjoying their lunch.

"I think she's just been stolen from you." Chad said, standing behind Ichigo. With more annoyance, Ichigo waved his hand as he sat back down.

"She was never mine to begin with." He confessed. Both Keigo and Mizuiro looked to each other, then to Ichigo. "Keigo, I told you you misunderstood us on the bridge. I was about to kiss her, but you interupted. It was a spur of the moment kinda thing. And she's only staying at my place because she has no place else to go."

"But she hangs all over you." Tatsuki said, approaching the boys with Orihime following closely behind. Ichigo glanced up, his eyes growing darker with...lonlieness?

"She's just a tease.." He said, mainly making it a point to tell himself. "She'll go out with any guy."

Keigo raised his eyes, interest kicking in. Grinning, Keigo silently left, Mizuiro following. Tatsuki sat beside her long time friend, her eyes down casted.

"But Yoruichi-san does like you Ichigo." Orihime stated, kneeling in front of him and eating her lunch. "When she was training Chad and I, she kept asking questions about you."

"Is it me she likes? Or is it the power that I have, or even my looks?" Ichigo asked, lifting his head. "Ow!" He yelped, glancing over at Tatsuki as she planted her elbow in his ribcage. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being an idiot!" Tatsuki said standing. "Orihime, I'm going back to class now."

"Oh, wait then! See you later Ichigo!" Orihime smiled, disposing of her half eaten lunch and running after her friend.

Standing once more, Ichigo stared down at Yoruichi. She didn't seem to notice him. Rain began to fall once more, causing the remaining kids to run for the school building. While the rest of Ichigo's friends retreated inside, Ichigo remained standing in that spot. He watched as Yoruichi ran side by side with the new guy, theirs arms touching briefly. Snarling, Ichigo kicked a small stone.

"If you love her then tell her." Toshiro said from behind, his hands shoved in his pockets.Rangiku stood humbly at his side, holding an umbrella above their heads.

"I don't know what I feel." Ichigo turned, a small smile on his face. Rangiku smiled, looking down to her captain.

"Then maybe you should do a little soul searching." The lieutenant said, turning her attention back to Ichigo. "Your jealous when other guys hit on her, right?" Ichigo nodded. "And when she's near you, what do you feel?"

"I get flustered, but then, I just want to give in, and make her-"

"Yours." Toshiro finished, walking over and standing next to Ichigo. "I felt the same as you." He said, glancing back to Rangiku. The girl smiled, her eyes glistening. "Rangiku was always going for Gin, I didn't think I stood a chance. But then, I took that leap. Ichigo, if you love Yoruichi, its best she knows. We all know how she is. Unless she feels wanted, she won't stay around for long." Ichigo thought for a moment, then nodded smiling.

"Your right, I love her.The only problem is telling her." He chuckled, walking off and down the stairs. Rangiku laughed, walking up beside her captain.

"You were wrong Toshi." She said, smiling. "I've been trying to get your attention my captain." Laughing, Toshiro wrapped his arms around Rangiku's waist, his face buried in her neck. Dropping the umbrella, Rangiku wrapped her slinder arms around her taichou's neck, leaning her head down on his. She was grateful he'd gotten a few inches taller.

"You've always had it." Toshiro mumbled, pulling back to cup her cheek in his hand. He caressed his thumb over her smooth skin, smiling as the rain began to shower them more. Wasting no more time, Rangiku leaned down and pressed her lips gently against his, smirking when he pressed back.

Yoruichi laughed loudly as she walked down the hallway with Heerosaki. Her shirt and skirt clung to her skin, causing several guys to whistle as she strode passed them. Ichigo, followed unnoticably behind the two, giving evil glares to those who gave her a smirk. Slowly, he used his spirit energy to enhance his hearing, wanting in on their conversation.

"So, is that Ichigo guy really your boy friend? He doesn't seem like it." Heerosaki began, looking over to her. She smiled slightly, shaking her head. With a sigh, she nodded towards their class and sat beside him.

"He's not, but, I want him to be. I don't think he realizes how I feel about him." Yoruichi confessed. "I don't even know what I really feel for him. I just know that I always want to be near him. Ichigo, he makes me feel safe. I can't really explain it.." 'God, I feel like I really am back in highschool..' She thought, looking to the floor. Ichigo silently walked in, giving her a warm smile as he took his seat near the window. For some reason, Yoruichi felt chills go up and down her spine, and she slowly stood. "There he is now, I'll talk to you some other time Heerosaki." Bidding the new guy a farewell, she began to make her way towards the orange haired teen who had managed to capture her heart.

"Yoruichi!" Keigo smiled, stepping infront of her. Yoruichi sighed, then smiled. "I have a question to ask you."

"I'm listening." She said, leaning back on a desk, her head cocked to the side. Keigo stammered slightly, scratching his head. "Well?"

"Um, since you and Ichigo aren't really a couple, do you think, you could go out with me..later?" Blushing brightly, the perverted teen glanced up and down her soaked body, his eyes bulging slightly. Seeing this as an opportunity to further irritate her Ichigo, she smiled and nodded, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo's attention was caught by the rise in her voice. He glanced over at them, his eyes immediately narrowing. "Say after school?" Keigo nodded like he had just won the lottery and walked off sighing as his eyes took on the shape of hearts. Chuckling, Yoruichi made the rest of the way towards Ichigo. She plopped herself down on his desk, smiling down at him.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked, nodding his head towards the day-dreaming Keigo. "He's in high spirits all of a sudden."

"Oh, nothing. He just asked me to go out with him after school."

"And you said yes?!" His voice was more panicked than he'd wanted it to be. She nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yoruichi, Keigo's a pervert!" She gave him an incredulous stare and pursed her lips. "Never mind you being one, he is a major one! I can't believe your seriously gonna go out with that hentai!"

"My, my, Ichigo are you jealous?" Yoruichi smirked, leaning down, her face close to his. Ichigo sighed, leaning up and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Her eyes widened, a red blush appearing on her face. Glancing down, he licked his lips.

"Maybe I am." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. The class room door slid open, causing everyone but Ichigo and Yoruichi to look up, until..

"Hello, My names Kisuke Urahara, I'll be your health professor from now on." Dun dun dunn... Silence over fell the class, both Ichigo and Yoruichi nearly fell out of their chairs, well, in Yoruichi's case, off the desk. Their mouths dropped open as their eyes widened. Urahara winked towards them and opened a text book. "Now, if you'll please turn to page 349. I understand your studying sexual intercourse." If their faces were red before, they just turned a few shades darker as Ichigo glanced from Urahara to Yoruichi. "I'll need a few volunteers...hmm...ah, you two, near the window."

"Uh, us?" Ichigo asked, looking up at her once again. Urahara nodded, smirking all the while. Slowly, Yoruichi and Ichigo made their way towards the front of the class. Under his breath, Ichigo was silently cursing hatn clogs. He knew he had something inappropriate prepared.

"Alright. Now," Kisuke began, clearing his desk off. "If you'll lay down, Miss Shihouin and if Mr Kurosaki here will get on you like so.."

"What is this!" Ichigo blurted. "This isn't some freakin porno class MR. Urahara.." 'Hat'n clogs...just wait till after school. Argh, Damn you!' Ichigo cursed more, his face red beyond a rose, and his energy furrowed in flames.

"This is a lesson boy. Now.." And both Yoruichi and Ichigo were thoroughly embarrassed as she laid back on the table, Ichigo getting in between her legs. Her skirt nearly revealing everything. The rest of the class remained silent, their eyes either bulging or faces redder than tomatoes. Kisuke explained things out further, keeping the two in an uncompromisable position. As for Yoruichi and Ichigo, they stiffened, staring into each others eyes with racing hearts. Yoruichi smirked, extending her spiritual powers to talk telepathically with him.

'We should try this position at your place Ichigo.' She smirked, her golden eyes piercing his. His blush only darkened, even in this trying position she had to tease him.

'Yoruichi..' H groaned, closing his eyes momentarily as she shifted a bit, smirking when she felt something hard pressed against her.

'Well, well. At least now I know your attracted to me in more ways than one' Opening his eyes, he stared into hers, his breath tickling her face. The bell rang, unnoticed by the two of them.

"Ichigo, you can get off her now!" Tatsuki said, kicking Ichigo in the side. Sitting up, Yoruichi laughed as she slid out from beneath him. Tatsuki walked away with Orihime, leaving Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Chizuru alone.

"Hatn' clogs.." Ichigo growled from his spot of the floor, lifting himself up only to see Chizuru advancing towards Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi..." Chizuru sighed, smiling as the dark skinned woman smiled to her. "Can I..?" She asked, lifting her hands. Blushing madly, Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi's hand.

"No you can not!" He nearly yelled, walking out of the class with Yoruichi right beside him. "Leave Hatn' clogs to me." Ichigo growled, turning the corner. Yoruichi smiled. "Well, schools out now.." He sighed, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "Don't you got that date with Keigo?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi sighed, leaning against one of the windows. "Will you be home later?" She asked. Ichigo laughed.

"Where else would I be?" He laughed, but in his mind he'd already decided he were going to follow them. Yoruichi was his girl now, even if he hadn't admitted his feelings to her yet. Even if she didn't feel the same for him. He was inlove with her. But just what would happen during her date with Keigo...? He was going to find out, no matter what.

A/N: Holy hell. Sorry, but I think this chapter sucked. I'm feeling under the weather :( And I think that shows in my writing. What do you think guys, good or bad? Well, anywho. Next chapter, Yoruichi finally figures out her feelings for Ichigo. Ichigo follows her on her date with Keigo only to find that...dun dun dunn. You'll just have to wait and see heh. R&R Pwease :3


	9. Cold November Rain

"Yoruichi.." Ichigo said, following her up to his room. She started undoing her shirt, turning to him once they were behind his closed door. He paid no mind to tthe fact she was basically stripping before him. He was more concerned with her date with Keigo. Sure she was a shinigami, she had powers. But that wasn't the problem. He knew Keigo would advance on her, and she just might take the little pervert up on his offer. "You don't know what your doing."

"I'm a big girl Ichigo, I can take care of myself." She replied, turning from him and grabbing a nice low cut shirt, hip hugging jeans, and a mid drift jacket from her bag. "Besides, its not like I'm yours or anything." She glanced back at him, her eyes narrowed. Ichigo looked down, his expression unreadable. He heard his bathroom foor close, and sighed when the shower came on. She was seriously going out with Keigo.

"Not yet.." He mumbled, sitting on his bed. The rain had stopped, it was sunny now. He let his mind wander over the days she'd trained him in soul society. The hot spring... Ah, yes. One of his favorite memories. Although he'd be thoroughly embarrassed by their lack of clothing, he still enjoyed being so open with her. There were no expectations from her. She just wanted him to be himself, and inturn, she was hers. However perverted that might be, she was still a very intelligent and beautiful being. 'I wonder... what her life was like before she died..' Ichigo sighed, haulting his thoughts as she came out.

"Hair up or down?" She asked, brushing her long purple strands.

"Doesn't matter, your beautiful either way." Ichigo murmured, still off in his own world. The gravity of what he said took its place in the air and silence fell upon them. Yoruichi smiled gently, walking over to him and sitting beside him.

"Its only a date Ichigo. Its not like I'm marrying the kid. I don't even know him."

"Thats the point." Ichigo sighed, turning to her. "Yoruichi, Keigo is the worlds most perverted teen. He'll try things with you."

"And since I'm always coming onto you, you think I'll let him take advantage?" She cocked her head, raised her brow. "Your so naive Ichigo." Standing, she walked towards the door. "You should have noticed that I've only come onto you."

He scowled, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just easy to tease." Yoruichi smirked, opening the door. She stood there a moment, then turned back to him.

"Don't wait up." She teased, winking to him. In a flash, she was gone. The front door opened and closed just as soon as he'd seen her flash step away. Sighing, he looked out his window, watching as she made her way towards his school. He felt something inside him crack and with a grunt, he stood, picking through clothes. He was going to follow them. And if Keigo tried anything, he better run like hell.

"Yoruichi!" Keigo smiled as he spotted her walking towards him. He waved enthusiastically and held up a bouqet of flowers. "Hehe, here." He said nervously. Yoruichi smiled, her golden eyes softening. 'He's seems more sweet than perverted' she thought.

"Thanks. So, where are we going?" She asked, walking beside him as he led her off school grounds. She noticed his wandering eyes, and that look in his eyes that told her he was thinking of something.

"Well, I thought we could get some food." Keigo smiled, taking her hand. "Do you mind?" He asked, squeezing her hand. She glanced down, not really liking the fact of holding hands with him. She'd much rather be holding hands with Ichigo.

"Ah, yeah.." She said, taking her hand from is and placing it in her pocket. Ichigo watched from behind a tree, keeping his distance, but keeping his ears and eyes open. Keigo sighed, slowly put his arm around her waist. Yoruichi stopped and looked down at him.

"Oh, sorry." Keigo laughed, folding his arms behind his head as he continued to walk. The two were silent, and Yoruichi could just feel his eyes on her once again. She felt like asking him if he had a staring problem, but then again, when Ichigo stared at her, she didn't seem to mind at all. 'Ichigo's different than this creep.' She said to herself. 'He doesn't do things I wouldn't want him to do. And he's much more of a gentlemen about it..' She smiled slightly at the thought, forgeting about Keigo. She hadn't even noticed that they were already at the small outdoor restaurant and he'd already begun ordering for them at the window. "What do you want?" Keigo asked, again. "Yoruichi?"

"Oh, um, some ramen." She smiled, sitting herself at a small table. Keigo smiled and brought over their food, sitting across from her.

"At least the rain decided to hold off." Keigo began, whatever else he had been saying was in one ear and out the other as Yoruichi ate in silence, her head in the clouds. 'I wonder what Ichigo is doing.' She thought, drinking the last of her ramen from the bowl. Normally, she'd have eaten more, but she was with Keigo right now. "Yoruichi."

"Huh?" Quickly her eyes darted to the boy across from her. His eyes were slanted, and she could feel his hand on her leg. Narrowing her eyes, she stood. "I'm finished now." She stated. Walking off, leaving Keigo behind. Keigo frowned.

"Wait, Yoruichi." He ran up to her, sighing as he walked beside her. "I'm sorry. Its just your really pretty." Yoruichi saw he was flustered, and smiled.

"psh, yeah right. Your just trying to get some action Keigo." Ichigo murmured, his eyes glaring at Keigo.. If looks could kill...

"Alright, lets go." Yoruichi smiled. Ichigo perked up. 'Go where? Damn, I missed that last part.' Slowly, Ichigo stood and began running from tree to tree, trying not to be spotted. Several people stared at him, their faces in a 'WTF' expression. Ichigo stopped and watched as they turned on Keigo's street. 'Why in the hell..' Frustrated, Ichigo ran across the street, hiding behind a wall, watching them walk towards Keigo's garage. Just why was she going there with him? As they stepped into his garage, and the door shut, Ichigo crept up to the door, his ear pressed against it.

"You can't fit it in there.." Ichigo recognized Yoruichi's voice. His eyes widened slightly.

"It won't go in.." Keigo grunted, causing Ichigo's heart to quicken. He heard a few more grunts coming from them, then he heard Yoruichi's voice.

"Finally!" To Ichigo, it sounded like a breathless sigh. "Now, harder." She said, her voice strained. Rain started to pour, Ichigo hadn't even realized the sky had darkened. His head hung, his expression unreadable. Clenching his fists, he gritted his teeth. What if Keigo had taken advantage of her? Lubed her up with drugs? What if she'd forgotten all about him? With these thoughts in mind, Ichigo bust through the door.

"STOP!" He shouted, his eyes closed. Yoruichi and Keigo looked up surprised.

"Ah, Ichigo?" She asked, standing. Ichigo's eyes opened to see the two standing beside a bike. Keigo was working on the pedals. "What are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head. Ichigo sighed and walked out, shoving his hands in his pockets. A few moments later, Yoruichi was beside him. He remained silent as they crossed the street into the park. The rain seemed to not bother them. "Were you following me?" Her voice was soft, a hint of curiosity surrounded her words.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He sighed, his eyes downcast as he hung his head. Yoruichi waited, she knew there was more. "I just thought..I, uh...I thought that.." Yoruichi smiled, taking his hand.

"You thought that he'd taken advantage of me?" He nodded his head. "Oh, Ichigo.." Yoruichi whispered, pulling his arm to her chest. Ichigo glanced down at her head as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You mean your not mad?" He asked, looking down at her. She smiled, nuzzling his arm. Why would she be mad? She loved him... Her eyes widened, her heart stopped. Was it true? Was this immense feeling love? "I'd understand if you were. I did kinda invade your personal life."

"I'm not mad Ichigo," She said, glancing up at him. "I'm flattered your that protective of me." She had to keep her calm if she wanted to conceal her feelings. The two stopped for a moment, just gazing into each others eyes.

"We should get home," Ichigo began, the rain beating down on them. He looked over her soaked clothes, smiling gently. "We'll both catch colds." Yoruichi glanced down at herself, then to him and nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't come on to him."

"Come now Ichigo, you know your the only one I come on to." She smirked, pulling his arm toher more. Ichigo blushed, scratching then back of his head. "Besides, he's too short for me."

"Oh, so you like tall guys?"

"I'm not Rangiku." She chuckled, nudging him slightly. He let out a small chuckle, shrugging. "Anyways, what about you, Ichigo?"

"What about me?"

"Whats your type of girl?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, then smirked, looking down at her as they neared his house. Stopping, the two stood out front, facing each other. He studied her for a moment, wanting to place her description in perfect words. His jaw clenched as he raised his hand to put her hair behind her ear. She smiled, looking up into his eyes, her golden orbs glowing.

"Well, I'd prefer someone who was smart, enough so to make me feel dumb. I want her to be beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside. She has to see me for me, for who I am. I'd like for her to be a bit shorter than me, and for her to have a great personality, funny and all." His hand slid to her cheek, caressing her wet skin softly. "I want her to have golden eyes and purple hair. I want her skin to be dark and her alias to be a black cat." Yoruichi's eyes widened, her heart pounding. Ichigo smiled, stepping closer to her. "You know, someone like you, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi was speechless. Never before had she felt this feeling, and right now, that feeling had her at a loss for words. For a moment, all she heard was the sound of the pouring rain, her and his breaths. Slowly, she smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her. His lips hovered over hers, their eyes closed slightly.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?" She purred. As if something had snapped inside him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips crashing against hers. Yoruichi let out a throaty moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. The sound of thunder echoed in their ears, but neither pulled away. The rain fell on them, causing them to shiver. Ichigo parted her lips, his tongue seeking hers. Gladly, she allowed entry and encircled their tonuges, moaning once again. Her head was spinning, she had never felt so high from a kiss. And right now, Ichigo was making her soar. Her heart fluttered at his touch and her body sparked to life from his lips. She was on cloud nine. Ichigo, likewise, was reeling from all the sensations he was feeling. He never wanted to let her go. And he didn't. Telepathically, he spoke to her. 'I'm never letting you go, Yoruichi. Your mine now.'

She smirked behind the kiss, tilting her head slightlt. 'Then claim me, Ichigo.' Her voice was husky in his head, causing him to shiver.

'I plan on it.' He promised, sqeezing her waist. Finally, the two shinigami were getting what they had wanted all along. Each other. And though the cold, november rain continued to shower them, the new couple continued to kiss, both their hearts racing in anticpation of what was to come.

A/N: Hopefully, this chapter redeems me lol Yes, it ish a fluffy chapter. I agree. I'm still debating on whether or not to put a lemon in this story. If you want a lemon, request it. If I get more than 5 requests, the next chapter will be a lemon. If not, the lemon will be inferred, but it will be omitted. So, good or bad guys? Lemme knows! Also, check out me KuIchi story. Thats Ichigo and Kukaku, not Kukaku and Yoruichi lol Wells, R&R Pwease :3 and I am feeling better :)


	10. A Lover's Dance

A/N: XxLEMONxX If you don't like lemon, which, i know a few select who don't, then please don't read the chapter. This lemon was requested and I am inclined to uphold my readers/fans desires.(lol i say it as if i am a celebrity :P which i am not) If the majority wants a lemon, then i shall not disappoint. After all, i need my readers and my reviews lol. Thanks a bunch to Maurice, without his long-ass awesome reviews, i would not have been able to make this story popular. Well now, without further ado, here is your requested lemony chapter. Enjoy guys, enjoy. MCC2040

Water flooded the floor as Ichigo and Yoruichi stumbled into the vacant house. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin hadn't been home, and Ichigo didn't bother to wonder where they had gone. With the goddess in his arms, nothing else mattered. All he knew was how much he wanted her, how much he longed for her. Yes, he had been the one to push her away all those times, but now, he was in full acception of his feelings for her, and he knew, could tell she also felt the same way. Slipping slightly, Yoruichi bumped into the kitchen counter, tilting her head as Ichigo assaulted her neck and collar bone with kisses. Her hands tangled in his hair, moans of pleasure reeking through her. Ichigo may have been a virgin, but boy was he good. His hands slid over her curves, making her shiver. Pulling back, Ichigo lifted her into his arms, his lips crashing against hers once again as he slowly ascended the stairs that led to his room. Taking his time, he gently laid her back on the bed, removing her jacket, and shirt. Her eyes were clouded with passion, her lips parted as she tilted her head back when his own lips caressed her skin.

"Ichigo..." She said breathlessly as he unzipped her jeans, sliding them down over her hips. Breaking away from her, he began shedding his own clothes, tossing them aside with hers. Her heart pounded in her ears. She'd wanted this; wanted him for so long, this moment seemed to be unreal. The only article of clothing separating them now were their undergarments; which for Ichigo, only consisted of boxers, and for Yoruichi, lacey black panties. The tempation to just take her was enough as Ichigo kissed his way down her throat. Yoruichi tilted her head back once again, moaning softly as he left a trail of fire along her skin. He was causing so many sensations to go through her. Never had she felt something like this before. Something as pure and genuine as the love they were beginning to share. And although Ichigo never imagined his first time would be with a hundred year old woman, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be kissing and loving right now than Yoruichi.

Her breath hitched when his lips grazed the swell of her breast, causing her to intsinctively arch her back. Ichigo smirked, taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened flesh. Gasping softly, Yoruichi brought her hand up to the back of his head, beckoning him to continue. Having pleasurably tortured her upper half enough, Ichigo began kissing lower, introducing his tongue to her skin as he both licked and kissed his way down over her abdomen.Yoruichi only whimpered in pleasure as he spread her legs, kissing her inner thighs. Her back arched once more as he rubbed the moistened center of her entrance, a hightened moan erupting from her.

"Ichigo.." She mumbled, closing her eyes slightly as he slid down her panties and tossed them aside. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her, eliciting a loud moan from her. Yoruichi felt her head spin as he tasted her, her legs comfortably spread and bent up. His hands held onto her thighs, spreading them farther apart as he lapped at her more. She arched into his mouth, her moans causing the throbbing in his boxers to become unbearable. His tongue stroked the bundle of nerves for the last time as she came, her liquid nectar gushing out. Licking his lips, Ichigo pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You taste good." He said in desire, taking off his boxers and positioning himself in between her widely spread legs. He held himself above her, his eyes traveling down and over her body, taking in all that was now his. From her gorgeous purple hair, to her mesmerizing golden eyes. From her full, lucious, now slightly moistened lips, to her sexy dark skinned curves. Everything about her was perfect, she was simply flawless in his eyes. "Your so beautiful, I don't know how I managed to resist you."

"You and me both, Ichigo." She smirked, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck, her body radiating the heat and desire she felt. She could feel his steel hard manhood throbbing against her, her own pulsing begging for him to claim her. She knew he was wanting to take it slow, wanting to cherish their first time together. Leaning down, Ichigo placed kisses along her neck and collar bone, his hands resuming their previous wandering.Yoruichi bit her lower lip, another shaky moan rumbling from her throat. It was amazing at how much he knew; Ichigo hit her in all the right spots, his hands making her wriggle beneath him in sheer pleasure. It was as if he was reading her minds desires. Everything she felt for him became visible as she was completely exposed before him, her body surrendering completely to him as he gripped her arms and pinned them above her head. He gazed into her eyes, intertwining their fingers, kissing her with all the love and passion he had.

"Mmmm.." Yoruichi moaned more, feeling him press against her more. Her body felt the impulse to flip them over and mount him; having her way with him. But that wouldn't be the case. He was in control, and they both knew it. She would just have to endure his pleasurable torturing, because next time, it was her turn to take control. "Ichigo, take me, I'm yours." Looking into her eyes, Ichigo smiled, her golden orbs radiating her love. Although they haven't quite confessed their love, it was there. They could feel it, sense it, taste it and they could see it. Her eyes glowed with the radiance of a goddess, while his illuminated a feralness that turned her on. Her eyes pleaded him to take his passion and make it happen.

Gasping and moaning loudly in intense pleasure, Yoruichi arched her back as he slid himself into her moistened canal, her eyes closing. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his back, her nails raking against him as he slowly thrusted himself into her. He picked up his pace a bit, pounding into her harder, earning satisfacted moans. His lips found hers, his tongue encircling hers as she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him into her more. He pulled back from the kiss, his lips traveling down over her shoulder, then up her neck. He moaned as her walls clenched around him, causing him to hault for a moment, his head resting on her shoulder. With a smirk, Yoruichi rolled her hips, begging for him to continue. He continued kissing her neck, moving his hips once again. This time, his pace quickened more, his thrusts becoming harder, making her scream his name in pleasure.

'What a feeling..' She thought, arching her again under his thrusts, she threw her head back, moaning loudly, her eyes closed. Ichigo's heart raced, his lips doing a number on her senses as he licked her neck, then moving to her throat, kissing his way back up to her lips. Claiming them, he closed his eyes, his muscles bulging as he slowed his pace, but thrusted harder and harder. He wanted her to feel just how much he loved and needed her; just how much he wanted her. Yoruichi knew she wasn't going to last much longer, she could feel her oragasm coming, and she knew he was near the edge too. She may not have been a virgin, but to her, it felt as if this was her first time. Ichigo awoke so many new things, so many new sensations and pleasures. It all seemed like a dream, and if it were, she never wanted to wake. And if she woke, she wanted to find him and make him hers.

Ichigo could feel they were both close to the edge, if only this moment could last forever. Her face showed nothing but pure pleasure and happiness, and Ichigo knew he wore the same expression. With one, deep, hard, and final thrust, Yoruichi screamed out his name. Her moan and voice echoed in his ears, as he too came with her, saying her name softly as he collapsed against her. The only sounds they heard were their labored breathing and the sound of the pouring rain hitting the roof and window. Their sweaty bodies clung to eachother, Ichigo's head buried in her chest as they regained their ability to speak.

"Ichigo..that was..." Her voice was breathy, husky. Her eyes were still heavy lidded with the desire she felt, his length was still engorged within her flesh, still throbbing. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she held him to her, her legs resting feet flat on the bed, her legs still bent up.

"Amazing..." He finished, lifting himself up off her. Her eyes darted to his. They bold held an expression of pure happiness. Both smiling brightly. Though, they would never be able to look at each other the same way, but things would surely be different now. No more lies about being together, because now they really were together. Leaning down, Ichigo claimed her lips once again before pulling out of her and laying beside her. Turning, she sprawled herslef out half on him, the sheets clinged to their bodies as Ichigo covered them up. Setting her head on his chest, Ichigo could hear her purring as she was lulled into a deep, peaceful sleep. Kissing the top of her head, Ichigo slid his hand up and down her side, fingers tickling her skin softly. He had a new purpose in life now. And that purpose was protecting her and making sure their newly former relationship lasted. His eyes softened more as he watched her sleep. This felt right, with her in his arms. Sighing happily, Ichigo looked out of the window. He would never look at rain the same way either. After all, he loved the rain.

A/N: So there you have it. Satisfying? I hope. Took me damn near an hour to do it lol Well, I hope you guys chewed it and enjoyed it. Now, I have more fics to write, more chapters to do, so I bid you all ado! R&R pwease :3


	11. Caught

The sun shone brightly through Ichigo's window, shedding its light on the lovers below. Yoruichi, like always, (well, almost always), was the first to wake up. Her golden eyes opened slowly only to be greeted by a bare, very toned and muscular chest. Smiling, Yoruichi raked her hand up his chest, leaning up to place soft kiss on his lips. Ichigo sturred, his eyes opening. Brown orbs met hers, causing them both to smile brightly.

"Hey there." Yoruichi greeted, her hand stopping on his chest. She licked her lips, giving a throaty chuckle when he grinned at her, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey there, yourself." He said, sliding his arm up and down her side. She shivered, her eyes hazing over with desire once more. Ichigo knew how to work her, just like she knew how to work him. One small touch and they were set a blaze. Although, they hadn't confessed their love; they expressed it in a physical way of bonding, much liked by Yoruichi. And Ichigo had to admit, he loved it. The feeling of being with her that way was indescribable; it exceeded any meaning.

"Last night was amazing Ichigo." The cat spoke, her voice husky and low. Ichigo gave her a cocky grin, rolling over and pinning her to the matress, her hands intertwined with his. She lifted her legs, sliding them up and down his sides teasingly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long." She whispered as he kissed her.

"Who can? It's definitely going to be hard not to think about your naked body now." He chuckled, kissing her neck. She laughed softly, biting her lip as she titled her head, arching her back slightly.

"I'm just glad I got you." She moaned, her eyes closing slightly as his kisses drifted lower onto her collarbone. "I've wanted you for so long."

"So have I." He confessed, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Ichigo, I-" Yoruichi was unable to finish her sentence as a very unexpected Isshin bursted through the door. Ichigo's face dropped. With wide eyes, Isshin clasped his hands together, running in small circles around the room.

"DAD!" Ichigo growled, pulling the covers up over him and Yoruichi, who smirked, her hands raking up Ichigo's back. "Do you mind!?" Isshin stopped, looking at his sun with a heartfelt expression plastered on his face.

"Why son, what is there to be ashamed of?" Sighing, Ichigo set his head on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Could you respect my privacy from now on?"

"Well, we're going to have to talk about this later." Isshin smirked, practically skipping out of the room. Yoruichi chuckled, the rumble in her chest reverbrating through his own. She wrapped her long legs around him once more, tightening her arms around his neck. Ichigo pulled back, his eyes looking apologetically into hers.

"You'd think he'd grow up." Laughing, Yoruichi shrugged. She didn't mind the interruption; she quite liked the risks. Besides, there was something about Isshin. He looked familiar to her, not to mention he had a strange aura about him.

"He's your father, he's only looking out for you."

"Yeah, well one of these days he's gonna walk in when we're actually doing something." The orange haired teen blushed, looking away stubbornly. Yoruichi laughed, flipping them so she was on top, straddling his waist. She set her hands against his chest, looking down into his eyes with her signature smirk. She took a moment to search his eyes, smiling when she found her answer.

"Thats exactly why I fell for you." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his neck. Ichigo felt himself being lifted into the clouds once more, her soft, slightly moist lips doing a number on his senses. "Your stubborn, but caring. Arrogant, but kind. Your pretty damn cute, and very sensual. Your passionate, strong, lovable.." She purred, licking the teens neck, nibling on his earlobe. "And most of all, your you, Ichigo. Your everything I've looked for, and I've finally found you." Feeling the need to express his own feelings for her, he flipped them again, chuckling at the surprised 'uuuff' that came from her. He trapped her beneath him once more, his hands holding hers above her head, their fingers interlaced. Squeezing her hands, he pressed himself against her, eliciting a small, desiring moan from her. Her eyes closed slightly, leaving small slits at which her golden orbs were visible. "Ichigo.."

"Yoruichi..." Ichigo whispered, nuzzling her neck. "And that's why I fell for you. Your so open around me. You've let me into your life, and you've shown me that I am wanted. You gave me my strength, my confidence. You fueled my desire to live." Yoruichi's breath hitched as his lips grazed the nape of her neck. "Your so beautiful, so sexy. Your funny, and you understand me. I can't say many people have seen me for who I relly am. I can't say people have accepted me the way you have." Pulling back Ichigo looked into her eyes, everything he felt for her becoming visible. "Yoruichi..I-"

"ICHIGO!!!" Karin's voice caused them both to turn their heads towards the door. "Would you two put some clothes on!?" She yelled, shutting her eyes as she slammed the door shut. "Dad wants you downstairs stat!" Left in silence, both Ichigo and Yoruichi looked back at each other, shrugging.

"We'll need to find a new place." Ichigo murmured, getting off of his goddess and starting to pull on his boxers. A small, smooth hand reached out to grab his own. Yoruichi smirked, leaning on his back as she kissed his neck. Shivering, Ichigo grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his lap.

"Why don't we take a shower first?" She purred seductively, her fingers caressing his jaw line. Grinning impishly, Ichigo picked her up, the two laughing all the while as they entered the shower. Loud moans soon erupted from the room, causing the family members downstairs to cringe in disgust.

"Ew, you think Ichigo could be a bit more discrete." Karin groaned, plugging her ears. Yuzu nodded her head, pouting as she covered her head with a pillow.

"Yeah, Ichigo could've taken her to a hotel or something."

"Come now, my little girls. That is the sound of love." Isshin sighed, smiling as he lit candles near Masaki's shrine.

Just what was he planning to say to Yoruichi and Ichigo, and just what did Yoruichi recognize about him? Who is Isshin Kurosaki?

A/N: Mwaha. Fluffly-ness :) Yay, chapter 11 is done. Things are beginning to unfold from this point, heh. I didn't go that far with this chapter, because I wanted some YoruIchi-ness, and I didn't want to get right into the action and whatnot just yet. Gotta give the two lovers some time to be together, not to mention time to confess their love. Which, i have not figured out how I'm gonna go about that happening..hmm, any suggestions? You will be credited if i use your suggestion :) R&R Pwease :3 No flames, please.


	12. Confession and Stress

Yoruichi sat beside Ichigo on his living room couch. Across from them sat Isshin, his eyes darting from his son to the dark skinned beauty. Something about Isshin caught Yoruichi's eye. She couldn't quite lay her finger on it, but she knew there was definitely something in the air. She was getting a strange vibe, almost like she got from most of the higher level captains at soul society. Brushing off the sensation, she leaned back, her hand grasped in Ichigo's.

"So, how serious is your relationship?" Isshin interrogated, raising his eyebrow as he leaned forward. Ichigo sighed, annoyance apparant.

"Its serious enough." Ichigo sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"How is that so when you just started your relationship?" This caused the couple to glance at each other. They were aware that he thought they were together since the start. "Ah, you see, nothing gets past me, no matter how dumb I look." Yoruichi waited a moment, then looked into Isshin's eyes.

"Ichigo and I are fairly involved. I can honestly say, I want to be with forever." The cat smiled, squeezing Ichigo's hand. Isshin seemed happy with the answer as he stroked the beard he had, folding his arms over his chest.

"Your name is Yoruichi Shihouin, correct?" Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "No doubt one of the nobles daughters?" Ichigo's eyes widened, his breath caught. How did his dad know about that? "Its quite the honor." Isshin grinned. Yoruichi's glare never faultered as she nodded her head. She closed her eyes momentarily.

"Now I remember." She said, opening them slowly. Her golden eyes glowed with realization. "Isshin Kurosaki, captain-level shinigami."

"What!?" Ichigo felt his entire face go pale, his heart stopping in his chest. "Dad, your a-"

"A shinigami, yes." Ichigo glanced from his dad to Yoruichi, his face completely blank. "Don't look so surprised Ichigo. Where do you think your power comes from?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me!?" Ichigo rasped out, his hand leaving Yoruichi's as he grabbed his father by the front of his shirt. "Don't you think I have a right to know!?"

"Ichigo." Yoruichi said softly, setting her hand on his arm. Ichigo glanced to her, his anger subsiding as he let his dad go. "Isshin, we should talk more later. For now, I need to clear Ichigo's head." Nodding, Isshin watched as Yorichi coaxed Ichigo out of the house. He sighed. He hated to break the information so suddenly, but he had no choice. What with he'd just learned from Urahara, things were going down and fast. His son had to know the dangers he faced.

Yoruichi grasped Ichigo's head in her hands as she looked up into his eyes. The rain poured down on them, their bodies already soaked. Ichigop kept adverting his gaze, not wanting to look her in the eyes. He was too angry. That little bit of information sparked a rage within him. This whole time, all of his life, his dad was a shinigami. A shinigami! How could he have not known. Why hadn't Urahara said anything?

"Ichigo!" Her voice grabbed his attention. "Look at me." She demanded, Ichigo's eyes shifted to look into hers. "You need to calm down. We have to listen to what Isshin has to say. He keeps in touch with Kisuke often, he might have some news. And seeing as how serious he got, I'd say the news is pretty bad. Theres no time to stop and think about it now."

"All my life Yoruichi, all my life and I never knew. I never knew that my own father hunted and killed hollows. I never knew my dad was hundreds of years old. Do you know how shocking that is to me?" Yoruichi gave him a sweet smile, her thumbs stroking the spot just above his cheek bone beneath his eyes.

"I know. Its alot to handle considering the fact that we just finally gotten together. But, you have to keep yourself in control. You know there's that dorment hollow within you. We first need to find out whats going on. We'll discuss the rest later."

"I don't know Yoruichi. Right now, I'm not sure I'm fit to stay calm." Smiling, Yoruichi leaned up and kissed him. Ichigo thought about pulling away, but the thought quickly escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Her arms slid around his neck, pressing into him. "Thats one way to calm me down." Ichigo smirked, rubbing his hands up at down her back. Water droplets dripped off the ends of her hair. She licked her lips, smirking as she ran her hands throuugh his hair.

"Thats why I'm here. To make sure i keep your ass in check."

"And I'll gladly return the favor." He grinned, pulling her against him more. Glancing to his house, he sighed. "Ready to try this again?" He began to move for the door, but she stopped him, reaching out to grab his shirt. She pulled him down to her, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Several minutes later, they pulled apart.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes half open as she stared up at him. Ichigo smiled, his heart doing flips in his chest.

"I love you too." His voice was low and husky, much liked by Yoruichi as he leaned down for another kiss.

A/N: The confession chapter. Twas Thanksgiving. Alot of work from school, lots of people over. I hadn't the time to work on my fic, but it needed to be updated. The next chapter, I feel i owe everyone a long one. So, be prepared to read next time around. Cause for sure the next chapter is gonna be evily long. You'll be cursing me half way through, "Damn Nicole! How dare she make us read all this! Its insane!" Hehe, and I will reply with. "I warned you!" R&R Pwease :3 ohs HAPPY TURKEY DAY!


	13. Master Plan: The Icy Days of December

Ichigo sighed, walking beside Yoruichi as they made the trek to Urahara's shop. His father would meet them there shortly. Things were just turning out for the better, but no Ichigo felt they were going to take another turn, this time for the worse. Would they be fighting for their lives? Running for their lives? Or what? Would they be rescuing someone? Or exiling someone? He was dying to know! Yoruichi noticed his worried look, her smile reassuring him as he glanced down to the goddess.

"Just know that whatever it is, Ichigo, I'll be with you." Ichigo smiled, nodding as he squeezed her hand which he held in his firmly. One look at her and he was no longer fretting over what was going to be revealed. The beautiful dark skinned woman had confessed her love to him. Though big words weren't used, she still said those three little words that meant the most. Those three little words held so much meaning. Meaning that couldn't possibly be captured by any amount of words, yet mustered into one. Love. An emotion even Ichigo had come to accept. Yoruichi even had a hard time believing that she was capable of loving. But here she found herself deeply inlove with one Ichigo Kurosaki. She had told herself many times that it wasn't love, but her heart could no longer deny what she had felt for so long. It was impossible to keep denying it, for it was becoming more of a burden to bare. And now that everything was out in the open between them, they could take their relationship to more of a lovers level.

"Thats why I'm able to keep going, Yoruichi. Because I have you." His words were soft and soothing, feeling her body with a giddy warmth. Not even Kisuke had made her feel this way. And that was amazing because she thought what she felt for Kisuke was love. But now she knew that wasn't true. With Kisuke, she'd leave for days, months, years at a time. She would only return for a day or two then be gone once more. With Ichigo, she was around more than ever. Skipping social obligations and such to be with him. Hell, even after she had healed after the hollow attack, she remained with him. Opting to go to school with him. Nothing would stand in their way of being together. Whatever awaited them at Urahara's shop, they would face and conquer together. The bond such as love was strong. Even so that it could overcome even the toughest of battles; bring down the powerfulest of foes.

"Well, lets find out whats going on." Yoruichi sighed, stepping into Urahara's shop. To their surprise, Isshin was already there; sitting beside Urahara, the two talking in hushed tones. Ichigo raised a brow, plopping himself down and pulling Yoruichi down into his lap on the opposite side of the dubbed perverts.

"So whats so important you would drag us from our alone time?" Ichigo asked, resting his head on Yoruichi's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Yoruichi couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she set her arms over his, entrapping his limbs against her. She leaned back against his hard chest, taking in his warmth.

"We've discovered that a hollow has retaken its human form." Urahara began, leaning forward as he tossed a picture out into the space between them. "I believe you two know him." Ichigo and Yoruichi studied the picture for a few moments, their eye brows furrowing at the realization.

"Heerosaki Achikawa." The lovers said in unison. Their faces were blank, how could they not have sensed some sort of energy? "What do you mean he's a hollow in human form?"

"Achikawa was terrorizing the gates of Soul Society. Somehow he'd found a way to get in. Only problem was that when they sent the defense force after him, he abosrbed them into his body. they don't know how that happened, but when it did, a transformation took effect. Soul Society was extremely damaged, and General Shigekuni could only force him back into a different world. Unfortunately this one. Their too busy recovering from the incident that they couldn't dispatch a reaper.Things are pretty hectic over there right now."

"Not only that, but, from what we hear, you Ichigo are a hollow in human form." Ichigo felt his heart drop; his arms tightening around Yoruichi. She turned her head, looking back at him as his eyes grew distant. So that was the reason for the mask. That was the reason he had so much power during the fight with Byakuya. He was a hollow. A hollow, hybrid-ized with a human and shinigami.

"So what is that it? Do I have to fight this guy?" Ichigo's voice failed to mask his melancholy disposition. Not even the goddess in his arms could feel his normal cockyness radiating off of him. Such a blow to his heart, and yet she felt as if she could do nothing for him.

"Thats not even the tip of the ice berg Ichigo." Urahara stated, taking off his hat. The gesture caused both Yoruichi and Ichigo to widen their eyes. For no purpose had this man even taken off his hat. It wasn't something you seen everyday, and certainly not often. It was quite a rare opportunity to see him without it. Isshin cleared his throat, causing the attention to be focused on him.

"We know of your dream Yoruichi. Your nightmare of Ichigo dying in your arms. It has come to our attention that.. It was not a dream, but rather a premonition."

Yoruichi felt her heart stop. Her eyes widening as she shivered slightly. She stiffened in Ichigos embrace, fear suddenly apparent on her face.

"What do you mean? I don't have that kind of power. Foresight is impossible.." She stammered, looking down as the nightmare that had once plagued her dreams now plagued her thoughts. Ichigo's dying form caused her eyes to water, though she quickly pushed her tears back down as she looked up at Urahara. "Kisuke, clarify his words for me. Please tell me that-"

"I'm afraid thats unknown to me. I can't say what will happen to Ichigo, but we know for sure this Achikawa is after Ichigo's power. He wants Ichigo's mask, and to get it, he will stop at nothing. I've had a few reapers out in the field under my wing. They say he's absorbed a few hollows as well. He's becoming stronger, and we can't allow him to get Ichigo."

"To get to me, means they'll attack my family and Yoruichi." Ichigo's voice was drawn, no emotion whatsoever showing on his face. All this was too sudden for him, and Yoruichi could tell he was struggling to cope with it all. They had finally gotten together only to be torn apart by a new threat. His heart seemed crushed from the news. Urahara continued, telling them of his plan and how Ichigo should stay in one of his chambers and train. Ichigo and Yoruichi, however, paid no mind. They listened, of course, but their eyes were locked, studying each other. Both knew what they would have to sacrifice. They were going to be forced to put their love, their relationship on hold until Heerosaki was dead.

_**Broken heart one more time**_

_**Pick yourself up, Why even cry.**_

_**Broken pieces in your hands**_

_**Wonder how you'll make it whole**_

Ichigo walked slowly behind Urahara, Yoruichi watching from the doorway as her love entered the training grounds. She frowned, holding herself as she looked down. Isshin set his hand on her shoulder as he watched his son take on his shinigami form. They couldn't make out Urahara's words, and by the blank look on Ichigo's face, they couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Turning, Yoruichi made her way into a different room; one that belonged to her when she had stayed there. She shut the door, collapsing on her bed as she brought her knees up to her chest. Her heart felt as if it were torn from her. Tears suddenly poured from her eyes. She cried softly, holding her stomach as she did so. Why did it hurt so much? She had never before felt so much pain. But Ichigo was in immense danger, not to mention they weren't going to be able to spend any time alone together. Things were going to be dangerous from now on. They were going to be on full alert. Hiding out was all they could do for now, and for that time, Ichigo had to train his heart out. Nothing mattered; fatigue, pain, heartache, loneliness, love. They were forced to bottle up such feelings, plunged into a never ending season of depressing rain. November. A month both had thought would turn out to be a great month. Boy were they fooled. While the month would have its special place in both their hearts, it would forever be counted as one of the worst times. True, the saying was. The coldness of Novembers rain was a bittersweet droplet from above.

Yoruichi continued to let her tears fall, not remembering when she had last cried. She knew it had been awhile. She was a strong woman. She was never overwhelmed by such emotions. At least not until now. Her thoughts drifted over the month. How Ichigo had constantly haunted her during her short stay in Soul Society. How she had returned to this world to see him. How she'd been attacked, only to end up on Ichigo's door step. How he'd taken her in and cared for her, gave her a place to stay until she'd recooperated. How he'd so welcomingly invited her to stay at his place instead of Urahara's. He had done so much for her, and even fallen in love with her, or rather, realized he had been in love with her. Then there was their first time together. She had felt like it was indeed her first, even though she was far from being a virgin. And although it was his first time, Yoruichi felt differently. It had seemed as if he were an expert at bonding. He got her in all the right spots, knowing just where to please her most. Yoruichi could very well say he was her best, and he will be her last. She had no intention of being separated from him. None at all. She belonged to him just as he belonged to her. Screw the danger, screw it all.

_**You know, You pray**_

_**This can't be the way.**_

_**You cry, You say**_

_**Somethings gotta change.**_

_**And mend this Porcelain Heart of mine.**_

As the remaining days of November passed, the cold, icy days of December began their ascent. Snow fell freely from the heavens, the small white flakes showered the earth almost gracefully. Ichigo hadn't come out of the training center. Yoruichi knew that when he did come out, he would be much more powerful; he would appear differently. In that particular training room, time passed rather fast. No doubt Ichigo would appear older as well. Sighing, Yoruichi clutched her stomach as she became dizzy. She fell against the sink, and unfortunately for her, Kisuke just happened to be passing through.

"Watch yourself there princess." Kisuke smirked, tapping his trade mark cane on the ground. She gave him a, 'mind your own damn business look', and turned her attention to the fridge as she grabbed a carton of milk and quickly chugged it down, leaving a mustache of white over her lips. Urahara laughed, leaning on the wall as he watched her. She looked different; tired like. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked, almost concerned. The cat nodded, giving him a smile.

"I just miss Ichigo." She said softly, looking down. Her attitude had changed as well. "How much longer do you think he'll be in there?"

"Its hard to say. Ichigo has a high power level as it is, but he needs to learn how to bring out his inner hollow. I'm hoping Zangetsu can help him with that." Yoruichi nodded, walking past him towards her room. "Don't worry Yoruichi. Knowing Ichigo, he's probably already figured it out."

Yoruichi smiled faintly, nodding her head as she shut her door. Despite the reassurance, she still couldn't shake the feeling. Uneasy and unsettling, the feeling was. She didn't like it at all. She prefered to be strong and devoid of such feelings. However, her hormones seemed to be off balance. Not only was she feeling quite sick lately, but the emotion burden had hightened. Somehow everything seemed to be a blow ten times more than what it should be. Yoruichi felt weak. She couldn't stand up without becoming dizzy. And she missed Ichigo so very much. So much it was becoming unbearable. Just how long was he going to train without coming out for something to eat, or to rest? To make love to her and to hold her. She missed his embrace, as odd as it sounds. Yoruichi Shihouin, the Goddess of Flash, all around tease ached to be in the arms of a teen no less. A teen who had become a man.

_**Someone said "A broken heart would sting at first,**_

_**then make you stronger"**_

_**You wonder why the pain remains.**_

_**Were hearts made whole just to break?**_

Feeling the need to lay down for the umpteenth time that week, Yoruichi fell back on her bed, ignoring any knocks at her door. And soon the knocks stopped. She could hear faint whispers coming from Isshin and Urahara, telling others to let her be. At least those two understood her pain, her loneliness. She hadn't known how to act without Ichigo. She was always with him, for the entire month of November. In that short time, she had grown used to having him around her at all times. She'd grown used to teasing the poor boy, while also being able to open up to him. Never before had she been so free around someone. Kisuke being the exception of course; he'd known her alot longer after all. Sighing, Yoruichi closed her tired eyes, thoughts of Ichigo lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

The door to the training chamber creaked open, a very wornout and much more toned, powerful Ichigo stepped out. His clothes were battered to shreds, blood flowing freely from open wounds. Bandages covered others, which were now opened and bleeding as well. His hair was slightly longer, his appearance more manly. Urahara clapped his hands, seeing his changed Zanpackuto. The black blade was in a Bankai form, though, Urahara could tell it wasn't his Bankai. Ichigo said nothing as he headed for the shower room, his eyes down cast.

In truth, he wanted to seek out Yoruichi and spend his night with her. He would have to get back to his training soon. And he was certainly in no hurry to do that. He wanted to spend time with his goddess, not train for a battle to the death. Hell, anything was better than that. However, the thought of the dark skinned beauty being killed plagued his mind. He would never let any harm come to her. He would risk everything for her. But, he was scared to lose her. She would undoubtedly join the battle, risking her life for his. Ichigo, of course, didn't want that to be the case. Turning on the hot water, Ichigo stepped into the steaming shower, washing away the blooy and fatigue. The hotness of the water caressing his skin; massaging the aching out of his muscles.

_**Creator only you take the brokenness**_

_**And create it into beauty once again.**_

He slowly opened the door, smiling when he saw Yoruichi sound asleep. Her back was turned to him, so it was easy for him to slip on a bare of pants without being noticed. Ichigo eased onto the bed behind her, pulling up the covers as he got comfortable, laying his head in the crook of her neck while wrapping a protective arm around her mid drift. Yoruichi stirred, her eyes opening slowly. The warmness around her; the feeling of safety filled her body. Her heart lept for joy as she grabbed his hand, holding his arm against her. He smiled, kissing her neck as he lifted up. She rolled onto her back, looking up into his eyes. Her golden orbs glowed with happiness once more, her smile causing his heart to flutter. He'd missed that. Her eyes, her smile; her.

"Ichigo.." She whispered, lifting her hand and caressing his cheek. She could tell he'd aged a bit while training. His hair was shoulder length, still spikey at the top. He looked more like a young man instead of a boyish teen. Tears lined her eyes, his lips quickly crashing down on hers. Yoruichi moaned, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue. Thier kiss was passionate and heated, full of desire and restless lust. God, had she missed his lips. He may be inexperienced at the whole kissing thing, but he wsa on hell of a fast learner. The moment his warm lips touched hers, she was already dazed and aching for more. Heaving for air, the two lovers gazed into each others eyes once more, Ichigo's hand wandering her body. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Again, their lips met, Ichigo almost fully on top of her now. "When this is all over; when Heerosaki is dead, and your premonition is laid to rest, what do you say we get our own place together." With any other couple, under different circumstances, the pace they were moving at would've been too fast. But, Yoruichi and Ichigo could both tell that what they felt for each other; the love they had, was endless. Yoruichi knew there wouldbe no other for her, and likewise, Ichigo felt the same. So many firsts had been shared with her. She knew him through and through. She knew his pain, his struggle. And he knew hers. They understood each other perfectly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smirked, running her hands through his hair. She always knew that chamber progressed time. But just how much older was he now? She slowly slid her hands down his toned back, feeling the scars he had. She'd noticed that his wounds had been healing quickly, telling her that he had indeed learned how to control his hollow form. But just how had he done it? As she looked into his eyes, she decided she'd ask in the morning. For now, all she wanted was to spend time with him. "What will we do now, Ichigo?" Her voice was slightly unsure, the moons light failing to conceal her worried expression.

"Right now," Ichigo leaned down, kissing her neck softly, introducing his tongue to the bare skin he found. She gasped in pleasure as his hand slid up under her shirt to cup her breast. She said his name softly, her body aching for his. "All I want to do is you, Yoruichi." His low voice was husky, highly arousing her. She chuckled, the old Yoruichi returning as her signature smirk graced her lips.

"I'm all yours Ichigo." She nibbled on his ear lobe, hands sliding down his pants as he worked on stripping her of her clothes. The two lovers made love into the early morning, wanting to make up for lost time. It had only been a couple weeks at most, but to them a couple weeks apart was a long time. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Yep, they wanted to relish in their free time, wanting to touch every part of each other. Yoruichi came for the umpteenth time as she screamed his name in pleasure, her hot flesh contracting around his length as he came for his last time. Collapsing on her, he made no attempt to remove himself from her depths as he rested his head in between her breasts. Breathing laboredly, Yoruichi tightened her arms and legs around him, her eyes opening slowly as he lifted himself up to look into her golden orbs. Her face registered her pleasure, and he knew he wore the same expression. "Mm, did I forget to mention that you are on hell of a love machine Ichigo?" Her playful tone caused him to smirk, and chuckle softly.

"Only for you, Yoruichi." Lazily, he rolled them over so she was on top. Grinning, she rolled her hips, arousing him once more as she leaned down and pressed herself against him. Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her to him.

"Ichigo, will you promise me something?"

"Anything." Ichigo said, kissing her head as he finally gathered his breathing under control. Yoruichi lifted up, her face inches from his as she searched his eyes.

"Promise me that, no matter what happens from this point, that you'll stay alive." He couldn't help but laugh dryly at her words, bringing his hand up to brush her bangs away from her sweaty face. He gently caressed her cheek, pulling her down for a deep, sensual kiss.

"That goes without saying."

"Just promise me."

"Nothing will-"

"Ichigo." Yoruichi's eyes boared into his. Her saw her love, her fear. She was terrified to lose him, that he could tell. Sitting up, causing her to straddle his lap, he hugged her, kissing her neck as he did so. Her arms snaked around his neck, tightly returning his embrace as she made sure there was no space at all between them. Their bodies clung together, sweating as if they had just finished running a marathon.

"I promise." He whispered softly, tightening his arms around her. "But you have to do something for me in return."

"And that is?" Her arms tightened around his neck, her breathing calm and collect. It felt good to be with him again.

"When I fight Heerosaki, don't interfere." Yoruichi was silent. She couldn't promise that. She knew she would jump in if things started looking bad, regardless of the promise. "Yoruichi, I mean it. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"And if anything happened to you, Ichigo, I don't know how I would cope. I have to be with you. I need to be with you." Pulling back slightly, Ichigo kissed her softly, easily spilling his love for her into the sweet kiss.

"Then you understand how I feel. Just don't go playing the hero. Leave that glory for me." He smiled. "The hero always gets a reward later for his victory." Yoruichi's tention eased as she melted back into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Its a promise." She whispered. Who knew what awaited them in the future. But one thing was for certain; Yoruichi and Ichigo were inseparable. Not only were they fighting for everyone, they were fighting for each other. For their lives, for their love. Despite the horror that Heerosaki Achikawa was creating, their courage came from one heart; the heart that they now shared.

A/N: Yay. Long chapter, finally. A little bit of angst, little bit of sorrow, little bit of romance, hell this chapter had it all didn't it? I had to rack my brain to come up with a song that would fit the emotion of the thought of finally getting together only to be torn apart once more. The song by the way is Porcelain Heart, heh name for my next YoruIchi fanfic, by Barlow Girl. Check it out, its a pretty good song. Anywho, I tried to make this chapter revealing. Tis the reason I brought in Heerosaki Achikawa and Yoruichi's nightmare, well, premonition. That way, I have training chapters, then the battle chapters, then the aftermath chapters, then Yoruichi's premonition chapters, and then finally the ending to Cold November Rain. I'm actually amazed I was able to get this chapter this long. Being that I had a 4 day weekend, my cousin was no picnic, practically begging me to play my PS2 and running in and out of the computer room, "Come look at this! Its awesome!" Ten minutes later. "NIKKI! Beat this part for me." Talk about a headache. The whole thing went as quoted:

Cousin: Can I play your game?

Me: Is not hooked up.

Cousin: Hook it up.

Me: You've got arms and fingers, do it yourself.

Cousin: It takes too long.

Me: Like its gonna go any faster when I do it.

Cousin: Your fast with your hands. See, you type a mile a minute.

Me: This is a keyboard douche bag now get out and leave me alone.

Cousin: What are you writing?

Me: A fanfic.

Cousin: Which one?

Me: Chapter 13 to my Cold November Rain.

Cousin: Thats the Bleach one right? With the flash chick and Ichigo?

Me: Yoruichi and Ichigo, yeah. Now, do you mind? I can't type with you hovering over my shoulder.

Cousin: I'll just sit here and watch.

Me: Ugh, fine. I'll hook the game up.

Ten damn minutes later.

Cousin: Nikki, you so have to see this.

Me: What is it?

Cousin: Dart just turned into a dragoon.

Me: I know, I've only beat that game a million times.

Five minutes later.

Cousin: Nikki..

Me: What now?

Cousin: I can't beat this guy.

Me:Your a real pain in my ass you know that?

Cousin:Yeah, but I'm your cousin so you gotta love me.

Me: Maybe so but that doesn't mean I have to like you.

Me-3, Cousin-0

The game being played was The Legend of Dragoon.

R&R Pwease :3

Btw, Credit for idea help during the "confession" scene for YoruIchi goes to Kohryu. Thanks alot, i know the scene was dull-er than imagined, but hey, thats not the only "love" confession scene. Dramatic one comes a few chapters from now heh.


	14. To be, or not to be

"I'll just give you a trim, Ichigo. Don't be such a baby." Yoruichi sighed, holding up a pair of scissors in her right hand. Ichigo looked at her, then in the mirror at his shoulder lenght hair. He did need a hair cut, but on the other hand, what if she trimmed too high? In his mind he could see himself with a bald spot in the back of his head. Not a good picture. "Look, its just few inches. You act like I'm shaving you bald."

"That would never happen." Ichigo perked up, sitting on the bed and motioning for her to sit behind him. "Three inches Yoruichi. Thats all." He groaned, pouting his lips out slightly as she sat behind him. She set to work, trimming his hair back to how she remembered it. When she was finished, Ichigo felt himself blush slightly. It was silly of him to think the goddess was going to make a french poodle out of him. She may be a tease, but she didn't pull practical jokes like that. If any joke were to be played on him from her shoes, it would be sexual, of course. She smiled, brushing her hands through his hair. "Thats more like it." Ichigo grinned, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss hadn't lasted long, however, as Isshin came barreling through the door.

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled, his arms wrapped around Yoruichi tightly. The cat chuckled, pressing her small frame into Ichigo's. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just couldn't stand outside any longer my son! After hearing you two last night and this morning, oh, I just simply could not help myself!" Ichigo cocked his head, his expression blank for a moment. "In these times, the passion increases-"

"YOU WERE LISTENING!?" Yoruichi laughed as she stepped back, watching as Ichigo grabbed his father around the neck in a choke hold. "What're you? Some kinda sick pervert!" Ichigo waved his arms as his dad twisted his leg back, somehow they'd managed a most uncompromisable position on the floor. Much to Yoruichi's amusement. "Here we are, in a time of crisis, and your dipping in on my love life!" With one quick body slam to his father, the father-son quarrel wrestling match was over.

"Speaking of the crisis, Urahara and I would like to talk with you." Isshin said, suddenly serious as he stood and straightened himself. Yoruichi found herself wondering just how he managed to go from the perverted father, to the serious pep talker in just a matter of minutes. She decided it wasn't worth the thought as she followed the two guys out of the room and into Urahara's. She smiled to herself. She'd been in this room many, many times. She had intimate knowledge of Kisuke and his surroundings. Brushing the thoughts aside, she took a seat next to Ichigo, opposite of Isshin.

"We wanna go over a few strategic plans." Urahara began, taking his hat and glasses off. Yoruichi knew he was trying to keep his nerves in check. She could tell by the way he'd been acting. Not only had he left her alone while Ichigo was training, but he'd also resorted to manners. His hat, for one, never came off. And now it sat on the floor beside him. For two, his eyes were almost always shielded by a pair of shades, and yet, they sat beside his hat. And three, he'd never invited anyone into his room unless of course, it were for more pleasurable matters. Urahara ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he looked up and into Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo, this guy is something else. We have no idea how powerful he is, but we know he's been absorbing more powers lately. A few of my wondering eyes have informed me that he's seeking you out."

"I don't get it." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, looking to Urahara. "If Achikawa really did want Ichigo, then why didn't he kill us before when he had us alone? He had his chance. And if he's as desperate as you say, why did he let us go?" Good question. Why had he let them go? Yoruichi watched as Urahara removed a feather from his pocket. He twirled it in his hands before setting it in front of them.

"Achikawa wasn't strong enough to take you, or him for that matter on before. But now," Tossing a small rock onto the ground in between them, Urahara looked up to stare into the eyes of his previous lover. "He's stronger. He's been devouring hollows and soul reapers left and right. Just last night, I got word he drained the power from a lieutanent, although, I don't know who yet."

"Then why are we just sitting here talking? We should be training for when we have to face this thing." Isshin, breaking hsi silence, leaned forward, clering his throat.

"First, Ichigo, we need to devise a training method. I'm aware you've accomplished what you went into the chamber for?" Ichigo's features became still, the air around them changed. Yoruichi felt her heart sink at the deathly air that hovered in the room. She turned to look to Ichigo, her eyes widened slightly. His eyes were yellow and black, a subtle, but crazy grin on his face. Isshin nodded, stroking his beard. "Very good, son." Ichigo took in a breath, allowing himself to return to his normal brown-eyed state.

"Look, I don't care about any training methods. They're all the same. I'll get stronger either way, right?" Urahara glanced to Isshin, nodding his head slowly.

"As true as that may be, this isn't a game Ichigo."

"Things have gone to hell." Yoruichi sighed, stiing back on her hands. Ichigo looked down a moment, clenching his fists.

"I can't just sit here and talk if this guys after me. Its only a matter of time before he finds me anyway." Standing, Ichigo closed his eyes, his Zanpackuto appearing in his hand. Yoruichi watched her lover closely. Wait, had he been in his shinigami form this entire time? Smirking, Ichigo looked down to her. He seemed so real.. "I abandoned my gigai long ago, Yoruichi." Looking into his eyes, she smiled, nodding. she had also abandoned her gigai long ago. It was easy to maintain enough spirit energy to keep a solid form now. "So, what are we waiting for? Lets get to training." Ichigo grinned, walking out. Yoruichi sprang to her feet, quickly tailing after Ichigo.

"Ichigo, wait. you mean to tell me that last night you were-mmm.." As if she'd just gotten into a hot spring, she felt her entire body relax as his lips met hers. Who cared that some psycho hollo-gami absorber was after them? All she knew was Ichigo. Pulling back, Ichigo smiled, caressing her cheek softly.

"That was all me last night Yoruichi." That seemed to be proving a very arousing thing lately. Ichigo had been the one to be seductive with words lately. Well, she had her fair share of them, but it was a huge turn on when something that husky and dirty came from his lips. She smiled, leaning her head into his touch. No sooner than she had leant more his way, she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her. Ichigo quickly caught the falling goddess. His expression changed from calm to worried once more. "Yoruichi, whats wrong?"

"Its nothing, I'm fine." She replied softly, her hand grasping her head, while the other held tight to her lower abdomen. Ichigo noticed this, his eyes widening slightly. Was she...?

"Yoruichi, are you-" He hadn't the time to ask her as Urahara and Isshin came walking out of the room. Yoruichi waved Ichigo off, shaking her head as she stood up straight.

"No, I'm not Ichigo." She said flattly. It wasn't possible for her to be pregnant...was it? Gathering her voice once more, she gestured towards the kitchen. "We should eat something before we get down and dirty." Ichigo watched as she walked past him, his eyes narrowed. Maybe she was just sick. Shrugging his shoulders he followed her.

"I'm starving." He groaned, a sharp growl bellowing from his stomach. Yoruichi laughed, shaking her head. Why look at the negative side of the situation? Until that battle, they would be able to be together. And to her, thats all that mattered.

A/N: GASP, is she...dun dunn dunnnn... I'm not really sure myself, heh. All those in favor of Yoruichi being pregnant lemme know. But I know I gotta keep some excitement in this story. My friggin' cousin spilled chili all over my idea sketch for this fic and now I'm screwed. 56 chapters I had planned out and now I gots nothing, sigh. Bare with me guys until I can thoroughly remember the ideas. But for now, i'm gonna need some encouragement and suggestions. Care to help a fellow fanfic-er out? R&R Pwease :3


	15. Someone that your with

Ichigo staked his zanpackuto into the ground, cracking his knuckles and back as he stretched. He gave a sour face t his surroundings. He'd trained so long to control the hollow within him that he was becoming rather sick of training. This though, things were different. His attention adverted to the dark skinned woman a few feet in front of him. He eyed her with a smile as she stretched, removing her over shirt and tying her long purple locks back into her signature pony-tail. It had been a while since the two trained together, Ichigo could only imagine how it would be now that they were actually together. She no longer needed to force herself upon him.

"I know I'm no match for you, but I'm not holding back Ichigo." Yoruichi smirked, narrowing her eyes at him. Ichigo returned her smirk with a matching grin, getting into a fightning stance. In a flash, the two lovers were punching, kicking, and dodging. Urahara and Isshin stood from the entrance of the room, smirking as they watched the two train. They had to admit, their speed was magnificent. It had increased alot since the last time they saw them. Yoruichi twisted around, jabbing Ichigo in the back with her knee. She flipped off of him, blocking as he brought his leg up for a kick. Her eyes began to glow, and Ichigo knew she was getting serious.

"You said no holding back, Yoruichi." His tone was mocking as his own eyes started glowing. she charged, electricity swirling around her fist as she made contact with his gut. The orange haired boy doubled over slightly.

"And I'm not going too." The goddess sneered. If they were going to defeat Achikawa, they couldn't afford to go easy on one another during training. Ichigo made a swift move unseen by Yoruichi. The only thing she registered was the pain in her back, followed by a quick jab to her stomach. She refrained from doubling over like he did, and instead came around with a round house kick, nailing Ichigo in the face. The force of the kick sent him flying, and she flash stepped after him, her foot meeting his back as she kicked him into the air. "Ichigo, quit holding back!" Yoruichi yelled as she came up after him. Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he dodged her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back against him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He murmured. She growled, twisting and reversing their position as she held his arm behind his back.

"No, but unless we get stronger, we'll die." Ichigo nodded, breaking away as he made contact with the ground. Yoruichi did the same, standing across from him. Ichigo held his hand over his face, while Yoruichi held her fist out to the side. Energys clashed as Ichigo's face was enveloped within a mask, his aurora changing. Yoruichi concetrated her power, lightning striking around her as her aurora also changed. Two words left the goddess's lips.

"Flash Cry." In a burst of light, the lovers clashed, repeatedly. Yoruichi constantly being driven into the ground by his attacks. She put up a decent fight though. Collapsing to her knees, Yoruichi shook slightly. Using Flash Cry was never easy on her body. Ichigo removed his mask, quickly kneeling beside her. She laid back, breathing heavily.

"This is why I held back." He said, tearing off a piece of his long black jacket and tying it around the cut on her arm. She shrugged, sitting up slightly.

"No pain, no gain." She smirked. Ichigo lent in and placed his lips on hers. This was the best part about training with Yoruichi. She was open, and even before they were together, she would pounce on him and basically try to rape him, in a sense anyway. She didn't deny wanting him, she never had. And she certainly never will. Ichigo was desirable in every sense of the word! And likewise, Ichigo could say the same thing about her. Even now, clothes torn, scruffy hair, and all banged up, she looked sexy to him. There wasn't a thing that could make this woman any less attractive. Clapping soon reached their ears as they both broke apart and turned to see Urahara and Isshin walking towards them.

"Impressive." Urahara grinned, tapping his cane twice on the ground. Yoruichi sighed, standing with Ichigo. "Although, we didn't mean training in _that_ way." He said, refering to the lust and desire in the couples eyes. Ichigo grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to the ground.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, giving a discrete, "Hmph."

"Theres nothing to be ashamed of son," Isshin grinned, taking a small step towards Ichigo and his favorite cat. "theres nothing wrong with a little bit of excerise in between punches." The perverted man wiggled his eyebrows, earning a fist in the face. That brought a whole knew meaning to knuckle sandwich. Feeling tortured enough, Yoruichi dropped her hands to her side.

"So, why did you two idiots interfere?" A small, subtle sigh left Urahara as he unsheathed his concealed zanpackuto. Isshin merely stood aside, his hands in his pockets. Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization. "You can't be serious, Kisuke!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"We have no other choice Yoruichi. He has to learn it. Its the only way." Urahara stated, eyes glaring into Yoruichi's. Not good. Ichigo hated the feeling of being left out. He grunted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey! Don't talk around me! I'm right here!" The teen shouted. If anything annoyed him, it was the thought of being left out. They were talking about him so he had a right to know just what the hell they were going on about. "Whats the only way?"

"Piercer of Hell." Yoruichi murmured, looking down. Ichigo glanced back at her, narrowing his eyes more. He turned his questioning gaze to Urahara.

"The Piercer of Hell. Opposite to your Bankai's attack Piercer of Heaven." Taking a few steps, Urahara turned, lifting his zanpackuto in the air. "Unlike any other attack you've learned, this one requires the use of your inner-hollow. Your Vizard, shall we say. When in basic form, which is only your mask, I'm assuming you know that." Ichigo gave a nod. "The attack is concentrated from your dark power. When your in your full Vizard form, the attack takes more than just a simple furrow of power."

"So, your saying I'll need to be in full control of my power at all times." Urahara nodded, smiling. Finally, they were on the same page! "Kinda like concentrating my power into that sphere at Kukaku's." Ichigo said absentmindly.

"Exactly like that, except, this time, your concentrating that power throughout your body and into your Bankai." Ichigo understood perfectly as he withdrew his sword from the ground a few feet ahead of them. Yoruichi and Isshin stepped aside, watching as Ichigo shifted into Vizard form once more. Ichigo raised his zanpackuto.

"Bankai." No sooner than the words left his lips, a bright light bursted out, Ichigo's Bankai looked alot different. not only was the blade slightly longer, the hilt was wrapped in a red lace lining. There were two, metal spikes coming out of the tip of the hilt where the blade ran. At the other end, poker like spike resided. It was a rather impressive modification, Yoruichi thought. She hid the smirk on her face. Boy, was she proud of her man. Slowly, Ichigo did as Urahara instructed. Several movements of his sword and a small chant resulted in black and red rain rising from the ground-up. The air changed once more as realms shifted. Isshin felt a small sweat drop appear on his head, goose bumps breaking out over his skin.

"This is.." Yoruichi said breathlessly as she stepped back. The rain began swirling around Ichigo, absorbing itself into him, then flowing into the blade. Urahara clapped his hands together.

"Piercer of Hell." He remarked, watching as Ichigo powered down, removing his mask. "You won't need to say the small chant. Just do the movements like so with Zangestu and push out the power you have. You'll need to improve your skill though. Keep working with that attack, you'll have it mastered sooner than you think."

Ichigo nodded his head, staking his zanpackuto back into the ground as he tore off his jacket and shirt.

"Well, in order to do that, I'll need to enhance everything else. My speed, strength, power... Lets get back to training, Yoruichi." He smirked, assuming a stance. Yoruichi stood for a moment, marveling at him. He was getting stronger, each passing second somehow. With Urahara and Isshin with them, the four began their immense training under both Yoruichi and Urahara's guidance. They were running out of time. Soon, very soon, Achikawa was bound to sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure. And Ichigo would be damned if he wasn't going to be ready for him. Ichigo watched as Yoruichi went in for a punch. He saw the spark in her, her golden eyes held a strong sense of determination. He would get stronger, they all would. But most importantly, he would for her.

A/N: Ichigo's learned a new move, impressive eh? He's a fast learner, now he just needs to perfect it, of course. And its thanks to Kohryu for helping me with ideas :3 R&R Pwease!


	16. Atomic War Head

Ichigo sent a burst of dark energy at the farthest mountain, decentigrating it. He held his new Bankai out in front of him, his mask concealing his true expression. Yoruichi stood beside him, her body glowing as she sent her own blast out at the moutain beside the one he'd just destroyed. Using her Flash Cry technique, she destroyed that moutain, grinning when she glanced over to her lover. She'd gotten used to the mask; it no longer had an affect on her. Again, Ichigo called for his newest attack, Piercer of Hell. The attack itself was powerful, but when you had a vizard such as Ichigo performing with bankai, well now that was a whole different ball game. Ichigo's power had enhanced the attack, if it weren't for the uniqueness of Urahara's training room, his attack could have very well destroyed the entire place. Not to mention the fact that Ichigo had purposely been holding back. Yoruichi was there, he could allow his power much freedom for fear of her safety.

Again, Yoruichi powered heself up. In truth, she had exhausted her power long ago, fueled by only her want and desire to be near Ichigo when he was training. Who knew when Ichigo would be forced to fight to the death? It could be any moment now and Yoruichi wasn't going to waste any of that time. Damnit, this was her Ichigo! She would die before she gave up on him. Her body began to glow once more as she fought to keep her Flash Cry under her control. Her body had nothing left to fight the power hungry attack. Ichigo noticed this, setting his masculine and clawed hand on her shoulder as he turned to her. Yoruichi refused to look at him; she refused to admit that she needed a break. But Ichigo wouldn't have her wear herself out any longer. He'd felt her power decline, had been feeling the difference for hours now. He was amazed she was able to push herself so far.

"Why don't you take a break now, Yoruichi." His voice was rough, yet soft. He had complete control over his hollow self, that she could tell. "If you keep doing this, you'll kill yourself."

"I want to fight beside you, Ichigo." She stated, eyes focused on the mountain in front of her. Concentrating her power once more, she called forth her Flash Cry. Ichigo watched as the focus of his love interest shot an amazingly huge blast at the huge rock a mile away. He heard the loud crash, the rock disappearing as only rubble remained in its place. The goddess was extraordinary. And the hollow within him quite liked the determination she had. "I'll be fine." She glanced at him. Ichigo nodded, stepping back as he resumed his mastering of his attack. Pretty soon he'd have mastered it and then some, coming up with several perks for the piercer of hell. He could even combine it with piercer of the heavens. What an attack that would be; purgatory for hell itself. As if the two had already knew it was coming, Yoruichi and Ichigo flash stepped out of the way of a huge clay spire of fire and earth. The attack was amazingly brutual as it took out everything in its path. The two turned to see a smirking Kukaku with her fist wedged in the ground.

"Very nice." The fireworks expert grinned. She stood straight up, hand on her hip as she gave them her signature grin. Funny that. Yoruichi had a signature smirk, while Kukaku had her infamous grin. "I don't suppose you two would like to learn something new?" Ichigo smirked beneath his mask, walking up to her as Yoruichi followed, limply.

"So, how exactly does it work?" Yoruichi asked, raising a slinder brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. Knowing Kukaku, the attack would be simple, yet greedy. Her attacks usually required alot of spiritual control and power. Something the dark skinned goddess hadn't had at the moment.

"Like the rest of my attacks. Flex your power, control it, release it at the right moment when your fist makes its connetion with the ground. Simple if you have the power and experience to do it. For the two of you, it should be a piece of cake, but then again, you two look like you've been through hell." Kukaku laughed slightly, glancing the two up and down. Yoruichi and Ichigo turned their heads to glance each other up and down. True. Both their clothes were reduced to shreds and they were quite bloody and banged up. Yoruichi shrugged, stretching as she sighed. "Get yer asses cleaned up and then we'll start the process for the attack." Ichigo nodded, removing his mask and allowing his power to subside. He turned to his goddess, smiling gently.

"I'm gonna talk to my dad for a bit, I'll be in a few." Yoruichi nodded, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before sauntering off into the house, destination, Urahara's healing shower. "Kukaku, thanks for coming down." Ichigo smiled, turning to the proclaimed badass. "I take it you know of Achikawa?"

"Know of him?" Kukaku sneered as they took a seat beside Urahara and Isshin on the rocks near the centers entrance. "I watched him devour the soul of Lieutenant Iba and Captain Komamura. The two were the first on the scene after this Achikawa fellow broke into soul society. That bastard sucked the life from them." Her voice was ragged as she clenched her fist. Who'd of thought? Kukaku Shiba, showing despair over mercenaries from the Arc. The girl was known as a hard ass for crying out loud. Compassion wasn't something she tended to show.

"I see." Urahara said, his head hanging. "So, you've come to help then?" Kukaku nodded, lighting up a cigarette as she inhaled the smoke.

"Atomic War Head is my best attack. I figured Ichigo here would combine it with one of his attacks. Makes for one hell of a blow doesn't it?" Kukaku grinned. Ichigo nodded, then looked to his father.

"I've been wanting to ask, how are Karin and Yuzu?"

"Oh, my little darlings are fine." Isshin sighed, clasping his hands together as his eyes watered. "Their growing up so fast Ichigo, so fast! Oohh!!" Isshin sobbed, grabbing onto his son and crying into his shoulder. Ichigo glared, looking away as he set his face in a scowl. Oh, his dad could be so annyoing and embarassing!

"Well as long as their ok. Tell Yuzu not to clean too much and tell Karin to kick ass out in the field." Ichigo murmured as he stood. He frowned slightly. "Do me a favor and tell them, I love them." And with that, he disappeared into Uraharas place. Isshin watched his son for a moment, then sighed, hanging his head as his eyes narrowed.

"I wonder. If I'd have stayed in soul society and took place as a captain, would all of this be happening now?" Urahara glanced up, smirking slightly as he tossed a picture of the three of them he, Kukaku, and Isshin standing with Yoruichi.

"That would've made it easier for Yoruichi." Laughing, the three decided to do some training of their own. Meanwhile..

Yoruichi turned on the hot water, leaving the cold off as she steamed up the room. Her body was worn and tattered. She dropped the shreds of clothes she had on, pooling around her feet as they hit the ground with a slight thud. She pulled her hair loose of its pony tail, shaking it out as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. God, she looked like hell. Sighing, she slid open the door to the shower, stepping in and closing it back. The steaming water massaged her skin, causing her to sigh in pleasure as she stood beneath the shower. Her wounds all began to heal, her energy returning as fatigue washed away. Like the hot springs water, Urahara had made it so even his hot water had the same effects. She closed her eyes, thinking of the past events from the last few days she'd been training with Ichigo non stop.

He never ceased to amaze her. Never. Not once had he let her down. He'd only proved to her of how much of a great fighter, and lover, he was over the past few weeks. When she had first met him, he was a brash, stubborn kid who couldn't stand to fail at anything he did. He was naive, enough so that he would rush into battle without considering his injuries. He was stupid then, a idiot practically begging for death as he took one too many risks. And when she took him under her wing, she realized that this boy had a heart of pure gold and was even more noble than any man could ever claim to be. He did everything out of care for those he loved. It wasn't long before he became a man, right under her nose. She watched him grow; watched as he gained more intelligence and speed and strength. She watched as his body gained more manly features, much to her liking. She was attracted to him for all his features. But most of all, he was Ichigo. Her Ichigo. She wouldn't trade him for the world, or for anything else. Their love meant everything to her. She'd had enough of living life for only herself, reaching for things that kept destroying her. She was sick of envying lives of others, believing that they had what she needed. No, she had found what she needed. She couldn't explain why she had suffered all those times before when she had lived for the purpose of satisfying others. She couldn't explain why everyone else could find love, why they had it so much better than her. But now, her heart saw who truly meant everything to her. She saw who she had been striving to satisfy.

Yoruichi gasped as she felt a large, masuline had press palm flat on her lower stomach. She smiled, leaning back against Ichigo's bare, toned chest. His arms encircled her, head resting on her shoulder. She set her arms over his, laying her head back on his shoulder. She needed this, needed him. He was the only one who could ease her, set her mind straight. And likewise, Ichigo felt as if they were the only two people in the world. She had always made him feel that way. Made him feel like the only man, the only thing that mattered. His arms tightened around her as he kissed her shoulder, then her neck. He grinned when she tilted her head to the side more, mouth set in a smirk as she moaned softly. She reached up, bringing her arms around his neck. She allowed his hands to wander, one hand drifting lower over her abdomen, while the other reached up to caress and fondle her well endowed chest. Screw Achikawa and the crisis at hand, they needed each other now. Yoruichi turned to him, Ichigo's hand palming her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, lips crashing into his as he picked her up and held her between the shower wall and himself. All was forgotten as the two lovers filled the room with moans and grunts of pure, sheer pleasure and rapture. Nothing could compare to the way Yoruichi was feeling as Ichigo pumped himself into her again and again, harder and deeper each time. It was pure bliss. Her moans only got louder as Ichigo bestowed her with kisses and caresses, fastening his pace. This could be the last time the two spent alone together, it was best they shared their love one last time before they were forced to put their lives on the line.

After cumming for their third time, the two dried themselves off, Yoruichi seductively leading him to their bedroom as she sat back on the bed, giving him a smirk. Ichigo dropped his towel, kissing her as she pulled him down onto her. The two were lost in the heat of passion, giving and taking for the remainder of the day, and even the night.

By mid-day, Ichigo and Yoruichi walked into the training room, both looking rather refreshed and satisifed. Kukaku was out in the center of the field with Ganju. Ganju was on the ground, holding his head as Kukaku stood above him with a scowl, her fist balled. The two chuckled knowingly, turning to Urahara and Isshin.

"How long have they been at it?" Ichigo asked, casting a glance to the siblings. Isshin laughed, scratching his head. "That long huh?"

"I feel sorry for Ganju." Yoruichi chuckled, grabbing Ichigo's hand. She squeezed gently, looking up into his eyes. "Shall we?" With a nod, Ichigo and Yoruichi flash stepped out near Kukaku.

"Well if it isn't hard head." Ichigo sighed, kicking Ganju in the gut. As if he'd just attained new power, Ganju bolted up, only to jump back as he saw Ichigo's hollow mask envelop his face.

"Your getting faster kid." Kukaku complimented, tossing her cigarette aside as she looked at the orange haired ryoka. Ichigo shrugged, his bankai appearing in his hand. "No to mention learning how to conceal your power. Thats a good start. Now, lets get to learning this move."

Ganju took a seat with the other two onlookers, highly impressed at how fast they were learning his sisters moves. What surprised him most was the way Kukaku was acting toward them. He smiled slightly at the sight of his sis training the God and Goddess of Flash.

"Ichigo, try sending the blast through your bankai, then try combining it with piercer of hell and piercer of the heavens."

"If I did that, this entire place would collapse." Ichigo stated, punching the ground and creating that same clay spire Kukaku had created th eday before, but a hundred times more powerful.

"But you can combine them?" Yoruichi looked over, her body glowing as she combined Flash Cry with Atomic War Head. The attack was quite powerful; a blast the size of the sun at the tip of Yoruichi's palm, and it kept growing. She inhaled, the attack disappearing.

"Yeah, I can." Ichigo grinned, looking at Yoruichi. "I've also come up with several other moves. We'll be fine. I'll destroy Achikawa." Ichigo said confidently. Yoruichi nodded her head, in full belief Ichigo could win.

"And I've come up with a new Flash tecnique." In a flash, heh, Yoruichi was gone, yet, and after image of her smirking remained. Kukaku couldn't sense her, couldn't feel her presence at all. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn. "Fade Step." The goddess grinned.

"Impressive." Kukaku said, turning. "While Ichigo is doing his own training, what do you say to a match, Yoruichi?"

"What are the stakes?"

"I win; you owe me a drink." Kukaku cracked her knuckles, stretching as she stared down Yoruichi. Nodding, Yoruichi stood in her fighting stance, looking over at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, flash stepping off into the canyon.

"And if I win, you owe me some milk." And the two were clashing, The Goddess of Flash, Shunshin and Shunko master Yoruichi clearly had the upper hand as Fireworks expert and stoic badass Kukaku held up a great fight. And the best part of it all; they were getting stronger by the minute.

A/N: And there you have chapter 16, where Ichigo learns new moves and as you can tell, they all get stronger. This is the last training chapter, the battle with Achikawa begins next mwahahaha. Long battle though, lasts quite a few chapters, on and off battles, etc. Long weekend, written on a sunday. For some odd and strange reason, even though I have these chapters mapped out, I just couldn't seem to get a start. I had writers block, still kinda do, so if this chapter sucks, you know who, or rather, what to blame. Not me, writers block. Damn it to hell, eh? We all know writers block sucks, it bites our asses and stings us. Delaying our updates and whatnot, how dare it. Right? Am I right? HOW DARE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! YOU SUCK! GO CHOKE ON A DILDO WOULD YOU!!! There, I got my frustrations out, now, R&R Pwease :3


	17. Out of Time

The air was thick with pulsing hearts as a loud screeching haulted Ichigo and Yoruichi mid punch. Everyone turned to look up at the ceiling, the walls rumbled. What the hell was causing the place to tremor so bad? Just as Urahara opened his mouth to speak, a high power forced everyones hearts to drop, causing sweat beads on their heads and their hands to stand. Kukaku gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"He's here already!?" Fear suddenly snaked its way into Yoruichi's heart as she looked over to Ichigo. His face was set in a look of determination. It seemed as though Achikawa's energy had no effect on him as he stood still and calm. He glanced to Yoruichi and gave her a slight smile and nod. Taking a step, Kukaku jerked her head back his way. Just where did he think he were going, hm? "You've still got a few moves to perfect, leave the warm up to me." The fire works expert grinned, cracking her knuckles. "i'll have em wore out for ya."

"Kukaku, this is my battle. You can't-"

"Oh shut up woith the hero and big talk." Kukaku grunted, walking forward. "Finish what you started kid." Another loud cry echoed the basement; walls shaking once more. "That would be my que!" As Kukaku ran out, Ganju went after her.

"Idiots!" Ichigo shouted, running after them. A small dark tonned hand grabbed his shoulder. Ichigo turned, looking down at the love of his life. Yoruichi smiled to him, squeezing his shoulder.

"Kukaku'll be fine. She's alot stronger than you think." Ichigo waited a moment. It wasn't right sending a girl out into battle, especially when it were his battle. But he didn't actually send her out, she went out on her own. Deciding to trust in her abilities, Ichigo glanced to Urahara.

"Alright. Two on two." He stated, standing beside Yoruichi as he motioned for his dad and Urahara to stand and fight. Witht the battle mintues away, the four worked to complete their training as...

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Achikawa yelled, his hollow mask quite silly looking. Kukaku laughed as she came out of the shop, hands on her hips.

"What are ya carryin on about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The vizard gave her a funny look, then used one of his extra long, and quite slick limps to thrust at her. However, she stepped aside, eyes closed. "Someone's cranky." She mused, opening her eyes to reveal her glowing power. Achikawa screamed once more, attacking her with another of his four limbs. This time around, Kukaku went to grab for him, but instead, Ganju pushed her out of the way.

"SIS!" Ganju called. Kukaku looked up, growling as she stands and walks over to him. The two forgot about Achikawa for the time being, Achikawa stared at them with a tilted head. What the hell was going on? They were fighting not but seconds before! What were they, bipolar?

"YOU IDIOT!" Kukaku shouted, punching her brother and sending him flying back into the shop. She could hear him snore, which let her know he was fast asleep. "Now, where were we?" Kukaku grinned, balling her fist as it began to glow. Using a slower version of the flash step, Kukaku appeared in front of him, her fist meeting his stomach. Achikawa flinched slightly, stumbling back as Kukaku continued her rampaging hits from all sides.

"Your wasting your time." Achikawa spoke, his voice deep and hoarse. Kukaku hadn't even seen him move; she was on her back, coughing up blood as he stomped her into the ground. This guy was fast as a motha-

"Kukaku!" The small voice of Ururu called, blasting Achikawa as Tessai came running out after her. Kukaku merely grinned, wiping the blood from her lips. Thank the heavens they came out when they did, she could've be a goner!

"Thanks guys." She nodded, standing as she stared at Achikawa. He didn't move for a moment, then suddenly one of his limbs came barreling at them. Jinta whacked it; almost severing it from the beast.

"Yeah! leave it to me guys!" Jinta remarked, running and slashing at Achikawa. Kukaku's eyes widened. This jkid was even more stupid than her brother! Who in any hell would charge a beast like that at his age? Maybe Ichigo..

"Jinta!" Kukaku yelled, doing her mini-flash step and grabbing him. The two watched as a limb was struck into the spot Jinta had just been in. "Dumb brat!" Kukaku scolded, smacking him on the head. "We all attack on three." She grunted. "One.."

"Three!" Jinta shouted, everyone charged. Clashing, flying, and destroying everything around them. Hell, if Achikawa didn't destroy Urahara's shop, they sure as hell would.

"What is going on up there!" Ichigo growled, shielding Yoruichi as rocks began to fall. The four shinigami flash stepped their way to the entrance.

"This is it, Ichigo. Are you sure your ready to fight him?" Things got silent, and only a shrill cry from Kukaku could be heard. Ichigo nodded his head, grabbing Yoruichi's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I've been training in this place for a long time now. I'm ready to kill him." His voice was laced with determination, and Isshin rather liked the fact that his son had become so powerful. It was amazing at how much stronger he'd gotten, at how much his power had increased in such a short amount of time. He turned to Yoruichi, looking over her face and features, wanting to mesmerize his goddess. He didn't know what to say to her. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her at all costs, and he was going to do just that. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought his lips to hers, earning a soft, low moan from the goddess, which caused him to smile inwardly. As their lips molded together, Ichigo felt himself relaxing more. Indeed the battle before him was frightening. But only in the sense that he could lose her. Right now, though, Ichigo felt that fear fade, replaced with a new feeling. They were going to make it, and she would be fine. Pulling back, the two lovers gazed into each others eyes before nodding to the two perverts, who were whispering about something. Hm, here they were about to fight a battle that could cost them their lives and those two numb nuts were swimming around in the gutter.

"Give it a rest." Yoruichi sighed, shaking her head slightly before looking back up into the brown orbs of her lover. Ichigo shrugged slightly, giving her a small smile.

"You ready?" He asked, running his hands along her back. Yoruichi nodded, sliding her hands down his chest.

"Lets get this over with."

Kukaku hit the ground hard, bloody spurting from her mouth as her back cracked. Limply, she lifted herself up, glancing over to the others who were unconscious. Where the hell was Ichigo? Cursing her low power, she clutched her stomach, fist balled as she kneeled on one knee, the other leg purched out in front of her. Deciding if she were going to die, she were going to go out with a bang, Kukaku charged again, only to be knocked into a wall. Still, she stood her ground. Achikawa had to admit; her determination was brilliant.

"Your persistant." A smirking and rather happy Achikawa remarked, raising a brow as she grinned. Kukaku's eyes glowed mysteriously. It was then that Achikawa noticed the wound on his left limb, and his blood that was slowly seeping into her unnoticed. That could only mean one thing; if her didn't kill her now, she'd become like him. Sending all his limbs at her, Kukaku found that she had no power to move. She closed her eyes, expecting immediate pain. Achikawa screeched in pain, disappearing into a black mass. Kukaku slowly looked up to see Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked, looking down at her. Glancing from his bloody bankai to the long limb on the ground, Kukaku nodded. Her once glowing eyes returned to normal as she fell into Ichigo's arms. Urahara and Isshin waltzed out, sighing. "Dad, take Kukaku. We're going after Achikawa." Nodding to his son, the former shinigami picked the stoic woman up and muttered something to Ichigo before walking inside.

"Are you sure about following him in there?" Yoruichi inquired, staring at the closing mass of blackness. Ichigo didn't answer her verbally; walking into the void instead. Inhaling, Yoruichi followed. The two glanced around as they surfaced in a shadowy, dark realm. The air was think with the stench of blood and sulfur. Hollows appeared from shadows on the ground, causing the two to put their backs together. "Find Achikawa. i'll take care of these guys." Ok. Was she just insane, or had the air made her dilusional? Ichigo turned, ignoring the hollows.

"Your joking, right?" He said, causing the female to turn his way. The hollows tilted their head as the two carried on a convo. Had they both gone nuts? As a hollow charged, Ichigo merely lifted his bankai and that hollow faded, screeching loudly. Another charged them; this time Yoruichi allowed her aurora to flow as she zapped the beast into oblivion.

"Does it look like I'm joking? Your the only one who can defeat that bastard. A few hollows I can handle." Lie. Maybe a few, she wouldn't have a problem. But a few more than a few, yeah. She might need some help.

"No. I'll stay and help and we can face the bastard together." Now it was getting annoying. Sighing, Yoruichi flicked him on the chest, her eyes glaring into his.

"Leave these fools to me and go kick Achikawa's ass. If he has time to recover from your blow, he might be a bit more powerful. He could be absorbing hollows as we speak. Reluctantly and after a few moments of thought, Ichigo nodded.

"Don't go dying on me." He muttered, kissing her hard before flashing off towards the power level of the beast he were seeking. Yoruichi smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, whose first?"

A/N: ...and thats chapter 17. Writers block sucks, I know it was a poorly written chapter, don't flame me please. I apologize. The next chapter is one of my awaited chapters "ive been dying to write since I wrote the idea sketch for this fic. So, of course, even with my writers block, it will be good and entertaining. If you guys think Yoruichi is badass now, wait until you read the next chapt... R&R please


	18. Lithium Flower

Ichigo clenched his fists, staring down a pissed off Achikawa. The Vizard held his arm to him, gushing blood as it began to regenerate itself. Ichigo tilted his head to the side. That was new. He never knew vizards could regenerate. Focusing his attention on the beast, he lifted his sword.

"You wanted me, well now you have me." Ichigo glared, furrowing his energy out in waves. The bright blue light cleared the air around him; almost purifying it. Achikawa grinned, allowing his vizard form to take its full effect as his limbs grew, his masking covering his face once more.

"With that low power, you'll never beat me." Achikawa laughed, his voice echoing in the hollow of his mask. Ichigo brought his arm down, closing his eyes as even more raietsu spilled out of him. The waves of blue light quickly changed colors, an aura of black and red began swirling around him.

"You should know.." Ichigo began opening his eyes as they turned black and yellow. He lifted his hand and held it over his face for a moment, before ripping it down to reveal a hollow mask. His power surged seemingly uncontrolably around him. Achikawa gritted his teeth, not expecting such a power to be in Ichigo. "..to not underestimate your opponent." In a flash, Ichigo was gone and Achikawa found himself looking around. He turned around a bit too late as Ichigo kicked him into the small mass of rock a few feet in front of them. Achikawa quickly recovered, surprising Ichigo by also flashing towards him, knocking the wind from him as his fist came into contact with his stomach. Ichigo stumbled back slightly, using his zanpackuto to hold him up. His head hung for a moment, before he chuckled, flash stepping and brining his fist in Achikawa's gut, followed by smacking him across the face with his zanpackuto. Achikawa came back with a few punches and kicks, each one meeting its target. Ichigo didn't quite understand. He had trained all that time, he should be faster. However, one good thing had come from him training: His power. Ichigo never felt so powerful before. Achikawa sent him flying, Ichigo crashed into a moutain of rocks, sendin the rocks everywhere. Blood ran down his face and chest, his clothes torn. Gripping Zangetsu, Ichigo stood, tearing off the tattered remains of his shirt. He held his Zangestu out in front of him. His power hightened more, forcing Achikawa to bring up his tentacle like limbs in front of him, acting as a shield. Ichigo's eyes glowed with a feralness that sent a chill through the beast. "BANKAI!" He shouted, a burst of energy tearing flesh from Achikawa. A black-purple mist rose off of Ichigo and his bankai, filling the air and seeming to drift off in the direction Yoruichi was in. 'Yoruichi..' Ichigo looked over Achikawa's shoulder. 'Please be ok.'

"Thats a nice modification, however.." Achikawa roared, powering up even more. Ichigo turned his attention back on his foe. That bastard was still raising his power! "Your still no match for me!" Ichigo dodged the tentacle that came after him, ducking up under his point of reach as he made his way towards Achikawa. He had to defeat him. Achikawa laughed loudly as he grasped Ichigo, squeezing him tightly. "Fool." He rumbled, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he tried breaking free. Sending a slash of power out, Ichigo tore through the slimey tentacle, stepping back as he concentrated power in his hand, then hit the ground. A clay spire of fire and earth hurled itself at the screaming vizard, nailing him as he fell back. Ichigo wasted no time in rushing in just as Achikawa went to stand, his hand palm out at the beasts chest. Before Ichigo could fire off his version of Shunko, he coughed up blood as a talon pierced through his stomach. Ichigo fell to his knees, eyes wide.

Yoruichi screamed in pain as a hollow clawed through her flesh. Damn, they just kept coming! With blood gushing from all over her worn out body, Yoruichi stood limply, one arm hanging helplessly at her side. Her left eye remained closed, blood streaming down her face. Her heart was pounding; she was sure she wasn't going to live. But the thought of being without Ichigo was strong, enough so it encouraged her. Lightning struck around her as she called upon her Shunko, holding her hand out as she sent several blasts of power at the remaining hollows. She collapsed to one knee after seemingly vanquishing them all. She sighed. She couldn't help but wonder how Ichigo was fairing out; she hadn't known his raietsu fell. It was tough to sense things in this world. The air was too thick, too suffocating. Although, she figured he could use her help. If all those hollows were that tough, then Achikawa was one hard ass guy to beat. Yoruichi's heart jolted as she felt a strange, almost empowering feeling. It was then she noticed the blackish-purple steam seeping into her open wounds. What the hell was it? She stood, feeling the pain of her wounds diappear as purple and black raietsu swarmmed around her. She felt slightly dizzy as she put a hand on her hand, bringing it down only to notice a mask shielding her face.

"What.." The white and red mask shielded her entire face, the eyes slits as the mouth was slightly open with sharp teeth. It looked identical to Ichigo's but slightly different. The outer part of her eye dyed itself red. She stood there for a moment, looking at her hands. She was a vizard. How it happened was a mystery to her. She had never heard of such transformations taking place. Was it because she had Ichigo's dna in her? Deciding it weren't the time to think on it, Yoruichi flash stepped her way with new speed towards Ichigo; she could sense his power just fine now.

Achikawa stood over Ichigo, noticed the fact that Ichigo's wounds were healing slowly. Gritting his teeth, he lifted Zangetsu, ready to kill Ichigo with his own blade when suddenly two of his limbs were missing and he screamed in pain. He'd only had his eyes closed momentarily, and when he opened them, Ichigo was gone. The vizard jerked his head all around, still reeling in pain. He was confused! Ichigo couldn't have done that to him! A strange light caught his attention as she looked up in the sky. He blinked twice, was he seeing things right? There were two vizards hovering in the air; one was a woman. Ichigo was holding onto his stomach, staring at the dark skinned girl. Hell, even Ichigo was confused. How in the hell had she managed such a change in the time he was fighting Achikawa. He followed her movements as she flash stepped down in front of the vizard, hand palm out as she summoned her Shunko. The power was magnificent! Achikawa was enveloped within a white light, Yoruichi's flash cry tearing him to shreds. Ichigo wasted no time in joining the attack, sending a few slashes of power from his bankai at Achikawa. He landed beside Yoruichi, looking down at her.

"We'll talk about your new look later." He grinned, releasing power into his bankai. Lifting the blade, he did a few movements, then slashed the blade down at Achikawa, sending a mighty blast of black and red at him. The piercer of hell was a very powerful technique as it blew Achikawa out of his vizard form. They appraoched him slowly, but all to late they were as Achikawa bamfed out. "You coward!" Ichigo shouted, quite annoyed. They had almost had him! Turning to his goddess he stared at her a moment, taking in her form. The mask was impressive, as were the new clothes she dawned. Much similar to him, she had on a long black coat. Her pants were leather, as her shirt was black. Ichigo grined to himself. Ah, not only did the hollow in him enhance his power, but it also made him quite hungry for the goddess in front of him. "Lets get the hell out of here." Ichigo murmured, reaching his hand out for her to grab, while removing his mask with the other. Yoruichi followed suit, tearing off her mask as she took a deep breath, then set her hand in his with a smile. Now, they just needed to get back to the other world. And soul society was their main domain.

A/N: Holy (insert long line of cuss words)!! Please tell me I did ok with this chapter. I really don't want to stop udating because of my damn W.B. aka Writers Block. Fag ass thing. Anywho, anyone surprised? heh. R&R Pwease :3


	19. Humane

Yoruichi opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she glanced around. It took a moment for her to register the place they were in. She hadn't been there in quite some time, at least not since before she and Kisuke were there. The small hospital room of soul soicety was easy to distinguish from the hospitals in the real world. This one really took the meaning of cleanliness seriously. Their place was sparkling white. Yoruichi glanced over, seeing Ichigo beside her. Funny thing was he was in the same bed as her. If anyone there knew about their relationship, they would NOT have put them in the same room, and of all things, the same bed. They were asking to walk in on something meant to be private. She felt pressure on her hand, looking down to see Ichigo's hand encasing hers. She looked up to see a smile grace his lips. Ah, little sneak. He was awake the whole time.

"You were a vizard." He whispered, grasping her hand firmly as he looked over at her. He knew soil society would try to listen in on any conversation transpiring there. The smile on Ichigo's face held both worry and excitement for her new transformation. "But how?"

"I don't know.." She said truthfully, eyes gazing into his. "All I know is that I was on my knees, ready to take those bastards out or die trying. All I remember is seeing a purple mist seeping into my opened wounds. And then I didn't feel any pain, and a mask hand materialized over my face. I didn't have time to think about it. I felt your spiritual pressure drop slightly and my first instinct was to find you."

And she had done just that too. In the nick of time, no less. He had to thank her for that, in the best way known for the two of them. Lifting up, he leaned over her, looking down at her as she turned onto her back. Screw the wounds they had. He remembered the way her half hollow form had made his vizard form shiver in desire. He wanted her. He lifted his hand, brushing her purple locks away from her face; tucking a strand behind her ear. The dark skinned goddess smiled up at him, eyes half closed as his other hand, which had previously been holding hers, drifted down her body.

"I'm glad your mine, Yoruichi." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her, slowly capturing her lips. Yoruichi wrapped her arms aroundhis neck, closing her eyes as she relished in the moment. She remembered all those time she had made advances on the poor kid; often hoping he'd just give in to temptation. But that was just it. She had made it seem like she were nothing more than a tease. He hadn't thought she were looking for anything to hold onto too. And in truth, she didn't think that either. It wasn't until he'd left soul society, and she couldn't stop thinking about him before she realized she had fallen for the kid. It took her almost a full month to realize that what she had felt were feelings of love. The cat had never actually given her heart to anyone before; afraid that in the end it would be broken. And yet, here she was, laying her heart in his hands and trusting him to take care of it. Ichigo sure proved her right, though. He'd only gave her heart more protection that anything. He was willing to do anything for her. Adn the goddess knew it. If she were any other person, she could play with him like putty and then leave him for trash. But no, she felt the need to say with him, be with him. She wanted to be his, and his only. She wanted him to be hers; forever. So she could say that he was her Ichigo, her man, her love.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be yours."

She smiled, hand caressing his cheek. This had to be one of the sweeter moments between the two. And moments like these were precious now. Neither lived a normal life; constant dangers threatened them. They knew they had a tough trial to go through, but they decided long ago when they had first made love that they would stick it out, and see where their new relationship lead. Whether it were to go down in flames, or soar high above clouds. Marriage and children were still far ahead. They weren't that serious, at least, not yet. Goddess knew Yoruichi would love to be his wife. Yet, could she make such a commitment? She loved him with all her heart, there was no question about that. But she was a free spirit; would he be able to keep her tied down? Ichigo had long since threw out the idea of marriage, figuring they would be married in their own way. Marriage was simply a promise on paper, and nothing more. At least, thats what he had told himself. Ichigo pressed his lips to hers once more, fully ontop of her now as she spread her legs in order to allow him a much better position. It was then they noticed they were almost fully naked. Bandages separated their bare skin from mingling. Yoruichi gave Ichigo her perverted smirk, eyes sparkling as she rubbed a bare leg along his. She bit her lower lip, desire replacing any other expression but happiness. Ichigo leant down again, smirking.

"Ho, ho! My son!" Isshin's loud mouth followed by the door busting open interupted the two. Both sighed as Ichigo plopped down beside her, grunting. "Oh, now, were you two thinking of getting all hot and heavy?!" Isshin wiggled his eye brows at them, preparing to make a pass at Yoruichi.

"Shut up dad. Cut us some slack. We just finished fighting one hell of a fight, we're tired." Poor boy. His dad brought a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'my parents are embarassing.'

"Not too tired though." Death glare, as expected. Isshin held his hands up in front of him, looking away as he grinned. Who to come in next was none other than hat'n clogs himself.

"Congratulations you two, you've held off one of soul societys' toughest foes, although, I'd like to know how you two mananged to survive with those wounds." Well, he certainly wasted no time in getting to the point. They wanted to rest, not go straight into discussion about what happened while they were in hollow word. Ichigo sat up, glancing to Yoruichi. She nodded, sitting up beside him, their hands intertwining. They both inhaled, exhaling at the saem time as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm a vizard." She said, looking up to see surprised looks on both Isshin and Kisukes' faces. The air was thick, it could've been cut with a knife. Yoruichi laughed, looking down. Kukaku, who had been standing outside of the room, chuckled, walking into the room. She too had been bandaged up. Ichigo smiled to her. He was happy she was ok.

"Well now that takes the cake right there." The fireworks expert commented, plopping down on the bed beside Yoruichi, hugging her friend gently. Yoruichi sighed, smiling as she embraced her friend back. "Yoruichi's a vizard. Now that is unexpecting."

"Yeah, but how did that happen?" Urahara asked. Ichigo could sense something was wrong. "Yoruichi, how did you become a vizard?"

"I was about to die, when a purple mist started melding into my wounds." Yoruichi said, breaking away from Kukaku. "And then the mask appeared, and now I can feel its power inside me."

"How is that possible?" Kukaku asked, looking from Yoruichi to Urahara. Kisuke was silent of moment. He had figured it would be possbile. The mist from Ichigo's form, seeking out all of his dna. And since Yoruichi and Ichigo had been having unprotected sex, it was only logical that she would contain some of his dna.

"So, Ichigo's hollow mist sought out the rest of his dna, which was found within you." Nodding his head and stroking his beard, Urahara sighed. "Well, I did have nothing but good news." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean did?"

"Achikawa has caught a virus." Isshin began, looking out of the window. "A disease that tears your soul apart. He'll die soon, but not before he tries taking you out again."

"So, wheres the bad news?" Ichigo asked, feeling Yoruichi's had squeeze his own. He squeezed hers back, giving her a smile.

"The bad news..." Isshin turned to Urahara, letting his friend break the news since it involved his ex lover.

"The disease attacks impure vizards." Ichigo felt his heart sink. He turned his head to Yoruichi. She looked down, afraid to look up. For once, she felt afraid to die. She held back her tears as she looked up at Ichigo. She gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well, that sucks." She chuckled out, tears filling her eyes. Urahara, nodded to Isshin who stepped outside.

"You guys aren't permitted to leave yet, so take it easy." Kukaku said, patting Ichigo on the leg, then leaving the room. Urahara stood for a moment, looking at Yoruichi. He would give anything to hold her, but, she was no longer his. Tipping his hat, he left the two alone. Silence fell upon them. Neither speaking as they looked at everything and anything other than eachother. Ichigo's heart burned in the pit of his stomach. What if she caught the disease when she had fought him. He silently cursed having her go with him; mentally beating himself up as he clutched her hand tighter. He turned to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I won't let it happen, Yoruichi." He promised, squeezing her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nodded against him, feeling herself being lifted onto his lap. She straddled his waist, head buried into the crook of his neck. "I won't you die! I love you too much." He felt tears sting his own eyes as he pulled back to kiss her. To hell with what Urahara had said. Nothing would happen to her. He wouldn't let it! He'd die before anythig happened to her. He would protect her, he could, couldn't he? As he held her, Ichigo glanced out of the window, noticing the darkening clouds. Even if he couldn't, he would damn sure try.

A/N: Chapter 19, otherwise would have been chapter 20 if my dumb ass wouldn't have mad chapter 18 so dull and boring. See, chapter 18 was supposed to be a long battle, and then end with Yoruichi's transformation. But nooo, as always, me, busy fingers, had to type away in a hurry and sum it all up in few paragraphs! Grr, me! (Bangs my head against a wall) Ok, now that I've knocked some sense into myself, I'm good to go. (Does that 'good to go' taco hell, yes, hell, thing.) And no, I do not have pyscho tendancies. I'm just..to simply put it, being me, heh. R&R Pwease :3


	20. Reaping

Kukaku seemed in pain as she walked behind Urahara and Isshin. The three were on their way back to Yoruichi and Ichigo's room after giving them the night alone. Grasping her arm, Kukaku slouched against the wall, sweat pouring down her face as she shunpo'd into a vacant room, breathing heavily. A seering, yellow mist sizzled on her arm, the wound she had recieved during the battle with Achikawa was healing, but why? Kukaku had an idea, but decided to keep her mouth shut as she unwrapped her arm and walked out of the room Kisuke and Isshin were awaiting her near the door marked '808', which was the room Yoruichi and Ichigo were in.

"Everything ok?" Urahara asked, his eyes shielded by his hat. Kukaku looked at him, nodding as she waltzed in the room. Ichigo and Yoruichi were awake, and talking to several other fellow shinigami. Byakuya glanced up, spotting Kukaku. He watched her for a moment, unsure of why his eyes always seemed to be glued to her whenever she were around. Yoruichi happened to notice the way Byakuya backed up a bit to allow Kukaku some room _in front_ of him. Quite amazing, that was. Byakuya was a hard headed captain, and for him to yield like so to his, rather significant other was simple ooc for him. Yoruichi nudged Ichigo, ignoring the ramblings of Kenpachi, who again, was another that had surprised her lately.

"Do you see what I see?" Yoruichi purred into Ichigo's ear, letting her breath tickle the flesh. They hadn't had any fun time, so to speak, together for a few days now, and that was getting to her quite the bit. She wanted her man, and she had been wanting him. Her hunger was unquenchable, and it deserved a sigh for being that way. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Yoruichi focused on the words coming out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Yeah. Byakuya has the hots for Kukaku." He grinned, watching as Kukaku turned to Byakuya. "I wish we could hear their convo instead of listening to this idiot." Ichigo sighed, Kenpachi still going on and on about wanting to fight Ichigo again. This never ends..

"Lets not forget why we all rally'd in here this morning." Urahara stated, bringing everyone to attention. Kukaku nodded, walking to the window. Note that Byakuya's eyes still hadn't left her. Damn man for having such feelings!

"We came here to tell you two that General Shigekuni has declared an all out attack on Achikawa. Appears that he has taken a liking to the two of you." Kukaku's grin was reflected in the glass, her eyes staring at the couple who sat in bed. It was odd Shigekuni would take such a liking to someone enought so that he would order war. The fact that he had commended the notion so easy without thought shocked them all.

"So, you are all going after this guy with us?" Ichigo asked. Kukaku turned, nodding her head. Ichigo and Yoruichi let their stares glance from each one of their shinigami friends. Even the anitsocial Toshiro agreed to help. Well, now this was quite the gathering. Feeling as if he needed to express his gratitude, Ichigo smiled, wrapping an arm around Yoruichi as he pulled her to him. "I can't thank you all enough. For someone who had barged in here, demanding to save someone and disrupting the peace, I'm thankful you guys forgave me for that."

"As long as we can have our own fight soon Kurosaki!" Kenpachi grinned, Yachiru smiling as she sat on his shoulder. "Its Yachiru's nap time so we'll see you guys later." It wasn't long before only Yoruichi, Kukaku, Byakuya and Ichigo were left in the room. Everyone else having something or another to attend to. Much to Byakuya's liking, Kukaku sat beside him on the small sofa that they'd had brought in, yes, they needed a comfy spot to sit.

"So, whats up with you two?" Yoruichi asked, raising a brow as she stood, stretching. Ichigo had already gotten dressed, and was sitting at the end of the bed, waiting for Yoruichi to move her slow ass, unquote. She casually pulled off her clothes, feeling quite comfortable with those who were in the room with her. She loved Ichigo, didn't matter if he saw her naked; she loved the reaction and the lust in his eyes. Kukaku was a woman and had the same set up as her, who cared about that? AndByakuya, well, he was just Byakuya. He was a noble, and unlike Yoruichi, didn't take free peep shots. Ichigo felt somewhat annoyed that she would strip herself infront of anyone other than him, but let the feeling pass as Kukaku opened her mouth.

"What do you mean, us?" The dumbfounded look on her face told them she had no idea what they were talking about. Yoruichi glanced up to Byakuya, tilting her head.

"You haven't told her yet?" This time, it was Byakuya's turn to feel annoyed. He grunted, avoiding Kukaku's stare as she looked up at him, eye brow raisied.

"Somethin you wanna tell me Byakuya?" She asked, arms folded over her chest. Byakuya blushed, standing as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know what Shihouin is talking about." He stated, walking out of the room. Yoruichi grinned, pulling her shirt on before tying her shoes.

"I see how it is." The cat sneered, giving Kukaku a grin. "I think our little Byakuya likes you, Kukaku." Impossible, right? Nope. Kukaku stared blankly at Yoruichi, then looked down at the spot where her little secret admirer had been sitting. Her eyes then traveled to the door, a slight blush on her face.

"Quit playin around Yoruichi." The dark haired woman barked, standing as she folded her arms over her chest. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he looked at her. Something...was off. Her arm.

"Hey, how'd your arm heal so quickly?" With a raised brow, Ichigo pointed to her smooth arm. Yoruichi tilted her head as she studied the spot where the wound had been. And if she weren't mistaken, that wound was pretty deep.Yet, there was no sign of a gash ever being there. Kukaku quickly set her hand over her arm, looking down. She didn't want to tell them her theory. Things would really blow out of the rocket then, wouldn't they?

"Ku's always been a fast healer." Yoruichi stated, thinking back to when they were kids. "We best get some rest tonight. We'll be fighting again tomorrow." She sighed, placing her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Personally, she'd rather lay around all day with Ichigo. Now that was fun. And it lulled Yoruichi off into lala land as she closed her eyes. Kukaku rolled hers, while Ichigo adverted his down at his goddess. The door shut, telling Ichigo the coast was clear at last! He leaned down, kissing her head as he spoke.

"Lets go to that one caved place you took me in the mountain." He whispered, smirking as she pulled back and gazed up into his eyes. His lips were instantly close to hers as he gathered her small, volupuous body into his arms, picking her up as he stood. Yoruichi grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kicked her legs in excitement. Her Ichigo really was spontanious, sometimes. He leaned down a bit more, lips painfully close to her own. She fought to hold herself back. "Are you ready, my goddess?" That did it. Her lips crashed into his, soft moans escaping her. God, she wanted him!

Meanwhile, while the two lovers had their fun, Byakuya stood waiting for Kukaku near her home in the forest. Upon seeing him, Kukaku knew something either, was wrong, or he were insane. Her choice. B. He was insane.

"What are ya doin here flash boy?" She asked, walking passed him. He grabbed her arm, whipping her around. Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she lookedup at him. His expression, however, was soft, almost caring so. She yanked her arm back, holding it as she stared at him. "What the hell is yer problem boy?"

"Your arm is healed. I remember seeing a bandage on that arm yesterday. A rather bloody one." His eyes narrowed, looking down at her. "Your spiritual pressure has changed. Kukaku, whats going on? I sense the same presence in you as I feel in Yoruichi and Ichigo. Not only that, but I feel fear being near you."

Kukaku remained quite as she looked down. She wasn't used to Byakuya being so concerned, and definitely not used to him being around her, or near her for that matter. She shuddered when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her to him. Her eyes failed to hide her surprise as they widened. And when he laid his head on hers, that did it. Kukaku embraced him back, lifting her arms up around his neck. What the hell? She figured that if someone was going to listen and comfort, she might as well be open with them. Even if it was the most antisocial and emotionally distrought person in soul society. She would take what she got. And to her liking, Byakuya was tall, handsome, and she had a small crush on him. Yes, she called it a crush, even though it was so much more.

"DAMNIT!" Achikawa yelled, his voice echoing throughout Hueco Mundo. He pounded his fists into the ground, his two most serverable minions appearing at his side.

"What is it?" Gordo, the small but powerful vizard asked. Munto, the bigger, much more powerful Vizard asked. Achikawa merely coughed up blood, staring at it as he thought. Without even a flinch of pain, Achikawa flung his head back and began laughing. Blood streamed down the corners of his mouth as his eyes widened. "Achikawa?"

"I think I know of a way to kill those two defects.." His raspy, almost hoarse voice said.

Ichigo sighed, falling back on the bed, sweating and panting as Yoruichi fell on top of him. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk after their session, so she closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. That was something new. The cat had never gotten tired after sex, not with anyone. But when she and he were intimate, she felt as if she just flash stepped her way around the world a million times without a break! A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her to him as he placed butterfly kisses along her neck as he leaned up a bit. His goddess smiled sweetly, hand caressing his chest as she opened her lazy golden eyes. She looked up, staring into Ichigo's orbs as he caressed her cheek with a soft smile.

"How ya feelin?" He asked, hand sliding down her bare arm, causing her to shiver. Indeed the saying of one making you weak and sudmissive when your in love is true. Yoruichi knew it, she could feel it whenever he touched her. The feeling of love and longing reeking throughout her body; making her want and need him, and his love. She had to have it. Needed it. He was like the air she breathed, and likewise, she was his oxygen.

"Better than ever." She mumbled, raking her nails down his chest, giving him the same sensation he was giving her. Ah, now that was the bliss of it. They felt what the other felt. Somehow, they shared a deeper bond than most couples. Feeling a sense of connection besides the love and trust that ran between them. Neither could explain it. But, they knew it was destiny that brought them together, and fate that binded them. As corny as it sounded, both believed it to be true. How else could they explain the undeniable need to be close to each other? The fear they had for each other, the want, the desire, the love. Though they faced a million trials, they were going to stand their ground. They weren't going to give in. Screw that. Besides, the only thing the two ever gave into were each other, no pun, maybe a little, intended. Yoruichi nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, breath tantalizing against his skin. Ichigo grinned, hugging her that much closer. "I wouldn't mind spending everyday this way. Making love, being pressed against you, naked." She chuckled, purring as she lifted her lips to his ear.

"You make me purr, Ichigo. No one has ever done that before." Her voice was husky, and he was instantly hard as she pressed her naked body to his more. Her breasts were teasing his chest, she was practically begging him to ravish her some more. And Ichigo certainly had no objections as he slyly slipped out from under her, grabbing her hands and intertwining their fingers as he pinned her arms above her head. Yoruichi moaned, feeling his hard member against her precious center. That was always enough to make her wet. She clamped her legs on his waist, thighs holding tight to him. Ichigo leaned down, pressing his chest against hers, both moaning at the feel of their bodies pressed so close together.

"Thats because you've never been with a guy like me." He grinned, lips tracing down her jaw, introducing his tongue to her neck as he suckled gently. Yoruichi moaned, arching her back beneath him. He was nothing short of right. She hadn't met anyone like him before, and honestly, she was glad it was he who she fell for. She couldn't see herself with anyone else. And there was something about him that made her just want to stay. Stay with him, and never be without him. That was also obvious for him. He hadn't wanted her out of his sight since he first met the real her in soul society. And as he made love to her once more, Yoruichi knew she would be spending her life with him. Yet, she couldn't help but feel something turn inside her stomach. It was a sickening feeling; one that concerned her greatly. However, she didn't let it show as she allowed the pleasure that now reeked her body to pull through and brush her concerns away.

A/N: Is it just me, or does WB seem to effect this story and Sheer Heart Attack xD Well, there you have chapter 20. We find Kukaku is a bit disoriented, Shigekuni has ordered war against Achikawa, who knows a way to spread the virus, and Yoruichi and Ichigo seem to be spotting a few new changes in our little Byakuya. Yep. I've decided the poor man is lonely and needs a lady friend, needless to say his almost direct clone, Kukaku! Mwahahahaha! R&R Pwease :3


	21. Breathe

Chaos. That was the only wo5rd that could describe the 5th division of soul society at the moment. The enormous hollow terrorizing that area was none other than the much wanted Heerosaki Achikawa. Somehow he had enhanced his power, even with the disease that threatened his life. Ichigo ran out from the captains quarters in the 1st division, the many captains joined him as they watched in terror.

"We need to act now!" Toshiro shouted as he looked back at the Captain-Commander Shigekuni. The bearded old man nodded his head, his gaze turning to Ichigo.

"Son, I place this matter in your hands. Everyone else, give him back up." Finally, Achikawa's end was here. With all of them, this battle couldn't be all that difficult, right? Ichigo felt sweat appear on his face as they all shunpo'd off towards the 5th division. It wasn't Achikawa that had him on edge, however. Yoruichi had been missing since early morning, and Ichigo had no idea where she had run off to. At first, she thought Soifon's, but Soifon was at the meeting when he got there. She denied seeing Yoruichi since the day they were in the hospital. Next to ask was Urahara, who had been with Isshin, and neither had seen his goddess either. All he knew was that if Achikawa got a hold of her and if she was hurt, he was going to cause a slow and painful death to the beast.

"I'm going to attack him from the back using my bankai." Toshiro announced before disappearing. Nodding his head, Ichigo came to a skidding hault in front of Achikawa. The vizard glanced down at him in his full hollow form. The beast screeched as he went to attack Ichigo. With his mind clouded, Ichigo hadn't time to react. The other captains and lieutenants shouted at him, but he stood there, thoughts of his dark skinned goddess going through his mind. If only he knew if she were ok or not!

"Ichigo!" That voice.. Ichigo blinked, the hand that was once coming for him fell to the ground, severed. The Goddess of Flash stood with a zanpackuto unsheathed. The blade was red and black, seeming to be a combination of his and Renji's. "Why didn't you dodge?" Yoruichi asked, appearing beside him. Ichigo looked at her. She looked different; sickly. Her eyes were drawn, skin pale from its normal dark skinned complexion. She looked weak and vulnerable, not like herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice full of concern. The other captains had already began their assault on Achikawa, their bankai's drawn. But everytime they attacked the beast, he seemed to become stronger and stronger.

"We could really use your help out here!" Renji shouted before he went flying into a building, rendered unconscious. Ichigo glanced back to his lady love, the concern in his eyes never fading. Yoruichi merely smiled sadly before holding her hand near her face. A purple seering mist of energy began whirling in her hand, and as she brought it over her face, her hollow mask appeared. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as she took off towards Achikawa. What was wrong with her? She hadn't contracted the disease...had she? His attention was drawn when a bright blast lit up the area, Yoruichi's form appeared in front of him, her new zanpackuto steaming and glowing. Gripping his own blade, he held his hand near his face, then charged, a hollows mask shielding his face. One word left his mouth, and his zanpackuto took on its bankai form. He slashed several times at Achikawa, causing the hollow to shreek in pain. A long limb caught him off guard as he went flying into the air, then another surprised blow to his back caused him to crash down into the earth. Yoruichi's heart dropped as she shunpo'd off into the crater that Ichigo laid in. Blood pooled around him as he stood.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?" His goddess asked, voice frantic. The orange haired reaper merely nodded his head as he held his bankai out in front of him once more. He was fine, but she..

"Move!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing her as he threw her to the ground. Yoruichi looked back, seeing that he had caught Achikawa's sword with his hand. Blood ran down his arm and dripped on the ground, but Ichigo did not faulter. With a yell, Ichigo forced Achikawa back, bringing up his own sword to slash out again and again at him. She took this as her chance to use flash cry. Standing, Yoruichi began gathering her power in her hand, body glowing. But, something was wrong. Pain suddenly racked her body as she coughed up blood. What was happening? She could feel her power rising, but her body felt as though it couldn;t handle to pressure. That was highly unusual. She was a vizard now! If she could control her power for over a hundred years, it shouldn't be a problem, none at all. Though it was, a big problem. She couldn't speak, couldn't hear. The only thing she could do was watch as Ichigo faught. Thoughts of him ran through her head as she fell to her knees, her hollows mask shattering as flash cry bursted from her control. Ichigo felt her enormous power, and turned to see his love face down on the ground. His heart dropped, eyes widening as the light from her body pierced by him, a whole appearing in Achikawa's chest. The beast screamed, stepping back as Achikawa became human once more. "YORUICHI!" Ichigo shouted as he dropped his zanpackuto and ran over to his love. He dropped ot his knees, turning her over as he brought her into his lap. Blood lined her pale lips, her breathing shallow and labored. Achikawa began to disappear, and Ichigo felt himself torn. He needed to kill him once and for all, yet..

"Yoruichi!" He shook her gently, eyes reverting from the escaping vizard to her once more. Achikawa will die another time, for now, Yoruichi needed his attention.

"You fool.." Achikawa laughed as he faded away. "The girl won't survive unless you obtain the orb that is lodged within my heart." Ichigo gripped Yoruichi to him. Was that true? Did he have to retrieve some sort of orb to save her? Or was Achikawa lying? He hadn't the time to interrogate as Achikawa threatened to escape. Setting Yoruichi down, Ichigo shunpo'd behind Achikawa. He quickly stabbed his bankai through him, making sure the beast fell to the ground. With the black hole that Achikawa had escaped through last time gone, Ichigo gathered more of his hollow power.

"Tell me.. Are you lying?" His voice was gruff, filled with anger and pain. Achikawa grimaced, transforming into his full hollow once more. Ichigo's zanpackuto falling to the ground. "Fine. I'll just carve out your heart and see for myself!" A bright, blinding black light encased Ichigo. He yelled; pain reeking his body as it changed form. A long, white tail now sprouted from his back, while his talons replaced his nails. The hardened white and red skin now covering his gave him unimaginable power. Without wasting time, Ichigo shunpo'd behind Achikawa, leaving the much larger hollow shocked. A red blast came hurling through Achikawa's shoulder, caushing him to screech out in pain.

"Curse you.." Turning, Achikawa went to attack, but found Ichigo wasn't there. Another blast ripped through his other shoulder, and he fell back. Damn, Ichigo was fast! Air born, Ichigo came crashing down at Achikawa, his bankai gripped in one hand, a red blast in the other. This was going to hurt like hell with the spikes on Achikawa's chest, but he hadn't the time. Yoruichi was slowly slipping away, he had to kill him now! Achikawa went to get up, however, he was stopped as Toshiro's ice dragon wrapped around one leg, pinning it to the ground. Byakuya's razor sharp zanpackuto release severed his other limb, while the Renji had zabimaru encase his neck to the ground. The other captains either cut off his other eight limbs, or pinned them. Ichigo silently thanked them, though his eyes widened as he came crashing down, a black hole appearing beneath Achikawa.

A/N: Mwahaha, Cliff hanger. Oh yeah. Betcha hate me now aye? Chill! Its obvious what the black hole means, if you have read the litium chapter that is. If you haven't, theres a clue in this chaper as to what mysteriously appearing black holes mean. This chapter aint that long, aint that short, aint that good, aint that bad. I'd say its inbetween anything and everything. R&R Pwease:3 Happy Holidays.


	22. Keep Holding On

Ichigo had never flash stepped so fast in his life. With Yoruichi in his arms, he made his way over to the nearest hospital. Despite his injuries and blood loss, he kept his mind focused on the goddess in his arms. She couldn't die! Not now, not ever. He was too much in love with her to go on without her. As he set her down on the hospital bed, Ichigo stepped back and let soul societys finest medical staff take care of her. All he could do was stand near the window and watch as they hooked his love up to several machines; pumping her lungs with oxygen, while draining bad blood.

He didn't know she had contracted the disease. How could anyone have known? She never showed any signs of it, none that he could tell. She was always so strong around him. Despite her inner turmoil, the cat failed to let it show. Ichigo had often wished she would allow him into her completely. He may have been a fighter; a badass. Bu that doesn't mean he can't lend a shoulder, or an ear. A kid he may have been, he still had advice to give. Now, the only woman he could ever love was laying on her death bed. He knew she was fighting. After all, Yoruichi never was a sore loser. In many ways, she was like him. She was independant, strong willed, and passionate. There was no doubt she was fighting tooth and nail to get through this. Her body may not have been able to defeat the virus, but it sure as hell could hold it off. If only he could've killed Achikawa before he made his getaway...

_"DAMNIT!" Ichigo shouted, landing on one knee as he came barreling down into the earth. If only he had been falling faster, he would've killed Achikawa before he escaped into the black hole. Sighing, Ichigo balled his fist, relinquishing his hold on his power as his hollow form faded. Ripping off his mask, he ran towards Yoruichi, kneeling beside her as he lifted her into his arms. "Yoruichi!" He shook her gently, setting his head against her chest. She was barely breathing, barely alive. How could this have happened!? Everything was fine the night before when he had made love to her. Why? Why did this have to happen when things finally seemed to go right? "No...I won't let you die, Yoruichi. I love you!" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he picked her up, ignoring the other captains and lieutenants. _

Ichigo's attention was suddenly caught as Yoruichi's heart beat increased rapidly, a shrill cry erupting from her as she arched her back and coughed up more blood. The medical team backed up, watching as she struggled.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!" He shouted frantically as he ran over and grabbed her hand. Yoruichi's hand clasped around his, her eyes fluttering open despite her bodys struggle. Ichigo smiled softly, leaning down as he caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Yoruichi.."

"Ichigo.." She whispered, clutching his hand more. Leaning his forehead on hers, Ichigo shut his eyes, whispering softly to her, cooing her to calm down. The medical team watched in amazement as her body stopped its jerking, her heart rate returning to normal, breathing steady as she sleeped. Pulling back, Ichigo brushed his lips across hers.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He stated, giving the team a death glare. One by one, the staff left, letting the two alone. Ichigo spent most of his time watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, laying there. Her long hair was set free of its pony tail during the fight, her clothes slightly torn. Although she was covered in blood, her beauty still remained. Her skin was still smooth, but her complexion was pale and sickening. Her eyes were as beautiful as ever, even when closed. He couldn't help but smile faintly at the goddess. Brushing her hair away from her face, Ichigo sat beside her, thumb tracing up and down the back of her hand. He gazed at the woman who had claimed his heart, the woman he knew he could never be without. If it were up to him, he would say the two of them had spent all their time together as a couple. In some, intimate, friendly way, the two had indeed been a couple. It went without saying; the two were always seen together. Whether it were training, or not. Even after Rukia's rescue, they'd spent a few precious, treasured hours together. Mainly walking and talking, dicussing their lives from that point on. And of course, she had to mention getting in his pants, or rather, getting him to get in hers.

It was no riddle to see whom would win the orange haired reapers heart. Yoruichi was understanding among all things. If he needed the space, she'd gladly give it to him. Where as Rukia was emotional. She was nothing short of the teenage term emo. Always seeming depressed and emotionally distrought. She was a burden indeed. Yoruichi, however, was a goddess in every way of the word. She was both beautiful and sexy. Both smart and intelligent. Both kind and caring. Both sweet and cliche-ly innocent. The girl was a temptress, a seductive woman who had the curves to get any guy to fall for her. Though, it took a while for her to obtain Ichigo. At first, she had thought it would be a sinch, taking candy from a baby. Funny how she was wrong. He had turned out to be the most arrogant and innocent teenaged boy she had ever known. While guys would be practically begging to be in his shoes, the poor boy hadn't really fully acknowledged her for what she really was. That is, until he had gotten to know her. Those few times they spent alone together doing something other than training. To both of them, those times would be treasured within their hearts for a long, long time.

Slowly, her eyes opened, causing Ichigo to smile and come close to her once more. Yoruichi smiled faintly, her eyes half open as she stared at him tiredly.

"Hey there.." She whispered hoarsely, pain evident in her face. Ichigo clutched her hand, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. The cat wasted no time in painfully but pleasurably returning the kiss.

"How do you feel?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Yoruichi positioned herself to look up at him, her eyes never lost that spark; the spark which Ichigo almost breathed for. The spark that let everyone know she was alive. He lifted his hand as she struggled to speak. He gently stroked her cheek, watching as her eyes closed momentarily.

"Alot better..now that I can feel your touch." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, in which Ichigo had to almost strain his ears to listen. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Raising his eye brow, Ichigo stared at her in confusion. Why had she said she was sorry? She hadn't done anything wrong? Did she think it was her fault she contracted the disease? And more importantly, why hadn't he gotten it when he made love to her, and kissed her. Not to mention her blood had mingled with his several times. "Yoruichi, its not your fault your sick. None of us seen it coming."

"No.. I promised you I'd always be with you.." Arching her back slightly, the heart monitor jumped as pain spiraled through her and more blood spurted from her mouth. Ichigo quickly grabbed a towel and whiped it away, eyes never failing to show his concern.

"You will be. I'm not going anywhere, and your gonna be fine." He whispered as he laid down beside her. Yoruichi held back her tears as she scooted over for him, resting her head on his chest.

"Ichigo.. I can feel it tearing me apart." The words surprised him. She had always been the one to brush off worry and concern. Things were definitely bad if she herself admitted to her undenying pain. "I'm doing my damndest to hold on."

"Yoruichi, I won't let you die. Your not going anywhere, your staying right here, with me." Feeling the need to reassure her, Ichigo lifted up, looking down at her as he stared into her eyes. "I'll save you."

Nodding, Yoruichi sighed as he hugged her, her tears falling. She didn't want to leave him; she didn't want to be without him. He was everything to her, like she was everything to him. The two just weren't complete without each other. Nevertheless, Ichigo was going to save her, no matter what. Closing the door slowly, Ichigo took one last look at his peacefully sleeping goddess. She hadn't much time left, he needed to find Achikawa and kill him. Stepping out of the small hospital, he spotted both Kukaku and Byakuya walking towards him. Just what did they want? And where had they been? Especially Kukaku, she wasn't at the fight, wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Ichigo!" Kukaku called as she approached, her signature grin spread across her face. "We've got a surprise for ya." Wit the two power houses before him, Ichigo had no other choice than to shut up, follow, and listen to them.

A/N: Its Christmas Eve, I have a very very very loud roomful in the other who won't quiet the F down. Bunch of fags. Anywho, I gotta gig pretty soon, so yeah, thought I'd write this chapter while I had a few spare minutes. Its not that good a chapter, but I'm pretty stressed out with the holiday season. But I love to write and it helps calm me down, even if my writing turns out shitty, I apologize for that. As always, I vow to hopefully make the next chapter better. And its aweful funny how Sheer Heart Attack has almost as many reviews as this one has and it hasn't even reached its eleventh chapter lol Thanks a bunch for reviewing everyone! Especially you, Maurice! Yer a saint! Merry Rockin Xmas! R&R Pwease :3


	23. Final Confrontation

Achikawa gasped for air as Ichigo pounded into him again and again. How the hell had this boy gotten into the hollow realm? More importantly, how the hell did he find him? The eneny hadn't the time to think on it as Kukaku's fist met his torso, causing him to cough up blood. Byakuya was the next to strike; his blow sending Achikawa clear across the canyon they had been battling in. The three stood by each other, Kukaku on Ichigo's right, her arms folded as she smirked. Byakuya stood on Ichigo's left side, his eyes narrowed as he stared at their foe. Ichigo clenched his fists, watching as Achikawa rose once again. The look in the hollows eyes was enough to srend chills through them. In a burst of light, Achikawa stood in his full hollow form, but this time, he seemed bigger. Taking a few steps back, the three looked up at the now laughing and cocky Achikawa.

"Ok..so he's a big fucker now." Kukaku growled, dodging one of his limbs as it came crashing down at them. She landed on one hand, turning as she landed a perfect round house kick in his ass. Achikawa however, didn't flinch as he only shreeked and turned to her. "I think I pissed him off now!" She called, dodging another attack. Ichigo and Byakuya had been dodging limbs left and right. Holy hell this guy was worse than a octapus!

"You think!?" Ichigo yelled, jumping up as he went in for a punch. Stupid. Really, really, really stupid. Achikawa turned, swatting Ichigo down.

"Have you lost all yer senses!?" Kukaku grunted as she blocked an attack, which sent her flying. Byakuya was quick on his feet as he caught her just before she went flying into an oversized moutain of rock. This was pretty much a losing battle, in their current state anyways. But there was no use wasting power so early in the game. Though Ichigo knew Yoruichi didn't have much time, he wanted to make Achikawa suffer for ever hurting his goddess. He wanted to bring the beast to his knees in pain, wanted to make him beg for mercy. But Achikawa only proved to be a bit more arrgressive. Not only had his power increased ten fold, but he had somehow found a way to enhance his speed as well, and his size. Ichigo hadn't the time to transform, he was too busy fending off crazy ass limbs!

"We need to buy Ichigo some time. He can't gather the power for his vizard form on the defense like he is." Byakuya may have been the silent, emotionally disoriented type, but he sure knew his shit when it came to fighting. The guy was like an expert. No matter how many times Ichigo tried to picture Byakuya being out going, the only image, or scenario that came to mind was the one where Byakuya was the cool silent type where every so often he'd through in a cool like. Something on the lines of 'lets kill these bitches'

"Are ya blind! Move!" Kukaku shouted as she sent a blast of energy at the limb coming for Ichigo. Jumping, Ichigo nodded his thanks to her. Forget about Byakuya's weird ass sense of persona, he had a bigger problem to worry about. Running up on of Achikawa's longer limbs, Kukaku landed a blast to his face, looking down at Ichigo as she nodded her head. "What are ya waitin for. Your wastin-uufff.." Before the hard headed woman could finish her sentence, she found herself out of air and lodged into the ground beneath a large foot. "Peeewww...wee..." She murmured, holding her nose shut while trying to get him off. Blood spurted from her mouth as Achikawa pushed his foot down onto her further. She gasped for air, followed by gagging as she covered her nose once more. "Ya know, yer feet smell like ass!" She shouted, grunting as pain over took her. In a mere second, Achikawa screamed in pain, tumbling over as Byakuya severed his ankle from his leg. Ichigo glanced over at Achikawa, eyes widening.

"Hes regenerating?!" The look of surprise took over both Kukaku and Byakuya's face as they stood, watching. "This is crazy!" Ichigo shouted, drawing energy into his hand as he readied his vizard form. To no such luck though. A giant red blast was sent his way, nailing him dead center. Kukaku gasped, hunpoing as she grabbed Byakuya's hand.

"Damnit. Y'know, this is gonna take a while." The fire works expert groaned as she held her stomach. Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist as he helped her along, making their way towards Ichigo. The orange haired reaper emerged from the smoke, blood dripping an open wound on his chest. "Ichigo! You ok kid?" Kukaku said, staggering up to him.

"Yeah, though I think we should hurry up and get this over with." The three turned towards the beast, grinning as they fired a combined kido blast at him. Taking the small loop as a break, Ichigo gathered his vizard power, as did both Kukaku and Byakuya. In a burst of swirling black, red, and yellow light, lightning spidered the sky, striking the ground around them. Achikawa flinched as the light blinded him, and when he looked down, they were gone. The beast screeched, looking all around. Pain was all he felt as he stumbled forward, turning to see Kukaku. Only she was laughing, a mask covering her face. The mask was much different than Ichigo's and Yoruichi's; her mask was much more open. Her eyes were left cut out, the mask only outlining her face and covering her nose. The color of her eyes had changed; the pupil being a dark, glowing blue while the rest of her eye was black. Her mask was colored black, blue and red markings signified its difference. Kukaku disappeared, and Achikawa hadn't the time to look around as pain once again took over. This time, he felt himself being graviated off the ground, flying high in the air. Turning his head to look down, he saw Byakuya with a hollow mask. The mask he wore was entirely different. The mask only covered one side of his face, while the other side had one small piece going from his jaw to his ear. His eyes were a mysterious gold, the pupil was a bright green. He disappeared, and the only thing Achikawa could remember was his body crashing into the ground. Screeching in pain, he looked up, sitting up as he kneeled on a large knee. Standing in front of him were not one, but three vizards. The same three shinigami he was just fighting. The enormous hollow couldn't help the fear he felt as they disappeared once again. He new the move; it was flash step. Taught to them by none other than that dying wench Yoruichi.

"You guys think you'll save her by killing me?" His voice rumbled, hoarse from his form. Ichigo's fist made contact with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Theres only one way to find out." Ichigo said, eyes glaring into Achikawa's. Jumping back, Ichigo held his hand out, his Bankai forming in a cloud of black smoke. "And thats by killing you!" With a strike of his blade, Achikawa's left side was completely destroyed. The hollow screamed in pain as blood pooled the area. The blast that had resonated from Ichigo's bankai took out a whole section of the hollow world. Kukaku wasted no time in forming a blast in the palm of her hands.

"Yer screwing with the wrong woman." She roared as she fired the blast at him. Byakuya stood beside her, joining in as he drew his bankai, striking a blast at the creature. Ichigo shunpoed his way to Achikawa, his hand ripping through the front of his chest. Achikawa laid limp, the only part of his body remaining was his head and his chest. He was done for. Grasping the orb, Ichigo ripped his hand back out of the hollows chest.

"I got it!" He yelled, grinning as he jumped in the air. "This is for Yoruichi!" He shouted, swinging his bankai with one hand. A bright red light lit up the area, and only Achikawa's screeching could be heard. As the light died down, Ichigo landed beside Kukaku and Byakuya. He nodded to them, and together the three ripped off their masks. "Lets go." Nodding their heads, Byakuya lent Kukaku a much needed shoulder before the three made their way back to soul society. Only one thing remained now; saving Yoruichi.

A/N: I dare say I'm good only at comedy and romance lol Yeah... fighting aint my best area ta write. Even though I love action. Romance takes the cake fer me. I'm a romantic kinda gal.. sigh... I need a man who is as romantic as me lol Anywho, FINALLY!! Achikawa is dead, though, this story is far far faaarrrr from over. After all, Yoruichi still needs saving and Ichigo isn;t off the hook yet with his mighty powerful ass. Achikawa ain't the only one wanting his power, y'know. And Yoruichi's dream still has yet to make its pop up in my story, though, it won't be appearing for awhile. So I suggest you guys sit back and enjoy reading more of Cold November Rain. Alot of surprises lay ahead. Speaking of surprises, how'd you guys like the surprise of both Kukaku and Byakuya becoming vizards? Pretty good eh? Eh? How that happened will be explained in the next chapter. Its quite simple. I know three of you guys knew about Kukaku becoming a vizard. Though, no one knew Byakuya was gonna be one! Well, its New Years Eve...Eve lol. Sunday, 8:58 pm... yeah. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is a cute, romantic one. There will be a lemon in it. Though I don't know if I wanna make it too detailed.. Hm. What do you guys think? Detailed lemon? Or just a brief two paragraph one? Maurice, I know ya don't like too much lemon. Yer a good, good guy. Thats why I'm not making the entire chapter a lemon like I did for chapter 11, or like i normally tend ta do. And since I know ya like romance stuff, I'm gonna put in a cute little romantic scene for ya. To make up for the lemon later on at the end of the chapter. I'll shut up now and let you all go. Happy New Year! R&R Pwease :3


	24. Game Set Match

"We gotta get that orb to Yoruichi!" Kukaku shouted as she pumbled through hollows. The battle had been over for several minutes, but now they had a new problem on their hands... "Alright this is pissin me off! How the fuck do we get outta here!?" The black haired, big busted woman yelled as she sent an enormous ball of fire at the remianing hollows in their way. Byakuya, as always, was deep in thought, while Ichigo scanned the area hastely for the portal they had come through. They hadn't the time to open up another!

"Damnit!" Ichigo growled as another group of hollows appeared. His back met Kukaku's as they both prepared to fight. Wait.. Where in the hell was Byakuya!? He had some nerve to leave them to do the dirty work. And Kukaku swore beneath her breath that he would pay later.

"Alright. These guys want some, lets give em some." The fireworks expert grinned as she readied her special move. "Ya thinkin what I'm thinkin?" That was the beauty of their friendship. Not only could Ichigo read Kukaku's mind, but they knew each others moves. Well, Ichigo knew hers. There was no possible way she could ever do the things he did, at least, not to the same degree. Sure, she was a vizard now, but her cero was no where near the size or form of Ichigo's. Hers was more of a scatter-blast cero. Which she planned on teaching the young reaper soon. For now though, they needed to hurry back to the awaiting; Yoruichi. She was on deaths bed!

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded as the two said a small chant, and then one phrase together. "Atomic War Head." Brilliant red and yellow light lit up the realm as the hollows around them each vanished into oblivion. Ichigo and Kukaku turned to each other. Ok.. They were both familiar with the move, and it was never supposed to desimate anything like that. As far as they knew, the attack sent a clay spire of fire and earth at the enemy. It didn't completely whipe them off the face of the earth! Just as well..

"Yo, kid, did that seem a little weird to you?" Kukaku questioned as she stared up at him, a brow raised. Before Ichigo could answer, a bright light caught their attention off to the side.

"We don't have much time." Byakuya announced as he disappeared into the portal. Kukaku and Ichigo stood with their mouths agape, eyes narrowed. The dumbfounded expression on their faces did not do them justice as they both shunpoed through the light.

Yoruichi was in pain; her body shaking violently as her muscles spasmed. The entire medical team from the 4th division were trying desperately to calm the goddess down, but to no avail as she only screamed and coughed blood. Her face was contorted, heart monitor going wild as her heart rate continued to spike and climb. Was there any hope at all for her at this point? The medical staff didn't know. The only hope that had any light to it was Ichigo bringing back that orb. But even if he returned in time, how would they save her? How would the orb be of any use? Were they to inject it into her? Have her swallow it? God, it was times like these that they wished everything came with full out written instructions!

Ichigo and the others raced down the hall of the hospital, coming to a skidding hault in front of Yoruichi's door. Bursting through, the staff cleared away for Ichigo to get by. The yound reaper sat on the bed beside his lady love, watching as her body twisted in pain. Setting his hand on her chest, Ichigo lifted her other hand, setting it over his heart.

"Shh, Yoruichi.. I'm back." He said softly. Removing the orb from his robe, he gently squeezed the liquid that was inside in his mouth. Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers. Her lips parted slowly and he slid his tongue on through. She was barely returning the kiss, though she was still returning it. That was a good sign. As the liquid ran down her throat, slowly she could feel her body returning to its normal state as she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo pulled back as he licked his lips, staring down at her. Yoruichi swallowed the rest of the bitter tasting fluid, before her eyes opened slowly. The heart monitor began falling to normal spikes, as her fever broke and her skin color returned. Not only did that small orb work, but it worked fast. Much to Ichigo's liking. His goddess sat up gritting her teeth slightly as a black mist silently seered from her nose and into the air. Ichigo watched as the mysterious mist was caught in a breeze from the near by open window, and then it was gone. What the hell was the mist now? Was it the disease? Shrugging it off, Ichigo turned back to his lady love, smiling as their eyes met.

"Ichigo.." His lips came crashing into hers, resulting in a low moan from her as she eagerly replied back with her tongue. She'd only been sick for a short while, but that short while seemed like an eternity. Even a mere second away from Ichigo felt like centuries. It was funny; love was. At first, she hadn't had that much of an interest in him. But then, she saw his courage, his passion. In the beginning, all she wanted to do was screw him and get their mission over with. Rescue Kuchiki and then be going their own separate ways. And then she'd spent three days alone with him in her human form. Damn her human half for exposing her true colors and secrets. She was a woman, and her heart was just like every other ladies heart. Before she had knew it, she had fallen for the amateur reaper. He was plaguing her every day thoughts, constantly haunting her in her dreams. She'd found herself not wanting to be away from him. She had found herself drawn to him in so many ways.

Moaning once more, Yoruichi pulled Ichigo down onto her as she laid back, wrapping a long leg around his waist as she did so. Byakuya and Kukaku had left the room the minute they'd kissed. The medical staff, however, waited around until Yoruichi's shirt came off. That was their signal to get out. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss, staring down at her as he tossed her shirt aside.

"Right here, Yoruichi?" He asked, smirking as he eye'd her bare chest. The dark skinned woman nodded her head as she slid her leg up his, the desire in her eyes burning brighter.

"Right now, Ichigo." She whispered huskly. Ichigo hesitated a moment as he stared down at her. It wasn't but minutes bfore he could have lost her. The thought brough him to tears as he leaned his head down in between her breasts. "Ichigo?" The desire held in her voice faded as she stroked his hair, concerned now.

"I thought I lost you." He admitted as he nuzzled one of her mounds. Her breath hitched slightly as she smiled,looking up at the ceiling.

"But you didn't. I'm still here." She said reassuringly. "I knew you would save me. You did give me your word, and you've never broken any of your promises." Ichigo lifted up, smiling down at her as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Still.. Yoruichi.. I.."

"Shh.." Putting a finger to his lips, Yoruichi closed her eyes momentarily as she stared into his brown orbs. The fire she had first recognized was still there; burning even brighter now. "What does anything matter now? You saved me. I'm alive and well, well." The goddess chuckled slightly. "I need to know I'm alive.. So show me, Ichigo. Show me I'm alive." Her words were tempting, he had to admit that. And the hardness between her legs told her he too wanted to show her that she was alive. Yet, he was still hesitating.

"I love you." He said honestly as he leaned down to kiss her. Yoruichi whispered the words back to him before his lips made contact with hers. And that was it. His robe fell down his shoulders as Yoruichi slid her hands down his biceps. Ichigo's lips hand found their way down her neck, paying much needed attention to her chest as soft moans erupted from her.

"Mm, I've missed your magic lips." She spoke in a hushed tone, arching her back as his hand drifted down into her pants. Yoruichi moaned a bit louder as he began rubbing her now moistened center. "Ichigo.." She gasped as she spread her legs, eyes widening slightly as he began pulling down her pants.

"Knock, knock." The sudden voice startled the two lovers as Ichigo quickly pulled her pants back up. Yoruichi sighed as Kisuke leaned on the door way, a hearted eye'd Isshin sitting like a begging puppy on the floor.

"Oh please don't mind us!" The hearted eye'd ex-shinigami announced as he winked towards his son. "I must say, I am very proud of you, Ichigo. Not only have you found yourself a woman, but you've finally lost your little bit of innocence. Its moments like these we fathers are hap-" Isshin didn't know whose shoe it was, but someones shoe was now lodged in his throat.

"Are you fucking retarded!?" Ichigo shouted as he shielded Yoruichi from the two older men. "Can't you give us some private time for once!"

"We would prefer to watch.." Kisuke grinned behind his paper fan as dirty thoughts racked his mind.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi hissed as she gave him a death glare over Ichigo's shoulder. The blonde haired man held up his hands in defense as he gripped his hat, tipping it to cover his eyes a bit more. "What did you two come here for? I don't doubt the fact that you came to enjoy the show, but I get the feeling theres another reason."

"Right." Isshin began as he stood, clearing his throat. "The Captain-Commander is throwing a party in honor of your life, and in honor of Ichigo here defeating Achikawa."

A party? They couldn't be serious! They interrupted them for a party.. Yoruichi sighed, her head falling against Ichigo's shoulder. Damn those two idiots.

"We could have had one hell of a party right here.." The goddess moaned. It was so unfair! If only she had Kukaku's fire power. Both perverts would have a burnt mark on their rear right about now. At least then they would stay away from them. And if they were left alone all the time.. A smirk appeared on Yoruichi's lips as she imagined the pleasure. Everyday the two could enjoy their love. Yoruichi loved Ichigo; she loved loving him and being loved by him. God, that was one of the best parts. When Ichigo loved, _he loved._ She had no idea where the once virgin teen had learned so much about sex, but she did know that he knew all the right spots when it came to her. One touch was all it took and she was completely under his control. Well, maybe not completey, but he damn sure had the upper hand! Sighing, the goddess brushed such thoughts aside. Thye would clearly do her no good now.

"Theres plenty of time later." Ichigo smiled as she looked up at him. Nodding her head, Yoruichi tied her top back around her neck as she got up, Ichigo following while he adjusted his robes. "So, where's the party?"

"It doesn't start till much later, but you both need to get ready." Kisuke pointed out as he motioned to their no so formal clothing. "We've got a few suits for you to try on, and Rangiku is awaiting Yoruichi outside. I suppose they have dresses for her." Ichigo grinned slightly, staring down at Yoruichi as they stepped outside of the room. Her in a dress? To him, that was a turn on. He knew exactly what kind of dress she would pick, and it would only result in an instant hard on for him. It was going to be one hard night, that was for sure.

"Yoruichi!" Rangiku smiled as she waved to Yoruichi from her spot of a small bench. The dark skinned woman smiled before being pulled back by powerful arms. Ichigo's lips met hers and for a few mintues, the two were lost in their own little world.

"I'll see you at the party." Ichigo winked before shunpoing off with his father and Urahara. Yoruichi could only smile as she turned her dazed eyes to Rangiku.

"Theres lots to do!" The excited orange haired lieutenant said as she led Yoruichi down a dusty path. Another long night awaited her, though this time, it was going to be enjoyable to the E.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, and sorry the chapter isn't what I promised. The next chapter, which would be the end to this chapter, is the party chapter. It'll have a lemon, but I basically wanted it to be a funny, comic relief from the seriousness. The romanticness I promised will be in that chapter. I'm really sorry. A friend of mine, whom I've known for ten years, died last saturday. Its been a bit rough and tough. But I wanted to update amidst all the chaos and what not. And it wasn't only him that was killed, a few others I knew also died over the weekend and its just been a really really rough week so please, bare with me. RIP Greg & Will. R&R Please. Maurice, I will get you that romantic chapter. I promise you that. Either in the next chapter, or in the one after that. Whenever I can get my thoughts and everything under control and whatnot. Please be patient! And don't hurt me! (Curls up in the corner) x3


	25. Celebrate Good Times COME ON

A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter is longer than intended lol and slightly a bit more pointless than intended as well. I only wanted this chapter to be fluffy, slightly OOC and romantic. The dance sequence requires you have an imagination, and if you haven't played Final Fantasy VIII, then the one dance move will leave you with a 'o.O WTF...F??' look on your face. My apologies, for I do not have a good dance-vocabulary lol Well, I'll let you get started on the chapter. Sorry for making it so long and probably stupid. MCC2040

When it came to disliking things, hate was the only powerful word to describe three things that Yoruichi just simply couldn't stand. One, she despised the fact that everyone thought she was a man in her feline form. Two, she couldn't stand the way Little Byakuya was so introverted and too enclosed within himself. And three, she simply couldn't bare Rangiku when shopping. The orange haired woman never seemed to take it easy. It had only been an hour since she had parted her ways from Ichigo, and the two of them had been to more than seven stores! Rangiku had been throwing dress after dress at her, and without even thinking about which one she would actually _wear_. The well endowed reaper paid no wise mind to the fact.

"Oh, lighten up Yoruichi. You've just escaped death." Rangiku said while rummaging through another store. Yoruichi set the boxes of dresses down and plumped down on a small booth behind her friend.

"Ran, honestly, do you think I'm going to wear all these dresses tonight? That'd be one for every hour, and if we keep shopping, one for every minute." Although, at their rate, it was more like one for every second. Paying no mind to her dark skinned companion, Rangiku gasped as she held up a red, almost backless dress. The kimono-looking dress had no straps to hold up the material, merely only snapped on the right side beneath her arm. There was a thigh high slit up the right side, giving the dress an enticing look.

"This is you, m'hm." Rangiku grinned as she tossed it to her. Yoruichi made a face as she held the dress up. It was a pretty dress, very fitting for her. And Ichigo would certainly approve, though, after the party, she wouldn't be wearing it long.

"So if this is me, then what are we going to do with all the other dresses you bought?" Now that posed a problem...

"Come on Ichigo! Pick something lively!" Isshin shouted, tossing rather odd colors of suits and tuxes at his son. Ichigo fell back as he caught several outfits.

"Would you cut it out! Theres no way I'm wearing a bright green tux!" He shouted back, tossing all the clothes back at his dad. "You really need to have your head checked."

"Its a bit too late for that." Urahara stated, fixing his tie as he came out from one of the dressing rooms. Unlike Rangiku, the two men had only taken Ichigo to one store, which is where they resided now. But with Isshins' shopping habits, they wouldn't likely get anywhere with him picking out the wardrobe. Another wild, almost dark red and green suit came flying at him. This time, Ichigo dodged and furtively planted his fist in Isshins jewels.

"...Why don't you pick out your own suit son..." Isshin murmured in a rather high pitched voice, holding his treasured area. Without further ado, Ichigo headed for the black tuxes, picking out a jack and a pair of pants. He set his items down, headed for the shirts section. He returned with a red button up, and a pair of black suade shoes.

"Alright, lets get out of here." He whisked while placing his stuff on the counter. The three paid for their clothes and quickly left. Urahara couldn't help but let out his chuckling as he watched Ichigo look back and forth from each dress store they came across.

"You'll be with her soon enough." He said, tipping his hat when Ichigo glared back at him.

"Shut up."

"Did you put it on yet?" Rangiku called from her living quarters back in the tenth division. She and Yoruichi had brought their purchases to her place, trying on each dress until they found the one which suited them perfectly. Rangiku was tough choice, whenever Yoruichi had said the dress looked perfect for her, the blonde simply shrugged and tried on a different one. Finally, they both agreed on a black gown that crinckled at the feet. It was black less, but had straps and had come with a see-through shaw.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." Yoruichi smiled to herself. The dress she'd put on was none other than the very last dress they'd picked out. The red, kimono style dress. She found herself liking the way it looked on her, and when she finally came into Rangiku's view, the orange hair woman clasped her hands together, gasping as her eyes shimered.

"Yoruichi! Thats perfect!" she squealed, smiling brightly as Yoruichi gave a turn. "Ichigo is going to eat his heart out!"

"I hope not. The only thing he better be eating out is me..." The goddess smirked, causing her friend to blush. "I'm only teasing Ran."

"M'hmm. I bet you two are into all kinds of kinky stuff. I heard about the hospital bed incident." Winking, Rangiku stood to stand beside her friend in front of the body length mirror. The two women smiled at their appearance. Surely enough any guy would have been lucky to be their evening dates.

"So, I take it your going to be with Toshiro?" Yoruichi raised a brow, glancing over. She'd known about the little connection between the fukutaicho and taicho of squad ten. Everyone had seem to have heard word that the pair was more than what they seemed. It was easy to tell, when she thought about it. Rangiku was almost always seen with the short white haired boy. And likewise, he was always seen with the much taller, well endowed woman. They were an odd pair, stuck out in a crowd for sure.

"You know it." Rangiku smiled, blushing slightly as she thought of her captain. "I wonder what he'll be wearing..."

"Probably something blue." Yoruichi chuckled, putting in a pair of white diamond earrings before adding a gold necklace. "We should probably head there now."

"Your just in a hurry to see Ichigo." Blushing, Yoruichi certainly couldn't argue with that. He was the only reason she was going to this party. In fact, that had a double meaning. She was going to be with him, and if it weren't for him, she wouldn't even exist to go. Very mind-bottling theory there.

"You know it." Smiling, Yoruichi turned to follow her long time friend out of the small apartment. She could feel butterflies whell in the pit of her stomach. That always happened when she knew she was going to see Ichigo. He always made her feel giddy inside.

Ichigo growled, standing near one of the food tables in the reknown 'Ball Room' of soul society. The room was rather crowded, well decorated with lights, flowers, and even a dj. Funny that, soul society was full of dead people and yet they still lived it like they were actually _alive_. The concept itself gave him a headache, so he opted not to give it anymore thought. What he found most appealing about the room, however, was the dance floor. The floor was made of porcelain, not doubt of high quality.

"She still hasn't shown up yet, eh?" Urahara grinned, nudging him as he took a drink of his sake. Ichigo cursed who ever allowed the sake to be in there. With his father and Urahara drinking, he knew he'd have to keep Yoruichi away from the two. Especailly if she were to wear something sexy, whichi knowing her, was a give away. The girl made any dress, outfit, and or clothing sexy. Hell, she could even sport a paper bag and she'd still knock'em dead! Ichigo shook his head, glancing over to his father who had been hitting on a group of ladies for quite some time now. And every time, he ended up being smacked or punched. He was just lucky Kukaku hadn't walked in yet. Everyone knew that if he put the moves on her, his ass would be burnt quicker than they could say roast it and toast it. Stepping away from the now packed table, Ichigo walked towards the middle of the dance floor, bumping into dancing couples as he did so. He apologized, trying to get out of the mess, but unfortunately he seemed stuck. How stupid was he! Walking out in the middle of the room... Ichigo silently cursed himself, finally making his way to the door. He bumped into a much smaller person, his hands reaching out to grab the womans shoulders. For a brief moment, Ichigo didn't know who the woman was, but when his eyes met the all too familiar golden ones, his heart nearly lept out of his chest.

"Yoruichi..."

"Ichigo..."

They both said in perfect unison. Clearly they were both a bit surprised to have bumped into each other, but their eyes soon drifted over each other. Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her. His goddess looked extremely beautiful. And the slit up her side only added to her intoxication.

"You look beautiful." He said in awe. Yoruichi blushed at his comment, smiling as she gave him a wink. She took a moment to check him over. Loving the way his tux seemed to fit him perfectly. She could still see his muscles straining in the wear. And she had to admit, the red and black was a nice touch, fitting perfectly with her own attire.

"You don't look too bad yourself." The dark skinned woman smirked, earning a grin. Ichigo pulled her to him, his lips crashing into hers, and for a moment, thats how they remained, lip locked. The two hadn't paid any attention to the fact the two perverts, Isshin and Kisuke were off to the side, toasting a glass of sake. Pulling back, Ichigo leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Though, the dress would look better on the floor." His seductive voice sent chills through her as she smirked, pressing her breasts against his chest as she whispered something equally hot back.

"And you would look way more sexy from below." Feeling the need to calm down the scene before her, Yoruichi's long forgotten friend cleared her throat.

"Will you two behave yourself." Rangiku rolled her eyes as she joined her captain in the booth near the corner. The two lovers shrugged as they glanced to each other.

"How about a dance?" The goddess suggested as a slow song came on. Ichigo smiled and nodded, thankful he'd gone to his school dances. Hodling his hand out to her, Ichigo and Yoruichi took their spot in the middle of the room, nodding to each other before he pulled her close. Yoruichi rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as the two swayed to the music together. Ichigo couldn't help his roaming hands as he ran them up and downher back and sides, each time nearly the slit on her thigh. "Behave, Ichigo." The cat smirked, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"For now. But later.." He whispered, pulling her closer. She could feel his hardness pressed against her abdomen, causing her to shiver slightly in anticipation. She hated when he made her want something so bad, but then have to wait to get it. Though, she was the one who told him to behave...

"Of course." Her voice was low. She inhaled, taking in his scent before exhaling. It wasn't but hours before that she was on her death bed. And if it weren't for him, they wouldn't be there right now, they wouldn't be dancing together. The thought of being without him brought fear to her once more as she tightened her arms around his neck. "Thank you for saving me."

Her words caught him by surprise as he pulled back to look into her eyes. Her golden orbs shimmered with unshed tears. Ichigo smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling her back against him. He knew he had almost lost her, and the thought scared him as well. He didn;t know what he would do if he lost her, didn't know if he'd have been able to go on. They'd gotten quite close, and even their love seemed to blossom more each day. Being with her allowed him to free his mind from any worries. She had the power to wash away his concerns, to take his mind off of everything except her. And likewise, he was her entire world now. So many times before had she thought she were in love, but realized now that she was foolish then. She and Ichigo had been through alot together, and she only wanted to go through more with him.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you. I'd die before I let you die." Pulling back again, Ichigo set his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you too much Yoruichi. I can't live without you, I won't." Tears once again sprang o her eyes as she closed them, wanting to shield away her vulnerability. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, keeping them open only slightly as he brought his body closer to hers. "You've captured this reapers soul." He smiled, kissing her softly. Yoruichi smiled at his words.

"And you've captured this goddess' heart." To them, time seemed to stop as they once more locked lips, their tongues meeting in a passionate embrace. They didn't care that the music had stopped, nor that the Captain Commander of the thirteen divisions had begun to speak. All they knew was that they were happy to be together, happy to be alive.

"Would you two stop for ten damn minutes." Kukaku grunted as she walked past them, shocking everyone. The fireworks expert had actually wore a dress! And just as Ichigo suspected, Isshin was right on her.

"Might I say you look stunning." Isshin grinned, opting to lay a hand on Kukaku's shoulder. The beauty had a different idea as she snapped her fingers and sent Isshin zooming for the nearest fountain. If Yoruichi hadn't known better, she'd have said her title of being the master of flash belonged to Isshin whenever he had a fire down below, literally. Yoruichi and Ichigo laughed, glancing to each other with a shrug.

The party itself was fun, but Ichigo and his lady love both had a different idea of fun in mind. Neither expected to be at the party for as long as they were, drinking and dancing their night away. Things had only settled down when Byakuya joined their table, and Kisuke had to put in his curious mind as he began the topic.

"So, just how did the two of you become vizards?" Ah, the awaited question. Both Kukaku and Byakuya took a moment to glance at each other, speaking to each other with only their eyes. Yoruichi seemed to notice the spark in her old friends eyes; a spark in which she hadn't seen in some time. "Well?" Rush rush...

"Well, when I was fighting Achikawa, my arm was injured and it just so happened that I landed in a pool of the baka's blood." The black haired beauty smirked as she nodded to Byakuya.

"While Kurosaki spent time with Shihouin, Kukaku and I decided to try out my theory. We injected her blood into me."

"If thats true, then why didn't you two become ill with the disease?"

"We figure its because we split the genes. I had only half of his blood while Byakuya had the other half of the gene." Well, confusing as it were, it did explain their transformation. Too drunk to go against it, Kisuke nodded his head before returning to his babble with Isshin, whom had been flirting with nearly every girl that walked by. Yoruichi and Ichigo both decided to leave it at that. They no longer wanted to talk about the what ifs' and hows' about the whole situation. The only thing they wanted to do was spend their time together, enjoying life and celebrating their love. Screw any dangers that they were going to face from now on. If they over came a power hungry hollow, they could over come so much more together. And that right there was just it. They were together.

_**You always make me smile when I'm feeling down...**_

The two lovers, dark skin and light skin in contrast, smiled to each other. They excused themselves, not caring that no one had noticed them leave. Ichigo took his goddess' hand in his, pulling her out on to the dance floor for one last dance. The song that had come on reflected upon them; describing everything about their love. Yoruichi didn't notice that the others at the table had stopped to watch the two. Placing her right hand in his, and her left hand on his shoulder while his rested on her lower back, the two began a soft, slow tango of sorts. The dance they began was a mixture of what they'd felt liek doing. Twisting their hips, they began stepping towards each other, then stepping back respectively.

_**You give me such a vibe, I still live on fire..Hmm..**_

Ichigo spun Yoruichi, bringing her back to him as she swayed her ass against him, then twirling out as they twisted their hips at an arms length away. A smile spread wide across the dark skinned womans face, intertwining their fingers as they raised their hands above their heads, coming in close.

_**Its not the way you walk, and it ain't the way you talk...**_

Yoruichi smiled more, leaning up to kiss him before the two pulled back again and began doing a waltz on the down beat of a three count. He twirled her out once more, before turning his back and the two did a slide, Yoruichi's back to his while his was to hers. They did a slide step until they were face to face once more, hands joined once again as Yoruichi wrapped an arm around his neck.

_**It ain't the job you got that keeps me satisfied...**_

Lifting one leg, Yoruichi wrapped her smooth limb aroudn his waist. She moaned softly when Ichigo slid his hand along her bare thigh. The slit, mind you, was quite high. And Ichigo was appreciative that she had worn a thong with her sexy attire. Grinding gently, Ichigo twirled her out again.

_**Your love it feels so good, and thats what takes me high...**_

Coming back to him, the goddess once again found herself facing away from him, her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The dark skinned beauty lifted up her arms, wrapping them around his neck as she swayed her ass against his now hard-member. She could feel his erection, her golden eyes suddenly taking on a dusky, dazed color. She ran her hands through his hair, her head resting on his shoulder while he kissed and nipped at the bare skin she provided. Yoruichi moaned softly as his lips neared her collar bone.

_**Higher than I've been before, Your love it keeps me alive**_

Ichigo slid his hands over her stomach and abdomen, daring to go lower until she brought one of her own down to grasp his. The goddess turned her head his way, their lips meeting in a passionate lock as she grinded her ass harder into him. Sneaky as he were, Ichigo slid his free hand to the slit of her dress. Yoruichi's eyes closed as she let out a strained moan, arching her back when his hand slipped beneath the slit. It was then everyone returned to minding their own business, not that Ichigo and Yoruichi even cared if they watched. Hell, they were doing _this_ sort of thing out in public!

As everyone danced around them, Yoruichi slowed her sway, focusing on his lips. Her lips parted, his seeking tongue sliding through, caressing against her tongue again and again. God, she never knew a kiss could be so exhilerating, so euphoric. Her heart felt as if it could burst from its ecstasy. The rest of the song played out as they two remained within their own world.

_**Thought I should let you know, when you touch me it means so much...**_

Stumbling up the stairs of Kukaku's safe house, Yoruichia and Ichigo laughed breathlessly, their lips connecting from time to time as they struggled to get to a room. Neither cared which room, all they knew was that they had somehow made their way from the party, to here. It was unclear to them just when they'd left, since they'd both been too preoccupied with each others lips.

"I've missed you..." Yoruichi said breathlessly as her back hit one of the doors. Ichigo's lips came down on hers once more as he opened the door, the two nearly falling in. Dropping his jacket, Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt while Yoruichi's hands worked to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Kicking off his shoes, Ichigo quickly stepped out of his pants as he pushed Yoruichi back onto the bed. Throwing off his shirt, he smirked at her. The goddess grinned, the slit in her dress showing off her well toned and smooth leg; from her thigh down. With his full attention, Yoruichi decided it was time for her old self to make its appearance. "You know, instead of standing there, staring at me, you could come here and show me whats on your mind. It'd be much more...enjoyable.." The goddess grinned, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Ichigo had no objections as he eased on top of her, grinning as she spread her legs for him. He was thankful the dress had a clasp on the side. It would be much more fun to take it off of her slowly...

"You have no idea how hard its been without you..." Ichigo whispered huskily, sliding his hand down her curvacious form. He slid his hand back into the slit, lifting her leg as he palmed her thigh, tracing her skin as she wrapped that leg around his waist. He squeezed and groped at the bare skin of her right cheek, earning a moan. His other hand grasped her left breasts, massaging her through her dress as his lips traced a path of fire along her jawline.

_**When I'm alone I cry, its you I'm always thinking of...oohh oh baby,**_

Arching her back, Yoruichi closed her eyes. Ichigo slowly unclasped her dress, unwrapping the material as if she were merely only wearing a towel. With his goddess completely exposed aside from her lacey black thong, which he immediately removed. The orange haired reaper dipped his head down, kissing a path from her neck to her chest. Yoruichi could only moan and slid her leg along his as he pleasured her, sending sensations all through her. Though she had only been ill for a short time, they hadn't been intimate since before the fight with Achikawa. And for them, that was much too long a time. Feeling him inside of her was a completeness that both lovers needed to feel. Ichigo brought his lips back to hers, his hands spreading her legs further as he positioned himself at her entrance.

_**Wont you understand, how I feel (yeah) deep inside...**_

Yoruichi moaned loudly as he made love to her, her body shaking in pleasure, quivering as if she'd reached her peak. Biting her lower lip, the goddess wrapped both legs around him, flipping them as she bounced on top. She leaned down, her lips molding unto Ichigo's, moving her hips in a slow, rhythmic motion. Her moans were muffled by his mouth, his hands sliding up and down her back as she pressed her breasts firmly against his chest. She rode him into the early morning, her walls contracting around him as she pulsed. Ichigo loved being on top, though, he couldn't complain when she had control. She knew exactly how to work it.

_**Uh huh, you make me feel, what i need to feel (yes) in my heart **_

Yoruichi collapsed on his chest just after their release. Thier breathing labored as Ichigo gathered up the blankets, pulling them up over her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"See? Didn't I always tell you that the payment for giving in was worth it?" Her smirk was undeniable as he gave a slight chuckle, the low rumble in his chest and throat vibrated against her. Kissing his chest, Yoruichi laid her head beneath his, eyes closed as she listened to the sound of his heart beat. It was the sound that let her know she was alive, and his arms only made the confirmation that much better.

"You scared me, you know that?" Ichigo said softly, smoothing his hands up and down her back and sides, eyes closed as he inhaled her scent. Yoruichi nuzzled her head into his chest, releasing a breath she'd been holding in for quite some time. Her eyes were half opened as she traced a small pattern with her fingers along his side. Her low purring reached Ichigo's ears, and he smiled. "I almost lost you today, Yoruichi..."

"But you didn't." The goddess quickly said, sighing when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "You didn't lose me Ichigo. I made a promise, remember?"

"Yeah... I remember." Silence took over for a moment, Ichigo suddenly flipping them which earned him a surprised gasp from her. Yoruichi looked up at him, placing her feet flat on the bed he spread her legs with his knees. He held himself above her, hands on either side of her head as he studied her eyes. So much love registered in them, and he knew he was lucky to recieve such a gift. The two were slowly becoming more than just lovers, more than they'd originally thought they had meant to each other. "I also remember the two of us being caught by my dad in this position." Now that caused Yoruichi to laugh. She remembered that perfectly. It was the day after they'd been intimate for the first time.

"But no ones here to catch us now..." The cat whispered seductively as she slid her legs back and forth along his sides, much like she had done on that day as well.

"Hm." Ichigo smiled, leaning down to kiss her. As always, the kiss got out of control rather quickly as Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his neck, his own wrapping themselves around her as she pulled him down onto her completely. "I love you, Yoruichi." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Yoruichi whispered back, her voice full of passion. "I always will."

"Then your going to be stuck with me for a while." The teen promised, kissing her once again, pressing himself into her. Yoruichi arched her back, moaning into the kiss.

"That I don't mind." She said between gasps of pleasure. "At least now I know I can get naked in front of you with out you shying away." Ichigo grinned as he gave a hard, swift thrust, resulting in a nearly inaudiable moan from his goddess.

"Just know that if you do, I won't restrain myself from ravishing you."

"Please don't." Yoruichi's laughter was cut off by a moan as Ichigo continued making love to her. If she ever had any doubts about her really being alive, being with Ichigo certainly cleared them up.

A/N: DID I NOT TELL YOU IT WAS LONG!!! And I am very VERY unsatisfied with the way it turned out. Yep. Maurice, I honestly don't know if its how you wanted it, or hoped it would be, but I tried considering how friggin' cold it is in this room xD If its not what good, everyone, let me know. Cause I agree! As for the song I inserted, its called It Feels So Good by Sonique. THERE! SEE! I LISTED AND GAVE CREDIT to the real lyracist or whatever. The idea in between was my idea, it was just a song I heard and I could picture the two dancing to this song. Heh, yeah, I made a video in my head of it actually lol A nice dance it was, quite nice indeed. If only I could draw the characters just like their drawn in the anime... Then I could draw out a sequence and make it one of those flip-book things. Yeah... R&R PLEASE:3

Oh and I updated Beautiful December. And I have a new fic up, for those who have not added me to your author alert. Its an Ichigo/Kukaku fic, Sparks Will Fly. I think I have writers block again by the way. After reading this chapter, go read that story and tell me if I do or not lol Oh and could I bother someone to read my Tenchi Muyo fic, She's a Homewrecker? I need to know if that fic sucked because I've been getting some horribly nasty criticizing reviews on it and honestly, I don't think its bad. And considering the fact I love you guys, my Cold November Rain and Sheer Heart Attack, and Bleach in general reviewers, I'd love your opinion! Thank you!

Don't forget to R&R...

Why are you still reading...??

OK! GET MOVING NOW!! You can read more when chapter 26 is up... if you really want something else to read go look at the fics of mine you haven't read and review on them teehee x3


	26. Back to Normal, for now

**Disclaimer:** Yanno how it goes... If I owned anything... I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfics right? Why would I? I could just, you know, make it happen. But I don't own it, any of it, except of course the ideas. The characters I just merely borrowed to live out my fantasy and they will be returned once the fic is finished, promise. Though, I might "steal" them for my next big chapter fic...

**Chapter: **26. (WOOT WOOT!!!)

**Title: **Back to Normal, for now.

**A/N:** Nothing much to say for now. I've changed things up a bit, if ya can't tell. Someone said I should start putting 'disclaimer' and such up so I guess I can do that. Although, everyone knows I don't own the things I write. Only the ideas, right? You all knew that, right?...Right. So I digress. Read. Review. We all love getting reviews, so why not practice what you preach, yes? Either way, review on here, send me an email at What ever floats your boat. Enjoy!

Things had finally settled down in soul society, allowing Ichigo and Yoruichi to return back to the living world once more. For now, they could live out their lives like your regular every day couple. With the ironic exception of seeing ghosts and slaying hollows, here and there. It wasn't that big a deal. As long as the two were together. At least, that was Yoruichi's point of view. Ichigo didn't quite mind seeing the spirits, but when they kept popping in and out at random, it only made having a sex life with the goddess impossible. Which is where present day brings us. Ichigo had been trying unsuccessfuly to change the shunshin's mind about making love at his pad. She knew he didn't have any privacy what-so-ever there. How could he? He had a perverted father, two sisters, ghosts, and KON! The first and last were reasons enough to carry their romanticism esle where...

"You can't be serious Yoruichi!"

"Come on Ichigo. Don't be so prudent." Yoruichi smirked as she sat on his bed. She had already un-buttoned her shirt, which made it very hard for Ichigo to concentrate on their current argument. Damn temptation! Though, it wasn't necessarily unthought of when he had a goddess as his girlfriend. And they had been seeing each other for a few months now. Since November. 'Thats right...' Ichigo thought a moment, staring at his beloved. It was already March. There goes the whole time flies theory. Couldn't nail that on the dot any more.

"Its good to be cautious when you have so many distractions!" Ichigo fired back after, mind you, gathering his thoughts and tearing his eyes away from the beauty before him. As if her shirt being un-buttoned wasn't enough, she was sitting on _his _bed in his _room_. Not to mention the fact the woman was very, _very_ well endowed.

"By whom are you refering to as a distraction Ichigo?" The cat purred as she narrowed her eyes seductively at him. Ichigo felt his lower half tighten once more... God, she was just too irresistable! There could be no resolve with her!

"You know what I mean, Yoruichi."

"Its not like we haven't done it here before you know."

"And my father ended up coming in on us that time."

"Well, not during it..."

ALRIIIGGGHHHT! Was she just horny as hell or did she actually think that them having any sexual contact was an option? Ichigo sighed in frustration as he glanced around. There was no way he was denying her, who the hell would want to do that? But then, he saw no other solution to the problem at hand. He was a guy who needed his privacy, thrived on it. And now that he had someone else to share his immortal life with, he only wanted more privacy. With, of course, the exception of her. Yoruichi was considered part of his privacy. He did, after all, claim her as his.

"What do you propose we do then Ichigo?" The dark skinned woman inquired, raising a brow as she leaned back on her hands. Ichigo's eyes darted to her as he remained in thought. "I can't say that I'd be happy if we were to not be intimate. I could hardly care who saw us, as long as we were enjoying ourselves. Which I know I would be. You make this goddess scream Ichigo."

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo blushed as she gave him her naughty grin and throaty chuckle. The woman knew how to work him for sure!

"What? Its true, and you know it." She winked, making it that much harder for him to keep his control. And that was just it. She was trying to get to him. And though he couldn't exactly blame her. It was flattering to know he was wanted so badly, though, he wanted her just as bad. "Ichigo, I hardly think putting our intimacy on hold will make us any happier. Risks just make things better. And whats a bigger risk than trying to make love without someone barging in?"

Did she thrive on risk taking? Ichigo certainly thought so. She was alot braver than he when it came to this sort of thing. He wasn't exactly comfortable about sharing his love life with the house hold, much less ghosts. However comfortable she may be with her body and what she does, did not mean he felt the same.

"I just think it should be our business and not everyone elses." Ichigo sighed, taking a seat beside her. He hunched over, craddling his face in his hands as he spoke. "I don't like the idea of not being intimate with you either, Yoruichi. But I really don't see any other choice."

"THATS IT!" And of course, to prove Ichigo's point, Isshin just had to oh so suddenly, and randomly, pop out of his closet. "You two are young! You should be expressing yourself about now."

"Uh, what were you doing in there?" Ichigo clenched his fists, jaw tensing. Yoruichi took a moment to laugh before setting her face in the palm over her hand. The father-son quarrel was about to begin. "Were you waiting for us to do something you freakin pervert!?" Bang. Ichigo stood, near ready to knock his dad through the wall, down the stairs, and hopefully out of the door.

"You just had to interrupt the lady while she was undressing..." Isshin sighed, paying no attention to his son. Even though flames had apparently been rolling off the orange haired boy. "You have much to learn." WHAM!

"Your the one who has to learn something you freaking lecherous pervert! what kind of parent are you anyway!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin went- through the wall, down the stairs, and... CRASH. Out the front door.

"Really, do you have to be so hard on him?" Yoruichi grinned, knowing it was good to rile Ichigo up. It only made it that much easier to get to him.

"Like hell!" Ichigo turned, his anger subsiding as his eyes rested on her. "See, Yoruichi. We never know when we'll be able to be alone."

Nodding, Yoruichi sighed as she stood, prancing over to him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, face buried in its crook. Ichigo wasted no time in wrapping his own arms around her, embracing her as he slid his hands up and down her bare back.

"Then what do you think we should do love?" Her voice was low, soft in his ears. There wasn't much they could do. Neither wanted to live in soul society, though, if they did things would be alot more peaceful. For the most part anyways. They'd have to deal not only with the captains and such, but the people as well. And they did know quite a few people there. And if Ichigo thought living with one pervert was enough...

"I don't know." Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes as he held her. There was the possibility of getting their own place... Ah, now they was an idea to settle on. Or at least, give it some discussion. "We could always get ourown place."

Yoruichi smiled to herself at the hesitance in his voice.

"Would you mind living alone with little old me, Ichigo?" She smirked, pulling back to look into his eyes. Ichigo laughed slightly, setting his forehead against hers.

"Not at all, Yoruichi. As long as you actually stay with me." He grinned, his lips a breath away from hers. The goddess wasted no time in touching her lips to his, wanting to show him just how sure she was.

"With you Ichigo. Only with you." She said breathlessly as they broke apart. "Though, we do need to find a place to live then."

"Your right. I happen to know of a place open around here." He grinned, pressing his lips to hers once more. And with that, it was settled. Despite everything else, the two knew they wanted to be together more than anything. It was about time they moved their relationship to the next level. After all, neither planned on being apart. Not in a million years.

**A/N:** No action, just a little bit of decision lol They needed to up their relationship, and can anyone honestly see them living at Ichigo's house with his FATHER? With ISSHIN of all people? The only way it could be worse would be if Urahara also lived with them. Yeah, that would drive me fucking insane. Plus theres Kon, that little plushie never gives up. Hm, wonder where that little beastie has been, aye? In anycase, enough of my babbling. I figure that I can put more development into this story if I have them get their own place. So, yeah, why not? Right? Might as well milk this fic for everything its worth. If anyone has any requests for any chapters, like ideas to put in, let me know! There's plenty of room to add some of your insane ideas... Just kidding, I love your ideas guys. After all, what would I be without you? What would this fic be without your reviews? Right? Right? Haha, so review please! Flame me for whatever reasons if you want. Email me, you know my email. And if you don't... ARE YOU BLIND? I sure hope not cause how in the hell could you have been reading my fic let alone getting online? Now THERE is a concept to debunk!

My email is on my bio-page, its at the top of this fic. So don't DARE ask me in a review... Watch, now someone is going to be smart and go "Um, yeah, whats your email?" Yeah... fuck you who-ever does that. UP YOURS!

You know I'm just kidding... Gosh.

You can IM me if you want also, my AIM screen name, sn, is angelwing1308

Just tell me who the hell you are when you IM me. I don't want to be sitting there and you IM me and I'm talking to you thinking to myself, 'Do I know youranidiot6804... Hm, no I don't think I know them... Who are they...?'

Yeah, that would just...yeah.

Anywho, why are you still reading? Shouldn't you be reviewing about now, hmm? Shoo! Shoo! Check out another of my fics if your that bored x3

Sparks Will Fly is up- my Ichigo Kukaku oneshot, another one. And I have two more Tenjho Tenge and even a Big O fic up. And an X-Files one... Mwahaha, yesh.

Bye for now! -Metal Chick out-


	27. Follow You Home

**Disclaimer: **Yanno, why do we have to do this? This site is a fanfiction site right? So we obviously don't own a damn thing. Sad ain't it?

**Chapter: **27

**Title: **Follow You Home

**A/N: **Happy Birthday to me :) Lol's. Yes, Feb. 2nd was my B-day. So this weekend was very busy. I can't imagine how I managed to start this chapter, let alone finish it. Yay for me, multitasking. Anywho, in this chapter, they've found their place, hence the first line. Take the clue! This is a slightly romantic chapter. Just Yoruichi and Ichigo. Yes, there is a lemon at the end. I haven't yet decided if I want to detail it or not. Hmm, a dilema there. Oh well, if its detailed, then its detailed, if not, too bad :) Read and Review please! I LOVISH REVIEWS:)

"This is...nice." Yoruichi commented as she plumped down on one of the plush couches in their new pad. Ichigo stood in the door way, looking around with a sour look on his face. "Whats wrong love? You look like you did when you first saw soul society."

"Its just..." He began, shutting the door. He took a few steps in, inhaling the fresh smell of new. Yoruichi smiled sweetly as she sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind as she set her head against his back.

She inhaled; nuzzling her head into him, reveling in the feel of him. She could get more than used to living all alone with him. Though, this was the first time she'd ever considered such a step. She wasn't prone to staying in one place for too long. But now, she had a very good reason to just plant her feet. Ichigo smiled, glancing back at her as he turned in her arms, placing his around her as well.

"This is new for us, I know." She whispered as he leaned his head down on hers. "But Ichigo," The goddess pulled back, looking up into his eyes with a smile plastered on her face. Silently, she lifted her hand and set it against his cheek, tilting her head to the side as she widened her smile. "...I'd have it no other way. We'll both deal with this new lifestyle. Neither of us are alone anymore."

She did have a way with words indeed. It seemed as if the woman had everything figured out; as if she knew everything there was to know. She was honest; never at all feigning anything. Yoruichi was one of the very few who would give it to you straight.

"Hm, well alright then." Ichigo smiled, giving his goddess one of his rare, peaceful smiles. He leaned down for a quick kiss before pulling away to wander the house, Yoruichi close behind him. The walls were a light peach, much to their liking. It gave the home a roomy touch; perfect for a couple. The carpet was a porcelain white, which matched the furniture. That was one of the beauty's of their new pad. The place was already furnished. And it certainly helped that his father had treated the owner of the bulding for a fatal virus; they'd gotten the place for free! No rent, no need to pay for anything! "I guess there isn't much to be needed." Ichigo stated as their peered into their bedroom. The room was lsightly on the bigger side. It contained a king-sized bed, two side tables, a dresser and a bathroom. Not to mention it had a tv on the wall opposite of the bed.

"At least the bed is nice and roomy." Yoruichi smirked as she threw herself back on it, sighing comfortably. Ichigo leaned on the door frame, feeling his lower half tighten at the sight. That was right, they hadn't been intimate for at least a week. And it was killing him! He smiled, laughing slightly as she tossed and turned, soft moans coming from her at the comfy-ness of the bed. It hadn't taken much to amuse her. "Oh, thats handy." The goddess bit her lip as she stared up at the ceiling of the bed.

"What is?" Curious, Ichigo walked over to her, blushing at the sight. "Theres a mirror up there!?"

"I guess the last couple here were kinda kinky." Why else would their be a mirror up there? Ichigo couldn't come up with any other reasons, and Yoruichi had already deducted the theory. "Not that I mind it being there..." She whispered seductively into his ear, looking up at him as he leaned over her. Ichigo smiled, staring at her into the mirror.

"We've still gotta un-pack."

"Ohh... Can't that wait till tomorrow Ichigo?" If he hadn't known any better, he'd say she loved sex. Heh, who was he kiddin'! They both did! He smiled to himself before pulling back, taking her hands in his as he pulled her to her feet.

"I promise that we can spend the night ravishing each other." Damn negotiation! Thinking for a moment, Yoruichi nodded her head as she squeezed his hands.

"Alright, fine."

"Come on." Ichigo laughed, shaking his head at the look on her face. Honestly, it was going to be rather difficult living with her. She could just about anything she wanted with that look. Though, he didn't really mind. He found himself anticipating their life together. He didn't know if they would last; but he knew he was going to try his damndest to make sure it did. Yoruichi had managed to capture his heart, and he found himself willing to give it up to her. He wanted to love her; be with her. He had always felt something for her, since she first reverted back to her original form back in that cave in soul society. Although, back then, he would never admit it. That day, when she saved him, even though she almost killed him in the process, he found he wanted to get to know that woman. She was interesting, interesting in a way he'd never thought possible. She was sexy and mysterious, intelligent and powerful. She seemed to know alot about everyone in soul society. Not to mention she was uptight like most were. She was open and free with herself. Not really caring about one thing or another. He would have given anything to be like her, so carefree. Yet, that wasn't the case. She was still human after all. She had her doubts, her worries.

But she had the mental and physical strength to conceal it.

"Earth to Ichigo. Hey!" Yoruichi sang, pinching his ass as she stepped by him. Ichigo shook his head, watching as she walked into the living room to grab a box of her own clothes; courtesy of Kisuke.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there for a sec Ichigo. Is there anything or someone on your mind?" She asked, raising a brow as she walked past him. Scratching his head, Ichigo shrugged. She suggested talking about it, but he shrugged it off and grabbed himself a box to unload. There wasn't much. A few text books, in case he ever had the time to return to school, and some clothes. It hadn't taken long; only an hour before the two had finished putting their thing away and taking another gander around their place.

"I guess we'll need some pictures and stuff for the table." Things were quite bare since neither owned alot. Yoruichi merely shrugged and watched as he sat down on the couch facing the balcony. Ah, the balcony. One of the best things about their place. It had sat up top a small hill; over looking half the city and the ocean. Quite nice, it were. Ichigo had a good view of his dad's place just off to the left and down a little. He also had a great view of his mothers grave, which Yoruichi knew was great thing for him. He could see her everyday this way. "Great view."

"Yeah, it is."

Silence.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side as she planted her bottom in his lap, wiggling a bit to spread his thighs apart so she could rest in between. Smiling, Ichigo aided, her bringing his arms around her from behind as she settled herself against him. She set her arms over his, closing her eyes at the feeling of security that over came her. That was once of the things she loved about being with him. She felt safe in his arms. Hollows, Vizards, and anything in between. None of that made her hair stand on end anymore. No longer had she felt the trembling of fear. She had a man of many talents. A man who'd do anything and everything for her. A man who loved her for her. Despite her back ground.

"I should probably tell you... This is the first time I've considered moving in with anyone who I am involved with."

"I'm glad to be the first." Ichigo smiled, tightening his arms abit. "Why haven't you considered this before?"

"For one, moving in with someone is a big step, and getting your own place with this is an even bigger step. I've always been the type to settle for one night stands. Love wasn't really an option for me. And the love I once shared with Kisuke was more of an open type a thing. Neither of us really cared enough about any bonds; we played the field alot."

"I care."

"I know you do." Smiling, Yoruichi leaned her back against his shoulder, staring out at the starry night sky. She felt a slight pull in her heart, a familiar feeling she often got when in his arms. "I've just never felt the need to stay with anyone. Not until I met you."

Ichigo squeezed her then; placing a kiss on her neck as she tilted her head to the side.

"With you, Ichigo, I feel as if its okay to settle down. I don't have any worries, and you satisfy me in every way. No other can compare to you love." She whispered, intertwining their fingers. Her comment filled him with warmth; heating any coldness he had in his soul. Her love seemed to cure anything he had! Any doubts, fears, everything.

"I'm glad you do, Yoruichi." He whispered into her ear. He set his chin on her shoulder, tightening his arms around her once more. The goddess couldn't help the soft moan that erupted from her. The guy knew how to turn her on, and his hands were close to her two most precious areas. "I've always been afraid to involve myself with anyone..." His eyes narrowed, and Yoruichi could tell he was about to cross a bridge he'd ever dared to cross.

"You can tell me anything, Ichigo. I won;t judge you, or lecture you. Only be here for you." Smiling, the goddess squeezed his hands, glancing over her shoulder at him. The reassuring look in her eyes gave him the perfect boost as he nuzzled his head into her neck, their eyes closing.

"Ever since my mother was killed... I've been afraid. Afraid of losing someone else close to my heart. It was bad enough I had two younger sisters; each and every day was a mind game for me. I always tried to be the tough one; put on a look that made people afraid of me. In truth, I was afraid of myself. I didn't want to take a chance with anyone. I refrained from becoming close with everyone."

"So you never opened yourself up to the option of bonding?"

Yoruichi smiled softly at that. Though it was sad, she was glad. Glad he hadn't opened up to anyone before. It was because of that that he was available to her. if his mothers death had never happened, would she even have met him? Frowning slightly, Yoruichi pulled herself from his embrace, stepping over to the window as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was actually glad his mother died!

"God, I'm such a horrible person..." She whipered, sighing. Ichigo came up behind her, turning her to him. Though she kept her eyes downcast, he could see the shame in them.

"Whats wrong Yoruichi? Your not horrible person. Where on earth did that come from?" His innocent eyes made her feel that much more guilty.

"The only reason we know each other is because of your unfortunate past. Because your mother was taken from you by a hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, silence falling over them momentarily.

"I couldn't save her, but I am glad I was able to meet you." Looking up at him now, Yoruichi felt herself being drawn into him, his arms pulling her closer. "If that incident had to have happened for me to have met you, then I..."

"Ichigo..." There truly were no words for this man when it came to those he loved. He had to be the sweetest and most sensitive guy she knew.

"Yoruichi, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was worth any and all pain I had to go through. I'd do it all over, if only to have been with you sooner."

"Ichigo..." Ters had begun to whell in her eyes now, shocking her as she tried wiping them away with haste. His hands grabbed her wrists gently.

"Even though I never showed it, I really enjoyed being with you. You trained me, gave me hope when all seemed to be lost. I could never thank you enough for what you did, and I still can't." His face came closer to hers, lips almost touching as she stared into his eyes. "And I could never love you any less than I do now. Your my entire life, my world Yoruichi. I'd die for you, I'd die without you..." The goddess felt her tears flowing freely now as his lips met hers, silenting her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Ichigo truly was amazing in every way. And she was more than blessed to have him in her life. She may have had her fun in the past, but she was done now. Her search had finally come to an end.

Entering her slowly, Ichigo reveled in the feeling of his goddess around him. The feel of her tight, wet canal pulsing and convulsing around his shaft was enough to send any man into a state of pure bliss. And if he was feeling that way...

Yoruichi arched, moaning loudly in pleasure as she clung to her young lover, her eyes opened slightly as she watched through the mirror at the ceiling of the bed. She smiled, closing her eyes as he brought them over the edge. Collapsing beside her, Ichigo smiled at what he saw.

His goddess laying almost of top of him with a peacful, satisfied look on her face. Her eyes registered the pleasure and happiness she felt, and he, of course, wore the exact same expression. For a moment, the two took a small moment to stare up into the mirror, smiling.

"Perfect." Yoruichi whispered tiredly, nuzzling her head into his neck as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. And for once, Ichigo felt that she couldn't have been more right. They were perfect for each other. They fit. through and through. And from now on, he was going to make sure she knew just how precious she was to him. Just how much he loved her Even if it meant risking his own life; even if it meant dying for her. He knew their time of calmity would end soon, could feel something brewing on the other side. But for now, the only thing he wanted to focus on was the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms.

**A/N: **Yeah, so the lemon wasn't detailed. Sorry :P If you want me to do a detailed lemon chapter, tell me. I will. And I am now taking requests for stories. A few people have asked me to do a oneshot for Kukaku and Yoruichi, a chapter fic of Kukaku and Ichigo, and a threesome in Sheer Heart Attack. I want your opinions. Yay or nay? Also, I'm working on a Bleach fic, yes, another one. Its gonna be a pretty rated M for Yoruichi and Ichigo and I wanted to know what you guys wanted in it? Any kinky things? Yes? No? Maybe-so? I know I have a perveted mind, but I'd like to think most of you do as well, with the exception of my pal Maurice. I'm working on a nice, romantic fic for you buddy. I'm also working on a Naruto story. The pairing, and you guys are either gonna hate me, laugh, or think I'm fucking losing what little marbles I have left, Tsunade X Naruto. YES!! I love those two together! Bwahaha! Anywho, lemme know of any ideas you guys might have but are too damn lazy to write them, heh, like I am sometimes but I find myself in a very giving mood. So I will give and you guys can sit back relax and review :) Thank you.


	28. Swamped

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Chapter: **28

**Title: **Swamped

**A/N: **Hello again. I wanna thank everyone who still reviews this fic. Being as that I thrive on reviews, I would love more. Anywho, how is everyone? I'm happy about one thing right now... SNOW DAY! HAHA! YES! We never ever have any and now we do so yay. So now I have time to write this chapter. Sheer Heart Attack's chapter 13 has been done for some time, I just now found time to get online and upload it. I dare say things are very hectic lately. Its been below zero forever! I swear this feels like Alaska. Sigh. Ah, well. In this chapter, guess who had a friggin' twin... Achikawa! Ichigo is away in soul society, for unknown reasons at this point, and Yoruichi is alone, at home. But, something spooks her, its gotta be bad right, and she runs off to Urahara's. Ichigo runs there himself, only to find her already there. Just why is she there of all places? Well, Read and find out! Review please! Pretty please :3

Yoruichi groaned; her sleeping form tossing and turning. The bed sheets clung to her sweaty body, her brows narrowed. Her heart rate had increased ten fold, it was as if she was running from someone, or something. Her body jerked violently, and she found she couldn't wake herself...

_"Ichigo!" She shouted, hitting the ground hard as she tried to push herself up. Her body was covered in blood, but it wasn't hers. The goddess felt tears running down her cheeks as she stared at her one and only love, shielding an attack in front of her. It was a brief moment; like a flash. She didn't see it coming; couldn't sense its spiritual pressure. And all too soon had Ichigo pushed her out of the way, his zanpackuto striking down as a talon sprung forth, going straight through Ichigo's chest. A high pitched screech told her that he had indeed eliminated the threat, but..._

_"Ichigo!...ICHIGO!" Yoruichi cried, catching her love as he fell back wards and into her arms. The hole in his chest was just too big. "No!" Hugging him tightly, not caring about the blood that now flooded around her. Ichigo coughed; reaching up weakly as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his pale hand._

_"Yoru-ichi.." His voice was rasp, barely above a whisper as she pulled back, her face close to his. "Are you..alright.." Nodding, Yoruichi grabbed his hand, holding it to her face as she stared into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry.." He groaned, shutting his eyes as pain finally registered. Shaking her head, the goddess rested his hand on her stomach. He opened his eyes. "Yoruichi.."_

_"No, Ichigo. You'll be fine. You have to be!" She cried. "Not just for me..." Her body was trembling now; his hand pressed firmly to her lower stomach. "Ichigo.."_

_"Oh, Yoruichi..." Tears now lined his own eyes. "I.." Coughing more, the reaper felt himself slipping, his grip on her hand loosening._

_"NO!" Yoruichi shouted. "I LOVE YOU!" She cried harder, leaning her forehead on his. "I love you, Ichigo.. I love you.." Her voice had lost its spark, heavy passion lining her words now. Ichigo felt a different pain inside him; he was about to leave the woman he loved so dearly. The woman who would have his child. _

_"I love you too..Yoruichi.." He whispered, lifting up to press his lips to hers. Yoruichi pressed back, but then felt his body go limp, heavy in her arms. The goddess pulled back, grasping to him as she sobbed and continued crying, the rain beating down on them._

"NO!" Panting heavily, Yoruichi sat up, her body shaking. She glanced over to where Ichigo normally laid, but he was gone. She felt the fear rise once more. "No, he went to souls society.." She sighed, peeling the sheets off her sweaty form. She reached up, feeling the warm tears on her cheek.

The goddess stood, walking into the bathroom as she quickly turned on the shower. Just what did that dream mean? It was the same dream she'd been having since she'd met him; a dream she'd only told to Kisuke and Ichigo.

_'I need to know..'_ She sighed, stepping into the shower as she let the hot water wash away the sweat and tears. Her heart still pounded, the fear still held a good grasp on her heart. God, she wished Ichigo could be here right now. He always calmed her; took away her fears and doubts. It had been so long since she'd had that dream, she figured it was nothing more than that; a dream. But there was something odd about it. She'd never felt that much pain before, and it felt so real! Losing Ichigo... She couldn't even bare to think about it! Feeling more tears spring to her eyes, Yoruichi leaned forward, resting her head on the tile wall. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't! He was everything to her. All her life she'd been looking for the one man who could make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time, for the man who could make her feel secure and loved.

She'd always been on the look-out for the one who would rescue her of her demons, set her free. And now that she had finally found him; finally had him, she just couldn't lose him now. Not after everything they've shared, all the love and devotion. She'd do anything for him, just like he would for her. She wasn't about to sit back now and let this dream go un-checked.

Reaching up to turn off the shower, she jumped out. Quickly drying herself off and throwing a pair of black jeans on and a red tank as she flew out the door, flash stepping her way to Urahara's.

_'I hope your at the Shoten Kisuke.'_

Ichigo gasped, his heart suddenly stopping.

"What...?" He inquired, his voice low and uncertain. Shigekuni nodded, his hands clasped behind his back as he glared out over the land of soul society. He'd called Ichigo here for an audience, requesting that he would only come. For the matter was one great concern.

"Heerosaki Achikawa was the younger of two. He and his twin brother, Takashito Achikawa were given the mission to seek and destroy the one who possessed the power of both reaper and hollow. Of the true Vizard. You, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked down, sweat appearing on his face as his palms became clammy. He could feel himself shaking. he'd almost lost Yoruichi the last time he fought against a being like that.

"Is this one stronger than the last?"

"Very." Shigekuni turned, his face showing the concern her felt. "I fear you need to know. We'll need to come up with a plan. In order to survive this time, we're going to need all of you on the front lines. My men have informed me that he would be on the move very soon. I suggest you get the Shihouin princess to safety. He'll be going after your heart, Ichigo."

Flash stepping like a bat out of hell, Ichigo hurried toward the one place he knew he'd get some good, reliable answers and information. Hatn' clogs Shoten. Bursting through the doors, Ichigo ran straight for the bakc rooms, quickly slinging the door open.

"Urahara!" The panic in his voice was obvious, but it was soon replaced by confusion as he saw his lady love standing near the window. "Yoruichi.."

"Ichigo..." The goddess wasted no time in flashing to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked, holding her too hin almost desparately. Urahara minded his own busniess, sipping tea like a good little boy.

"Yes, of course. Whats wrong Ichigo?" Anyone could see he was obviously paranoid and a little nerve shot. While he was curious as to why Yoruichi had been there, Ichigo pulled back, still holding her in his arms as he glared at Urahara.

"Achikawa had a twin." Ichigo began, earning Urahara's complete attention. Yoruichi went still in his arms, her heart stopping. "His name is Takashito, and Shigekuni told me he is alot stronger than his younger brother was. I don't think we have much time left. He was already heading for soul society when I left. It appears he can track me alot better than Heerosaki could."

"If this is true then we need to get to soul society immediately. Ichigo, we need to summon your father. Isshin's help is valuable at this point." The blonde stood, tapping his cane twice. Yoruichi stared up at Ichigo. The orange haired reaper looked down at her.

"If he is that much stronger, we'll need Byakuya and Kukaku with us as well." Ichigo nodded, pulling her to him more. Isshin came barreling through the door, complete with his shinigami wear. As if they had time to screw around, he wrapped his arms around his son and Yoruichi.

"OH! the joys of love!" He cried. A cane came crashing down on his head, and he let go, stepping out of the room with Urahara.

"I want you to sty out of this one, Yoruichi."

"You'll need me, Ichigo. I'm a vizard too, or have you forgotten."

"The last time you fought you were almost killed. No, I won't have that."

"I want to fight with you."

"Yoruichi.."

Sighing, Ichigo leaned down, placing his lips on hers. The sudden-ness of the gesture caught her off guard, but she quickly kissed him back. For a brief moment, the two felt as if they had no worries at all; as if everything was perfectly fine. But then reality struck as they began heading to soul society. They weren't even prepared for what they saw next.

"Look at this mess.." Isshin's voice was rather dull. Before them lay nothing but ruins of the seventh division. Theone beside it was always destroyed. "The only divisions that remained untouched are five, ten, and one."

"We should head for Kukaku's, she'll know whats going on." Yoruichi stated, narrowing her eyes at the termoil. The battle ahead was just around the corner.

**A/N: **Wow. I think I need to stop writing. This sucks.


	29. Shattered Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Don't pity me, I pity my own damn self...

**Chapter: **29...closer to 30!

**Title: **Shattered Spirit

**A/N: **Last chapter was kinda...eh, right? Well, I'm hoping this one will be better. A few revelations; heart ache and a bit of denial, but with some romance to boot. I guess the humor aint really gonna take place until things settle down in chapters 40 and up. One more chapter and it'll be at 30! Then there'll only be 22 chapters left..sigh. But. I still have Beauiful December, Sheer Heart Attack, and Rescue me to finish up. Along with a few other non-bleach stories, and some non-YoruIchio...ones. Anywho, in this chapter: Yoruichi is left behind at Kukaku's place, Ichigo along with Byakuya, Isshin, and Kisuke to fight Takashito/Achikawa. Yoruichi finds out that she is going to be a... You wanna know? READ! And then review!

"That isn't fair and you know it." The tention in the air was palpable as everyone sat around Kukaku's small round table in the lower levels of her pad. Byakuya was already there, so Ichigo wouldn't need to look for him later. Everyone sat in a mere silence, Yoruichi's words running through them. She was right, they weren't being fair. But she looked quite pale for her skin tone. Not to mention her eyes were drawn, tired like. And she had been running to the bathroom with her mouth covered several times. Ichigo had been right to exclude her from the upcoming fight.

"You need to rest. We can't have you going out there with us. You'd just be in the way, Yoruichi." Old pals can be rather annoying, and Kisuke had been no exception. Glaring at him, said goddess merely waved him off with a flick on her middle finger. "Hey, no need to get drastic."

"Yoruichi, anyone can see your not at your best right now." The soft words of Ichigo seemed to have an effect on her demeanor as she glanced down, her eyes narrowing. She hated the thought of being left out! "I know. I know you wanna fight." He'd taken her hand in his now, squeezing gently. The flash goddess turned her attention to him; defeat written all over her face. He gave a smile; one of those rare, smiles he never gave to anyone but her. "Let me fight for you."

"Ichigo.." She mumbled, leaning forward, her head slumping into his chest. By this point, everyone had taken Kukaku up on the offer to move else where, giving the two their time. They'd already had everything figured out. Ichigo and the others would seek out Achikawa and fight with everything they had in them. That was the best plan they could come up with. Simple battle strategies wouldn't be of any use here. Not with their opponent. They hadn't even known what he was capable of, so there really wouldn't be much point in forming a plan. The only thing they could do was attack himn from both sides. Ichigo and Byakuya agreed to take the front lines while Isshin and Kisuke stated they'd put their two cents in on the back. It seemed like it would work...

"Hey, this ain't you Yoruichi. Wheres the defiant, confident woman I fell in love with?" The orange haired man grinned, trailing his hands up and down her back. Yoruichi merely smirked, leaning back as she looked him in the eyes.

And that small gesture was enough to mean the world to them. The moment their eyes met, both could feel a strange sense of security; a sense of understanding. They could carry an entire conversation without saying anything at all. And that was one of the many beauties of their relationship. ESP.

"Then you better get your ass back here fast Ichigo. You wouldn't want to spend the night on the couch now would you?" Her eyes had a mischevious glint to them, despite the sickening look she held. She was beautiful none the less though.

"I'd rather be in bed with you, so I think I'll take the latter." And with that, his lips met hers. He himself didn't really like the idea of leaving her behind, but he couldn't exactly drag her into a fight that almost killed her last time! That would be just...whack right?

"Yer calvary are gettin a bit impatient." Kukaku grinned. The two lovers turned to see the fire works expert leaning against the door frame. For how long she'd been there, they didn't know. Ichigo stood, pulling Yoruichi up with him as he placed another deep kiss on her wet lips.

"I'll be back." He promised, squeezing her hands before turning and walking passed Kukaku; who glanced to him with a nod. The dark haired woman strode into the room, watching her best friend fall back on the many pillows that had been strone about the room. Really, who decorated for Kukaku? Her place was a mess! She could definitely use some more company...

"Don't worry, I'm sure the kid'll be fine." Said fire works goddess stated, taking a long puff on her long-stick cigarette before plumping down on the pillows beside her.

"I know... But I still can't shake the feeling." Yoruichi said, sitting up and leaning on the table. She sighed, alerting to Kukaku that something besides the fight at hand was bothering her.

"What is it?"

The goddess merely glanced down. She was definitely not herself.

"You ever have that feeling, that you know something terrible is going to happen? And theres nothing you can do to prevent it?"

Kukaku nodded.

"I've been having this dream. It stopped for a while, but then, just last night, I dreamt it again."

"Whats the dream?"

Yoruichi could only sigh once more as she began opening up to one of her dearest friends. She'd shared many things with the woman before her, many secrets. The two even shared their own secrets together. Hell, everyone knew that the two had a more than indifferent past together. It wasn't entirely unthought of. Yoruichi had often spent the night at Kukaku's, and had stayed there for more than her fair share of days. To some, it was just a regular, tight friendship. To others, it was a blasphemy. Something forbidden. Though, that was a different story all together. And it had been well over fifty years ago. Sworn to a secrecy since then.

Kukaku sat with her brows furrowed, as if she were thinking intently. What Yoruichi had told her about her dream of Ichigo's death was more than disturbing. Hell, it was warping.

"Have you told Ichigo? That your dream is back?"

"Really, Kukaku, he doesn't need anything else on his shoulders right now..." Yoruichi implied, before slapping her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom.

She'd been that way all day...

"You've been pretty sick today. Whats wrong with ya?" Blowing the cancer smoke out of her lungs, Kukaku put out the cigarette, focusing her attention on the woman before her. So many times had they been in this exact position. Although, the times before were under different circumstances and Yoruichi was with Kisuke then. She never did like the two as a couple. Kisuke had always been so clingy, yet loose.

Yoruichi looked distant for a moment as she set a hand to her stomach, unaware that Kukaku was focused on her every move.

"You don't think yer..." She spoke, pointing to her stomach. Yoruichi gave a slight smile.

"It would make sense. Ichigo and I never use protection." The dark skinned goddess flashed a grin. Hah, she really was the goddess of flash in every way! "It takes away from the pleasure, you know that."

Kukaku sat wide eye'd for a moment, her mouth agape as she stood and walked towards a small cabinet in the corner of the room. After about two minutes of searching, a small 'ahh' was heard before a white box was tossed on the table. Yoruichi eye'd it for a moment before tossing a raised brow over her shoulder at the fire works expert standing close behind.

"You know where the bathrooms at." She stated, walking around and taking a seat. She lit up another cigarette, closing her eyes. She wasn't actually serious...was she? She intended for Yoruichi to check now?

"You've got to be kidding me. Kukaku, with the situation as it stands now, I'm not sure if I even want to know just yet."

"Its better to know so you don't go endangerin' not just yer life but yer babys'." She had a point.

"Alright, fine." Yoruichi sighed, defeated yet again. That was twice in one day! Omen? She hoped not. Getting up slowly, the goddess demonstrated her slow side as she took her time making her way to the small room to her left. She really didn't want to take this damn test right now...especially considering the high possibility. Mother-hood. The word 'mother' was entirely strange to her. And she could phantom the thought of some little kid calling her that. She didn't even know if she had it in her!

After several minutes of debation and consideration, the goddess sighed.

'What the hell.'

Kukaku was becoming impatient. She had been waiting anxiously for 30 damn minutes! How long did it take to use the damn thing and get a result? The sound of the door creaking open alerted the fire works babe as she turned her attention to the woman before her. Yoruichi's eyes gave away more than one emotion, while also giving away nothing. Kukaku titled her head, as if to ask a question. The goddess spoke then.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: **HO! She is gonna have a weeeee lil one mate! How joyous in this time of catastraphe.


	30. Miracle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Don't pity me, I pity my own damn self...

**Chapter: **30, Woot! Woot! Bow-chica wah wah!!

**Title: **Miracle

**A/N: **Last chapter we found out that out that our favorite dark skinned goddess was a preggo! Now, whats a woman to do with such knowledge? Will she wait patiently for Ichigo to return presumably victorious? Or will she get all hot headed and go after her man! Read and Review! Please :) I thrive on my reviews!

* * *

"I wonder how far along you really are." Kukaku pondered, laying back on the moutain of cushions she and Yoruichi had thrown about for their comfort. Though, if you had just walked into the room, you'd swear they were pms'ing with the way things looked. Not like they cared...

"I don't know." Yoruichi mumbled, her face buried in a pillow. She was so conflicted right now. Ichigo was away, fighting for all of their lives. And here she was, delusional about the fact that she was pregnant! If they did survive this battle, she still had to tell him of the news.

"How are ya gonna tell him?" Ugh, really Kukaku did pick the most un-easy and mind racking questions at the worst possible time! The question had only sent Yoruichi's warped mind into another dimension altogether.

That was the worst part.

Ichigo was new to the whole 'love' concept. She'd taken his virginity for god sakes! The poor boy was still in his teens, barely 18 now. Of course, that was only thanks for his time progression training in Kisuke's under-developed training chamber. She had no idea how he would take the news of being a father so early in his life. Hell, she didn't even know if she were ready for a child. It was something she'd never considered, never even crossed her mind in the past.

And Yoruichi was no virgin. She'd been with her fair share of men; had her fair share of relationships. None, however, had ever been as serious as the one she now shared with Ichigo. She'd never even felt this way for anyone. Though she wasn't new to the dating scene, she still felt as if it were her first time with the young reaper. He made her feel so many different things, hightened her life completely.

"Well you have ta tell him." Taking a long puff on her cig, Kukaku closed her eyes, her legs crossed over each other as she tapped her foot on the ground. Really, how could the woman be so calm at such a crucial time? Sometimes Yoruichi just didn't understand her old friend.

"Show a little compassion." Yoruichi groaned, tossing the pillow at Kukaku. The goddess stared up at the ceiling; wondering how the fight was going. She couldn't sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure flexing yet, so she guessed they were still scheming their plan or preparing for the battle. "Its just too sudden, Kukaku. Not only are my nightmares back, but this Takashito bastard is out terrorizing soul society... For Ichigo!"

The dark skinned beauty couldn't help but feeling as if she were on some tv drama reality show. Though, she knew who the father was so that part of the drama was excluded...

"Life sucks sometimes."

The comment earned Kukaku a sarcastic glare.

"We haven't been 'alive' for centuries Kukaku." Yoruichi stood, wrapping her arms around herself. Ichigo was powerful, she knew that. But she couldn't shake the feeling of fear that had managed to sink its way into her heart. It was ripping her apart from the inside. Being pregnant only added to her stress. Now that she knew she was carrying his child, she was more afraid of losing him. If anything happened to him, she definitely couldn't go through with having the baby.

Setting a hand over her lower abdomen, the dark skinned flash mistress furrowed her brow. Did she ever have it in her to be a mother? To raise a child? For all her charm and woman aspects, she wasn't exactly motherly. She trained pupils, fought hollows! She didn't raise children from scratch.

Kukaku watched as her old friend stepped out of the room. Fading foot steps could be heard going further down into her pad.

_'Yoruichi..'

* * *

_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he blocked the falling debri. They had just made it to the spot where Takashito had been raging hell. And hell literally had no affiliation with the wreckage they saw.

"Looks like this little beasty has caused quite the mess." Kisuke grinned, pushing his hat further down. Ichigo lifted his zanpackuto, holding it out in front of him as the beast known as Takashito emerged from the ruins of district 5. The thing that revealed itself was no small creature. Red eyes were the first noticable feature through the smoke and falling rubble. A loud screech was heard before an enormous white and black hollow appeared. It had human features, but it was rather tall. Two horns stuck out from the top of its head; each horn Ichigo guessed was about 3 feet long. It had a tail bone; pointy and bone sharp, ranging from 11 to 12 feet long. The beasts talons were sharp and pointed, and it seemed to have the ability of regeneration. Each time a limb was cut off, two more grew in its place.

Like brother... like brother.

"You can definitely tell this one was related to your old friend." Really, Kisuke didn't know when to shut his mouth. Even as a large talon came crashing down from above; he still had the wits to crack an unwise joke.

"Friend? He tried to kill me and almost killed Yoruichi." Ichigo growled, bringing his blade down across Takashito's arm. "I wonder if this freak talks..."

It hadn't taken long for Ichigo start his big-mouth.

"Hey you! My names Ichigo Kurosaki! Your after me aren't you!?" Takashito turned his frightening glare towards the orange haired reaper, slowly making his way over to him. Ichigo furrowed his brow as he stared up at the vizard.

"We've got a score to settle..." Ah, so it did talk.

"And you need a tic-tac." Urahara sighed, waving his fan in front of his face. The comment earned a hiss and several rays of cero. Dodging, the trio drew their zanpackuto's, each one calling for their bankai.

"Hey dad, leave the finishing blow for me." Ichigo grinned, watching as his father charged his power and then charged the beast.

_'Yoruichi...'

* * *

_

Said goddess sighed as she laid back on the small bed she'd dawned when staying over at Kukaku's. She'd felt her love's spiritual pressure rise, as well as Kisuke's and Isshins not but a few moments ago. She could sense they were fighting; could feel it deep within her. And god was it killing her to just sit back and do nothing!

She hated missing out on fights; especially when someone important to her was fighting that fight. The whole reason she had left souls society with Kisuke in the first place was to explore new things; take the risk. She was all for risk taking; all for the thrill of things.

Though lately, she found herself lagging in that area of enjoyment. She knew what it was. Had known for some time.

It was her knew feelings for Ichigo that had surpressed her wild side.

And being pregnant with said reapers child only made it that much worse.

How did she manage to become prenant in the first place?

Though she never used protection with Ichigo, one would think that her ability to conceive died with her body along time ago. It would seem rather logical. Fact being that her body was no longer of 'living' status. She was a soul reaper; a soul who had particial spirit distribution.

It was a miracle that such a thing could happen. But then again Ichigo was conceived under the same pretenses. His father had only been in a gigai when he'd met Misaki; when he had provided the sperm for the fetus. How as any of it possible.

Yoruichi found it harder and harder to concentrate, she could feel the pressure of Ichigo's power.

"Damnit!" Ichigo shouted, hitting the ground hard. Grunting, he stood, one eye blurred by the blood running down his forehead. Holding his hand in front of his face, he began calling his spiritual power. All too soon had a mask covered his face, his power whirling around him as he flash stepped, charging Takashito. He'd had the beast on his last breath, could sense he was almost doen for. But he couldn't seem to land a finishing blow with the demons regeneration technique.

"Try aiming for his head!" Isshin shouted, clashing blades with a mirror image of Takashito. Kisuke had been having the same problem...

"Its not fair this freak can multiply..." Gritting his teach, Kisuke pushed the vizard minion back, blasting him with his bankai. "Ichigo, hurry up and kill him already!"

"Easier said than done!" Ichigo growled, slashing away at the flesh of the vizards torso. "What the hell!"

Kisuke and Isshin turned their heads, eyes widening. Both Ichigo and Takashito had disappeared... And in their place was an enormous red dome.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi's heart dropped as she felt his spiritual pressure fade away. Kukaku came running into the room, nodding her head when Yoruichi glanced to her. Without a second thought, the two were on their way to the battle ground.

**A/N:** Not the best chapter. But its an update. I realize my writing rather sucks; I've been reading over it and I'm thinking about putting my Yoru/Ichi and Bleach fics on Hiatus. I'll finish them at some point or another... But I've realized my writing sucks. I need to work on my skill a bit. And I also think I've butchered two great characters. I hate myself for doing that but I do intend to make this better. I do intend on making another Yoru/Ichi fic. I might, however, remove all my Bleach stories. So if you get on one day, looking to read my stories (not likely) and find they are gone, I took them off. And so the question remains, Should I stop writing Yoru/Ichi fics? Please, please, please Review.


	31. Hell in a Cell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the idea.

**Chapter: **31

**Title: **Hell in a Cell

Thunder roared. The once blue sky darkened into a deep color of gray and black. The winds began to pick up, hurling now as both Isshin and Kisuke dug their zanpackuto's into the ground. The vizard-minions once engaged in battle with them were gone now, the only thing that remained was the enormous dome that housed both Takashito and Ichigo. Inside there was the new battle-ground. Neither knew if their orange haired friend and son respectively were alive, though neither thought he were dead. He was, after all, their last hope. The young reaper had more than once proven his strength, his resolve. He wasn't the most powerful being out there, but among them he were the only one capable of taking on such a battle.

He was the only one who could defeat this foe.

"I think its time we check out, old friend." Kisuke muttered, holding his hat on his head as the wind nearly blew him back. The black haired man standing a few feet beside him collapsed onto one knee.

"I ain't going anywhere until I see my son." A fathers devotion to his child truly was a great form of refusal. Bearing more wind, the blonde grinned, flexing his spiritual pressure as he stood, raising his zanpackuto.

"Well alright then." With a grin, the hat and clogged man charged whatever power he could muster into the tip of his blade.

At the next strike of lightning, the only thing that could be seen within the enveloping darkness was the sight of both Isshin and Kisuke hitting the ground hard.

Ichigo groaned inwardly, pushing himself up off of the ground. He staggered upon his own two feet, blood gushing from a wound on his head. Shoving his zanpackuto into the ground, the boy tried to steady himself, heaving for air. What the hell happened?

Unlike the outside, inside the arched shaped realm wasn't dark at all. It was an eerie red. Ichigo couldn't hear the thunder, couldn't hear anything. He couldn't even sense any spiritual pressure!

It was then he noticed his hollow mask was gone.

_'What the hells going on...'_

Pain registered as he screamed; blood gushing from his back as he fell to his knees in a painful sweat. The fear that sank into him now was deafening. Not only were his hollow powers reduced to nothing, but his body was almost too worn to fight.

Sinister laughter alerted him to the presence of another.

"Thought you could beat me with your little mask, did you?" Takashito came into view, standing before the limp reaper. He was grinning from ear to ear, his hollow form had also been repressed, though his body had fully regenerated.

"You coward!" Ichigo shouted, mustering his strength as he whirled zangetsu up at him. The sly beast easily caught the blade with his hand, blood prickling down the dark gray of his zanpackuto.

"This place...will be your undoing." The man laughed more, disappearing from Ichigo's eye sight. The orange haired boy groaned, trying to stand only to fall once again as seering pain tore through his back once again. Damnit to hell! That bastard was tearing him apart and he couldn't even do a damn thing to stop it!

_'Is this...the end?'_ Thoughts unlike Ichigo wandered through his head as he felt his body being torn to shreds. He closed his eyes, drowning out the laughing of his opponent only to see Yoruichi's smiling face. _'Yoruichi...'_ Ichigo's eyes snapped open, planting his hand into the ground as he came to a skidding hault.

His goddess was waiting for him. He couldn't die!

_'Thats right. I promised her... Theres still so much I have to do, so much I need to say..'_

Despite the agonizing pain that threatened his resolve, Ichigo could feel his body come alive once again. He'd be damned if he left her alone! He loved her, would do anything for her.

_He wanted her to marry him._

"I can't lose!" Ichigo shouted, his spiritual pressure rising once again. Takashito stopped dead in his tracks, standing a few feet in front of the orange haired ryoka. "I won't lose!" The ground was shaking as Ichigo's spiritual power began encircling him, a wind equal to that of a category five hurricane whipped around in the dome. The once blue reiatsu turned to red, Ichigo's hollow mask forming over his face once again as his entire body became encased within bone armor.

"Theres someone I need to protect." His voice was muffled now; glazed over with his inner hollow as Ichigo held out his zanpakuto. The blade glew with an awesome power; fragments of bone shards encasing it. It would seem as if he were an entirely different person, his spiritual aurora had changed dramatically.

The ryoka seemed to have a never ending supply of energy; his intake power, the power that boosted his defense was blue, drawing inward. His outtake power; the red mass, was his fighting power, billowing outward like a mad man.

"What is this... Such power.." Takashito hadn't known what was happening. He had sealed off his power! And once inside the dome, there was no escaping until his captivee was dead.

"I'm guess that you can't escape this place without my dead body." Ichigo's fierce grin struck fear into the beasts very soul. "Which means, your stuck with me in hell." His form faded, courtesy of the new move Yoruichi had taught him when developing his flash step. Fade stepping had been the next step to shunpoing. Instead of completely disappearing from your opponents view; an after image was left, leaving your enemy bewildered. And if you did it right... Takashito whipped his head around, hunting for Ichigo. Your enemy couldn't sense your position.

Outside, both Isshin and Kisuke could hear the cries of the deranged vizard. A subtle grin settled on their faces as they sat back and waited for Ichigo to return. The approaching spiritual pressure did not escape their attentions. They could sense the two coming long before the cries had started. Yoruichi and Kukaku never did amount to supress themselves when unneeded. Especially the fire-works expert. The woman was nothing short of laid back and short tempered. One wrong look and she'd be burning asses without so much as a second thought. To imagine her in vizard form was deadly to the mind. Kisuke could already feel him ass being charcoled.

"What took you so long?" Just as the two awaited Vizard/Shinigami appeared, a howling cry erupted from within the dome.

"You think you know _pain_?" Pounding his fists into the man, Ichigo growled, holding Takashito by the collar of his shirt. "You don't know a damn thing!" For a moment, it seemed as if Ichigo's rampage had stopped, his power flowing around the dome gently, like a smooth breeze. Dropping the terrorizer to the ground, Ichigo stood, his hair shielding his eyes over the mask.

"Pain isn't something you could ever understand." The orange haired ryoka stood unwavering for a moment, letting Takashito heal his wounds. He wanted to pumble the bastard some more before killing him. An image of Yoruichi laying in a pool of her blood flashed through his mind, the day beating him down as he clenched his fists. "I almost lost her..."

"Ah, so its about that Goddess of yours then?" The intruding man really didn't seem to care that he was treading on thin ice. "Yoruichi Shihoin?" In a flash, Takashito was eating dirt, blood pooling the ground from the inflicted wound the force of the blow had caused. In truth, Ichigo wanted to take his time; torture the son of a bitch.

"Yoruichi is _my_ girl." Grabbing the back of Taka's head, Ichigo fisted his hair, pulling him up forcefully as he held him in the air. "Your not allowed to say her name!" He shouted, throwing him into the side of his own dome.

"How long has he been in there?" If Kisuke had to comment, he'd say that Yoruichi's vizard was quite...disturbing. Her voice was echoing slightly, the dominance she had was slightly turning him on...

"Not long." Isshin muttered, glancing to the wound he'd sustained. The two vizards nodded before flash stepping. Yoruichi hovered in the air on one side, while Kukaku hovered on the other.

The two were still for a moment before they released their reiatsu. While Yoruichi powered up her shunko, Kukaku worked on gathering momentum and pressure for her atomic war head technique. Like hell they were going to wait for a victor to amerge. Patience wasn't a virtue at that moment.

With a nod, the two released their most devastating attacks. The dome wavered, its barrier rippling.

Ichigo dropped the now limp Takashito down, looking up as he narrowed his eyes. A bright, burning light broke forward as the dome shattered.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted as she dropped in, standing a few feet away from her love.

"Yoruichi?" Being as they were in their vizard form, Ichigo could feel his inner hollow become highly aroused. He remembered the first time he'd saw his loves new form... Burning desire shown through his eyes as he stared at her in lust. The hollow within him was growling hungrily, even the goddess could feel herself heat up. "What are you doing here!?" Though his voice was rasp, he still managed to speak softly. As Yoruichi made her way to the love of her life, Takashito took the time to gather his power.

"I thought something happened to you, Ichigo." The dark skinned woman stood before him, slowly lifting her mask up. Her hollow form never subsided, which aroused him even more when he saw her face. Her eyes; golden pupils, red iris. She looked horrificly sexy to say the least. Ichigo slowly pulled his mask up, staring down at her with black and yellow eyes.

"I told you. Ain't nothing going to happen to me, Yoruichi. I'm taking this bastard down if its the last thing I do." Signature grin pierced his face, strengthening her own resolve as she nodded her head.

"Then let me help you Ichi." She smirked, stepping to him more.

"What the hell you two!" Kukaku's strung voice separated them as they turned to see their friend enveloped in a large hand. "Get yer asses over here and help!" Oh, she was definitely pissed off. In a flash, the two had disappeared, Ichigo slammed into Takashito's power-gathering form while Yoruichi severed his limb. "Thank you." The black haired brute of a woman snarled, using her own raietsu to blow off the hand around her.

The burst of power sent chills through them as they turned to see a bright light enveloping their enemy, Ichigo appearing beside Yoruichi.

"I think its time we ended this." He growled, moving. A slinder hand grabbed his and he turned to see his lady love. She'd begun to call upon her shunko, eyes glowing as she pulled on her mask once again. Ichigo got the notion, pulling his own cover on as he too put power into shunko. The ground shook; breaking and cracking around them. At the last moment, Yoruichi slowly slid Ichigo's hand onto her stomach, and then their power collided, their attack desimating everything infront of them for miles.

Takashito's flesh pooled the area.

"Woo hoo!" Kukaku shouted, tearing off her mask as she grinned from ear to ear. Really, the girl was half past insane. Wrapping her arms around both Ichigo and Yoruichi, she hung against them. "This calls fer a drink!"

And with that, Ichigo glanced down to his dark skinned beauty, catching the smirk on her face as she looped an arm through his.

Though, they had another issue to confront now.

And Yoruichi wasn't quite yet ready to reveal another catastrophe in the waiting.

**Review Please.**

**FIC STATS:**

**Cold November Rain- Active at 31 chapters**

**Sheer Heart Attack- Active at 13 chapters**

**Chronicles of Age- Active at 3 chapters**

**Love is a Battlefield- Active at 1 chapter**

**A Different Kind of Magic- Hiatus; 4 chapters**

**Black Cat: Starting Anew- Hiatus; 4 chapters**

**Eternal Eden- Active at 9 chapters**

**Rescue Me- Hiatus; 2 chapters**

**oRaNgE- Hiatus; 2 chapters**

**Against All Odds- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**The Heart of Everything- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**Beautiful December- Active at 8 chapters**

**Utsukushii Junigatsu- Hiatus; 3 chapters**

**Push Up On Me- Hiatus; 1 chapter **

**All active fics will be updated before April. **


	32. An Interlude Before We Go On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the idea.

**Chapter: **32

**Title: **An Interlude Before We Go On

"Now thats what I call a drink!" Kukaku's brash and slurred words could be heard for miles. Really, the girl should consider AA as an option. Though, Yoruichi knew her old friend a tad bit too much pride for her own good. It would be less complicated to suggest the idea of supressment. AA wasn't something the black haired fire hazardess would be prone too. The woman was kicked out of anger management. She claimed her anger management classes 'pissed her off'. How cliche to the contrary.

"Kukaku, please." Yoruichi groaned, clutching the sides of her head as she sat down on Ichigo's lap. Her orange haired ryoka had more or less pulled her down onto him, hands stroking her thighs. If he kept doing that, a headache would be the last thing on her mind...

"Come on, Yoruichi.. Wheres the spirit?" Spilling over half of her alcoholic beverage, Kukaku stumbled her way from the cotton fabricated pillows, to her two friends sitting on her small two-seater sofa. She hadn't paid any mind to the fact Kisuke and Isshin were quarreling over who should get the last beer.

"We both know that any spirit I may have had isn't present now, and hasn't been present for some time now. We've got more problems to deal with."

How was it that Yoruichi Shihouin, said Goddess of Flash and proclaimed Soul Society's hottest noble, had turned into such a worry-wort? Kukaku swore the dark skinned woman had lost her spark. Though, Ichigo knew that weren't true. If his goddess were turning down a good time, something must've been severely bothering her.

"What do you mean Yoruichi? We both defeated that vizard bastard." Sighing irritantly, Yoruichi looked down at the hands sprawled so comfortably about her thighs. "Everything is fine now."

"No, not its not." She caved, standing as she wrapped her arms around herself. The mood of their goddess had advertantly reversed the drunken status of 3 of the rooms occupants. Both Kukaku and Kisuke glanced to each other, looking down. Ichigo felt the aurora of his companions and friends change, his own demanor changing instantly.

"What is it?" The room couldn't have been more silent. Isshin also foudn himself curious, all eyes turned to Yoruichi.

"You've gotta tell him." Encouragement wasn't something Yoruichi should ever need. Especially when it concerned her feelings. If anything, she was more open that anyone else. Though now, Ichigo could tell she was having trouble.

"Kukaku's right, Yoruichi. Your endangering his life by not telling him." Was Kisuke talking about her dream or the baby? It had to be the dream, he obviously didn't know about...

_'Does he know...?'_

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly, the dark skinned beauty turned to see the love of her life staring down at her with concern.

"Ichigo..." Her eyes narrowed, and before she knew it, she had begun to spill her unconscious contents to him. She, of course, left out the fact that she were carrying his child. That could wait until later, when they are alone.

Ichigo stood before her, hands on her shoulders as she spoke to him. The others had kept quiet, their gazes focused on anything other than the two standing in the middle of the room.

When Yoruichi had finally stopped, her gaze moved to the brown orbs that had been focused soley on her the entire night. Shock registered on her face when she found him smiling at her.

_'Why are you smiling? Aren't you afraid?'_

"Ichigo, this isn't something to be smiling about. This-"

"Yoruichi." His voice stopped her midsentence, the softness of his tone causing her racing heart to slow down beat by beat. He took a step, sliding his hands down her back to grip her waist. Her hands rested against his chest, her gaze faultering as she looked down. "I know it worries you, and I'm glad that you care so much about me..." Pulling her to him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently holding the back of her head, the other pressed firmly to the small of her back. "But, you don't have to be so afraid. I won't ever leave you, I couldn't."

Releasing a shaky breath, Yoruichi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nuzzling her head into the hollow spot she found there.

"We'll get through this, just like we've gotten through everything else." His words were reassuring, even to the others that had been silently audiencing them. Kisuke felt a grin appear on his face. It was amazing how this ryoka could calm them all; fill them with hope.

"You do know, Ichigo, that what Yoruichi has been experiencing in her sleep for some time now is something very serious. We call a premonition."

"If so, then we can do nothing to change it." Kukaku looked down, not used to Isshin being so serious. If anything, he should've been the one lightening up the mood.

"You guys are too dramatic." Ichigo laughed. Humor wasn't something any of them were feeling, though Kukaku let a grin crack her face. Yoruichi pulled back, looking down. Kissing her forehead, Ichigo left his arms around her.

Formulating a plan at this time was crucial. Having a plan ahead of time was always within their best interests. It also allowed for a plan B to be proposed. And, being that Kisuke was known for his rather strategic and witty advice, he was the first to offer up an idea.

"Before we get too ahead of ourselves, why don't we take procaution for once?"

"I'm all ears."

After sitting down, Yoruichi thigh to thigh with her man, Isshin leaning against the wall, Kukaku taking a puff of another long stem cig, perched in her pillow-pool pile. Kisuke stood, tapping his zanpackuto/cane against the ground.

"Why wait for Ichigo to be attacked? If its going to happen, it will no matter where you go. I say, we head to the spot it happens in your dream. We provoc the hollow to come out of no where."

"Are you insane?" Yoruichi quirked a brow, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her head. "Don't answer that."

"I don't think we should have Ichigo go out, but his gigai. We'll put the modsoul, Kon, into his gigai, send him out with Yoruichi."

"No, I won't put Yoruichi in any danger." Ichigo blurted, feeling his love grip his hand.

"If it'll work, I'm game." Said goddess let the small flicker of hope shine through her golden eyes.

Ichigo didn't even need to question her sanity. If she were fine with it... Besides, she was the goddess of flash, she could flash step immediately if needed. Not to mention she were a Vizard now as well. It had to have some affect on her senses.

After Kisuke had spilled his mind, and with a few interruptions from Yoruichi's truly devoted boyfriend, the two had retired back into their room. Yoruichi had stepped in quietly, her back to Ichigo. For a moment, the ryoka paused. He could feel his hollow pulsing just beneath the surface, the desire he'd felt for his lady earlier returning as images of her popped through his head. The hollow within him was growling; yearning for the solace her body could provide. Locking the door, Ichigo slowly unbuckled his pants. The sound of cloth hitting the floor alerted Yoruichi, and before she could turn, arms encased her from behind.

"Ichigo?" Her breath hitched when his hands roamed over her abdomen, and lower. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, could feel his hardness pressing into her ass. "What are you doing?"

"I want you." Her eyes shuttered when his lips grazed her ear lobe. Any thought of resisting him quickly escaped her mind as she arched her back, his hands providing much pleasure to her body. She closed her eyes submissively, biting her lower lip when he unbottoned her pants, sliding her zipper down slowly. "I want to eat you, Yoruichi."

Her nipples hardened almost instantly, being so aroused by his tone. The husky-ness of his voice sent chills through her, and she turned to him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The challenge she offered caused the hollow pulsing beneath his skin to show slightly as his eyes briefly changed their color. Gripping her thighs, he hoisted her up, slammed her back on the bed. Yoruichi squirmed in anticipation as he ripped off her pants and underwear in one swift movement, leaving her shirt on. The goddess smirking up at him, forgeting about the current crisis at hand as she watched her love slid his fingers along her thighs, gently spreading her legs. His eyes lit up at the sight of her arousal, watching as her legs spread just that much more. He dipped his head forward, causing Yoruichi's breath to hitch when she felt his hot breath against her center.

His pace was killing her, torturing her very soul as she impatiently groaned. The protest brought a grin to his face before he without warning licked her warm and wet cunt. His tongue penetrated her folds, her slit sopping and pulsing. Her back instantly arched, a moan erupting from her.

"Oh god, Ichigo!" She gasped, feeling his lips close around her clit. If anyone knew how to pleasure, it was her Ichi. He knew how to leave her begging for more. After a hot and heavy hour passed, Ichigo finally lifted his head, a satisfied smirk on his face. He licked his lips, seeing her sweaty face, her chest heaving up and down. He could feel the damp sheets as he placed a knee in between her leg, leaning up to remove her shirt, kissing her neck up to her lips.

The purple haired flash goddess wasted no time in pushing her tongue through his lips, engaging his own appendage in a wrestling match. After a few seconds, both lovers were clothingless, hands roaming greedily; hungrily over the others body. Ichigo cupped firm brown cheeks in his palms, lifting her up as he shoved his ard length into her moist entrance. Crashing his hips into hers, impaling himself into her merclessly, all occupants of the house could hear the savage grunts and loud moans.

Yoruichi inhaled, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to shield the cold air of night from her. She frowned slightly, setting her head on the window, feeling its chill as she shivered. Ichigo's white button up shirt she donned failed to keep her body warm. Of course, she was only wearing that...

"Yoruichi?" His voice brought a small smile to her face as she turned to see him sitting up slightly, his face groggy. "Whats wrong?"

_'Its now or never.'_

Taking a long intake of air, Yoruichi pushed herself away from the window, staring at him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, getting up from his spot and meeting her in the center of the room. Without any words, Yoruichi grabbed his hand, bringing it to her stomach. She had hoped the gesture would clue him in, but the brash man seemed to not get the picture.

"Ichigo... How do you feel about..." Her voice died. She wasn't sure how to tell him. She felt his hand smooth over her stomach and she smiled. "If I were to tell you that you were going to be a father, how would you feel?" The smirk on her face was obvious as she stared up at him. He didn't to get the clue as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I want kids. If you do." God, he was clueless!

Chuckling slightly, Yoruichi shook her head, looking down a moment before gazing up into his eyes.

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant." If she had a camera, she'd have kodaked this moment. The look on his face was priceless. She smiled more, seeing the surprise and shock, mixed with a smile on his face. "We're going to have a baby."

A million emotions ran through him at that moment, a million thoughts filled his head, but the one thing he could grasp was that the woman he loved was going to bare his child. Before Yoruichi had time to ask if her were alright, his lips crashed into hers.

After several minutes on locked-lips, Ichigo pulled back to hug her tightly, his heart pounding in his ears as he laughed happily.

"Thats great! This is great!" He rejoiced, causing a bright smile to appear on her face. She didn't know how he would take the information, and she was glad he was accepting it whole heartedly. "Yoruichi, we're going to be parents..."

The goddess could only laugh and smile as she pulled back to look up into his eyes. Really, she was happy he wanted this as much as she did.

"I'm thrilled your not pushing me away." She chuckled, closing her eyes when his forehead met hers. For a moment, the two remained silent, eyes closed. Slowly, they opened their eyes, brown met gold.

"I would never do that, Yoruichi... I love you. I..."

_'Its now or never...'_

Swallowing nervously, Ichigo looked into her eyes.

_'Ask her...'_

His mind and heart both told him the same thing.

_'Ask her to marry you! Ichigo!'_

Yoruichi could see the look in his eyes, and somehow, she knew what he wanted to ask. Somewhere within her soul, she knew.

_'Ask me, Ichigo..'_ Her mind told her.

"Yoruichi, will you-"

"Oh, Ichigo!" Damn Isshin!

The pair looked towards the door, the banging not so easy to rule out. Ichigo groaned as he slid on his boxers, and opened the door.

"We've got a plan formulated my son!"

He couldn't have picked a worse time to interrupt...

**Review Please.**

**FIC STATS:**

**Cold November Rain- Active at 32 chapters- Chapter 31 updated on 3/13/08**

**Sheer Heart Attack- Hiatus; 13 chapters**

**Chronicles of Age- Active at 3 chapters**

**Love is a Battlefield- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**A Different Kind of Magic- Hiatus; 4 chapters**

**Black Cat: Starting Anew- Hiatus; 4 chapters**

**Eternal Eden- Active at 9 chapters**

**Rescue Me- Hiatus; 2 chapters**

**oRaNgE- Hiatus; 2 chapters**

**Against All Odds- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**The Heart of Everything- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**Beautiful December- Hiatus; 8 chapters**

**Utsukushii Junigatsu- Hiatus; 3 chapters**

**Push Up On Me- Hiatus; 1 chapter **

**All active fics will be updated before April. Hiatus fics will be updated anonymously. Once Cold November Rain is finished, I will be able to update more fics. Sorry for the delay, and please be patient. If you are looking for a great fic to read, a Yoru/Ichi fic, check out Chigirl's ****Here In Your Arms**** fic. Rated M, Yoruichi/Ichigo. She is great with their character, and the fic is personally my favorite. Review for her please. The fic is too good to be ignored and un-reviewed. Thanks. **

**MCC2040**

**The idea on how to deliver the final blow to Takashito in the last installment belongs to musicallady1**


	33. Contradicting the Theory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the idea. Pity isn't it? 

**Chapter: **33

**Title: **Contradicting the Theory

Yoruichi groaned; Ichigo growled, reluctantly pulling on their clothes at an undecent hour in the morning.

Isshin's rather unfortunate timing had left a damper on the disturbed young couple. Neither had wanted to be bothered at all for at least a couple of days. And the moment the deranged father had decided to assumingly give them a wake up call wasn't the best of moments at all. In fact, Ichigo could count that as his worst timing yet. It wasn't so much the fact they were both naked, but the fact that said reaper had just learned of his newest responsibility. Not to mention, he was planning on popping the big question...

"Why are you two so glum?" Bringing us to present, was Isshin's parading form. He'd been running in circles around the two as they walked towards the master den. Yoruichi didn't seem so bothered, but Ichigo...

"Would you stop!" Sticking his foot out, Ichigo waited for the opportune moment to trip his father. The delusional father figure hit the floor hard, face first. Tears streamed down the mans face as he stood to dust himself off.

"Such a violent son..." 

"I wouldn't need to use violence if you acted like a normal parent. Besides, your the one who taught me to defend myself in the first place."

"Yes, but not to me." Isshin tried; he really did. But being serious just wasn't his thing note the huge grin on his face. Raising a brow, Ichigo gave his questionable father a look.

"You come at me on a daily basis hollering about me being on gaurd." 

Isshin raised a finger, but stopped as he came to a still. He thought for a moment, eye brows furrowing. The orange haired ryoka only shook his head. His father had never been the serious type. He'd rarely showed signs of sanity. And even when he was sane he wasn't really. The man had a million issues and then some, and yet, he still managed to take care of children. Even though he acted like a child himself.

_'I guess thats a good thing. Karin and Yuzu don't seem to mind it much, and there are never any major problems.'_

Yoruichi felt an arm drape around her shoulders, and she smiled. She willingly leaned into the body walking beside her. She could tell he was thinking of something. He had that same smile on his face. A smile that told her things would be alright. That things were working out for the best.

Ichigo was the one man she could decipher without really knowing it. His eyes told her everything, yet at the same time, they concealed it all. It were as if she could see both sides; could understand everything about him. While he wasn't the most difficult kid, he still had some issues. He'd witnessed his mothers death and then was picked on for years. Fighting seemed to be his only alternative. It was a survival mechanism. 

At least, that was how she had always saw it...

"So what is this plan that you idiots stayed up all night to formulate."

Kukaku's groggy voice alerted the two soon to be parents. They glanced up, rechecking into reality as Isshin stepped past them and sat near Kisuke on the floor. Never being the one to have manners, nor a morning person, Kukaku through herself back on the mountain of pillows, groaning.

"This better be a good plan or I'm burnin every ass in here." One look from the dark skinned goddess earned a grin. "Cept' Yoru of course." 

"Of course." Yoruichi smirked, sitting beside hers truly. The orange haired ryoka glanced from the two men sitting across from them. 

"What do I gotta do?" The inquirement wasn't needed as Kisuke had already begun laying out a paper on the table between them. A laugh sounded. Yoruichi wasn't used to the mediocre drawing, and Ichigo should have been... "This looks like something Rukia would draw. What the hell is that, a monkey?" 

Giving a slight chuckle, Kisuke whacked Ichigo upside the head with his prized fan.

"This is art son!" Ah, so Isshin drew it...

"Its stick figures." Kukaku mumbled, eyes half open as she stared at the most amusing thing she'd ever seen, besides Ichigo of course. "You honestly want us to go no a plan based on this drawing?"

"Well, Ichigo is the walked orange head. And Yoruichi is the purple-"

"We gather that much!" 

A small argument then erupted over who could draw better and thus they grabbed a marker and began to scribble. When all was said and done, Yoruichi was clearly more artistic as hers actually looked like them. Kisuke cleared his throat, pointing to a pic with Yoruichi and Ichigo sparring in the park.

"Ichigo will go with Yoruichi to the spot where he is attacked in her dream, but it won't be Ichigo."

"Do you have any idea how fucking early it is clogs?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Then you should know to clarify shit out when your talking, more so when explaining, things to me!"

"Well, it is drawn out."

A blaze lit upon Urahara's ass, thus ending the fude between him and the proclaimed fireworks expert. She definitely wasn't a morning person. Yoruichi knew that much. 

_'You'll never change'_ The dark skinned goddess thought with a smile. Getting back on track, she focused her attention once more on her blonde friend.

"Kon will be going out in Ichigo's place. Yoruichi, since you are capable of taking care of yourself, you'll be delivering the executing blow." 

"Thats it?"

Silence.

"Thats the plan?" Ichigo gave them a half hearted look as he tilted his head. Really, he could've sworn they'd just thought up the exact same scenario the night before. Was there really a need to go over it again? But then, when Ihigo got to thinking on it...

_'I can take care of myself, why does Kon need to go out in my place..?'_

A new question presented itself. 

"Wait a sec," Ichigo began, removing his arm from around Yoruichi. "why does Kon need to go out in my place?"

"We can't risk it." Isshin stated, narrowing his eyes. "Yoruichi is the only woman I've ever known who is never worried about anything. She has always been the level headed one, giving the rest of us confidence." And there was his seriousness making its grand appearance. Sad it only rarely came out... The true father within his figure.

Glancing down, Ichigo stared at the woman beside him. She'd been so strong over the years. He himself admired her for her strenght, her wisdom. She was more than a force to reckon with, and one hell of a bombshell. 

Ichigo smiled, linking his hand with hers. His goddess smiled, her gaze drifting to him momentarily.

"So when she's spooked, we might as well be terrified." 

"Oh come now, Isshin. Not terrified." Yoruichi mumbled, biting her lower lip. She felt Ichigo's hand tighten around hers, and she relaxed.

"So we're going through with the plan?" There were no objections.. "Then lets get to the world of the living." Kukaku groaned, standing. She was in quite the hurry. 

The journey back had always been more pleasant than the journey to soul society. Yoruichi could never figure out why, until a few months ago. She'd been pondering her thoughts after coming back from Rukia's rescue. She'd been thinking only about Ichigo...

_'He was the reason I felt so drawn to the world of the living, the reason I kept returning...'_

As they rallied at Yoruichi and Ichigo's pad, they all went back over the plan again. Kon had been reluctant to do them the favor... 

_"Let me get this straight. You want me to be Ichigo so I can get shanked? Theres no way in hell I'm aiding that little mother fu-OW! Why'd you hit me for!"_

...But after they had bribed him with dirty magazines and video tapes, he was more than willing to lend his soul. Ichigo was even so nice as to 'promise' him an evening with Rukia. Though, he knew that would never happen and he was going to have alot of explaining to do later...

"Are you ready?" Kisuke asked, tapping his cane on the ground. Kukaku had retired to one of the un-used rooms while Isshin sat on the couch. "We'll be watching from here."

Kon merely nodded his head, now in Ichigo's gigai. 

"Yeah, whatever. Wheres Yoruichi?"

"Spending a few moments with Ichigo."

The couple had gone to their room for some privacy and alone time. It wasn't often they got it anyways. Not with the ghosts and hollows popping in and out of their lives at random. And being that they had shinigami friends and family, it didn't help either. 

Sitting beside her love, Yoruichi sat thigh to thigh with him. 

In truth, Ichigo hated the fact she had to go out. He hated this entire thing! But, he knew that there were rules to this premonition thing. If they changed it up even slightly, they could alter things and ultimately destroy their future together. 

Linking a hand through his, Yoruichi intertwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing against the back of her hand.

"Becareful out there Yoruichi." His voice was vulnerable. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Both had already knew that, it had been the same for them both for some time now.

"You don't need to tell me that, Ichigo. I'm a big girl, remember? I can take care of myself."

Like the God of Flash he was, she hadn't seen him move. Didn't even know it until she found herself pinned to the bed, staring up into his dark brown orbs. 

Those eyes...

She loved gazing into them; just like he loved gazing into her eyes.

Those eyes...

Those golden orbs he'd become so enamored with; the eyes he'd seen in his mind for months. He would never forget the times he shared with her. The times she trained him. gave him advice... 

The times she spent with him, loving him as he loved her. And he was going to look forward to sharing more of those moments with her...

Sliding a hand down from hers onto her stomach, Ichigo smiled, rubbing the flat smooth texture of her abdomen.

...And their unborn child.

"If you take so much as a second longer, Yoruichi..." He leant down, lips hovering over hers. She fought the urge to flip them and roughly press her lips to his. God, it was so tempting...

"I won't, Ichigo."

"I love you."

The goddess smiled brightly, letting her lips trail over his as she closed her eyes slightly. 

"I love you too."

After a very passionate lip-lock, Yoruichi had gone off with Kon towards the park, not knowing the danger and tragedy that was in the wake.

**Review Please**

**FIC STATS:**

**Cold November Rain- Active at 32 chapters**

**Sheer Heart Attack- Hiatus; 13 chapters**

**Chronicles of Age- Active at4 chapters**

**Love is a Battlefield- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**A Different Kind of Magic- Hiatus; 4 chapters**

**Black Cat: Starting Anew- Hiatus; 4 chapters**

**Eternal Eden- Active at 9 chapters**

**Rescue Me- Hiatus; 2 chapters**

**oRaNgE- Hiatus; 2 chapters**

**Against All Odds- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**The Heart of Everything- Hiatus; 1 chapter**

**Beautiful December- Hiatus; 8 chapters**

**Utsukushii Junigatsu- Hiatus; 3 chapters**

**Push Up On Me- Hiatus; 1 chapter **

**All active fics will be updated before April. Hiatus fics will be updated anonymously. Sorry for the delay, thank you for your patience.**

**MCC2040**


	34. CNR Special

**A/N: **I know, the chapter title says 'CNR Special'. This isn't a regular chapter, instead, for everyones amusement, its a Bleach Chat. I've had a few requests to make one of these, and I had freetime while online so I decided to join a Chat room. So, whether you guys think its funny or not, wanna review or not, do as you please. Reviews are welcomed though :)

**People-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Yoruichi (ME)

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** Ichigo

**NELtu4041-** Nel Tu

**VISXXO-** Vizard Ichigo 

**Toshiman-** Toshiro

**HatManYO-** Kisuke

**KISukeLoL-** Kisuke

**clogs-** Kisuke

**XZABIBEASTX-** Renji

**KuroSpermDonater-** Isshin

**raN-** Rangiku

**SexYsEXy-** Yoruichi (the imposter)

**Chad1234-** Chad

**TatsukiBitch-** Tatsuki

**Orime!!-** Orihime

**Sign In/Out songs-**

**20YoRuIcHi40- Feedback by Janet Jackson**

**xXxIchigoKxXx- Hertzblut by Megaherz**

**NELtu4041- Hate Me by Children of Bodom**

**VISXXO- Numb by Linkin Park**

**Toshiman- Ice Queen by Within Temptation**

**HatManYO- Apologize by Timbaland**

**KISukeLoL- This Is Why I Rock by MIMS**

**clogs- HeadStrong by Trapt**

**XZABIBEASTX- Trigger by In Flames**

**KuroSpermDonater- Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**raN- Low by Flo Rida ft Tpain**

**SexYsEXy- What You Get by Paramore**

**Chad1234- Life is Beautiful by Sixx: A.M.**

**TatsukiBitch- Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**Orime!!- Goodies by Ciara**

**(((When I signed In)))-Sign in**

**("Lyric")- Verse from song that plays when you sign in/out**

**(Do you like my style? Yeah, its sexy sexy sexy)**

**-20YoRuIcHi40 has signed in-**

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Hey3

**NELtu4041- **Oh its KITTY!! Meow! x3

**Toshiman- **Yoruichi? What took you so long?

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Shut up short boy, long night.

**(Just open your eyes and see that Life is Beautiful, will you swear on your life)**

**-Chad1234 has signed in-**

**Chad1234- **Is Ichigo here?

**NELtu4041-** Strawberry isnt here yet ;)

**(I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, So much more aware)**

**-VISXXO has signed in-**

**(Its too late to Apologize, oh, its too late, its too late)**

**-HatManYO has signed in-**

**NELtu4041- **Who is VISXXO??

**20YoRuIcHi40- **How should I know?

**NELtu4041- **OMG, Who R U?? xD

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Funny Nel. :P

**HatManYO- **Lets get in on Yoruichi

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Squeeze me?

**NEltu4041-** O.O

**VISXXO- **Im Ichigos inner hallow

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Dude you spelled 'Hollow' wrong.

**NELtu4041- **Yea even I can spell that

**VISXXO- **W/e

**HatManYO-** Squeeze you where hm?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **PEACE OFF!!

**HatManYO- **Why?

**(Thats What you get(guitar))**

**-SexYsEXy has signed in-**

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Cause this chat isn't for stalkers, perverts, horny bitches, etc..

**SexYsEXy- **Um Im Yoruichi so 2040 chick u need ta leave

**NELtu4041- **GASP!!

**Toshiman- **Oh Sht

**NELtu4041-** 2 Kittys!!

**Chad1234- **This is a problem...

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Was here first, you go imposter.

**(From green to red our days pass by waiting for a sign to tell us why we are dancing all alone)**

**-XZABIBEASTX has signed in-**

**XZABIBEASTX-** Renji is here, no more worries ;)

**SexYsEXy-** O ya? lets c who is da beta Yoruichi 

**20YoRuIcHi40- **I think you need to learn how to spell, but okay, lets.

**NELtu4041- **LOL Oh Goshy

**XZABIBEASTX-** I got on just in time -eats popcorn-

**(Its too late to apologize, oh, its too late, its too late)**

**-HatManYO has signed out-**

**SexYsEXy- **k. runs super fas an beats u

**20YoRuIcHi40- **WTF? Are you serious?? Its 'Shunpo' or 'Flash Step' dumbass. How are you gonna try to be Yoruichi when you don't even know her moves? Pathetic. Go find a different chat to destroy.

**(Thats what you get (guitar))**

**-SexYsEXy has signed out-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Aha, there can only be one Yoruichi!!

**NELtu4041-** Yupp, and thats you :)

**XZABIBEASTX-** aw man, no action?? :(

**20YoRuIcHi40- **No you red headed pervert

**(Its just a Thriller...(beat))**

**-KuroSpermDonater-**

**KuroSpermDonater- **Have no fear, Isshin is here!!:D

**(I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware)**

**-VISXXO has signed out-**

**(Life is Beautiful, Would you cry at my funeral, cause life is Beautiful)**

**-Chad1234 has signed out-**

**KuroSpermDonater- **Ain't gotta leave!! :(

**20YoRuIcHi40-** I'm here, Isshin

**NELtu4041-** Sos Nel!

**XZABIBEASTX- **And Renji -comes out of the bushes- See?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Bushes? What the hell were you doing Renji? And Thriller..thats pretty funny your song is that Isshin. And you said have no fear? Wheres the irony in that.

**NELtu4041- **LMAO xD

**(Schenk mir dein herzblut, vergiess es fur mich, schik mir die sintflut)**

**-xXxIchigoKxXx has signed in-**

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Ichi-KUN!!

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **Gah! Put some clothes on!

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Are you blind? I am wearing clothes for a change. Dunce.

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **Oh... -feels stupid-

**20YoRuIcHi40- **-strips- Now I'm not! Come're!!

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **xD NOOOOO!! Must...resist...

**NELtu4041- **Hey..HEY!! GET A ROOM!!

**KuroSpermDonater-** Oh yes my son!! You will now become a man! Here. -hands him trojans- no glove no love!

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Really... Your delusional Isshin

**((beat)Headstrong to take you on, headstrong to on anyone)**

**-clogs has signed in-**

**clogs-** Is Yoruichi in here?

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **Why?

**clogs-** Cause I wanna kno

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** She's here

**clogs- **Yoruichi?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **-pops up- ahayo Kisuke!

**XZABIBEASTX-** Oh I can't come out of bushes but you can pop up outta nowhere??

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Hey I'm the goddess of flash, I'm trickey like that.

**clogs- **Why are you with Ichigo?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Um, Well... -whispers- no offense, but hes alot thicker, and bigger than you Kisk. :)

**NEltu4041-** OOOOOHHH!! Gosh...I so did not need to hear that o/o

**((beat)This is why I rock. This is why, this is why I rock)**

**-KISukeLoL has signed in-**

**KISukeLoL- **I love buns and hot sauce and jucies and cakes ;)

**NELtu- **Um...UMMMM...

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **Uh..

**clogs- **...

**20YoRuIcHi40- **No one is going to say it?

**NELtu4041- **Say what?

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **What?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **ok. Are you on Crack or PCP??

**NELtu4041- **OMG!! xDD

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** Yoruichi... that is personal!

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Hey you guys were thinkin it. I just had the balls to say it.

**Toshiman- **your a woman though

**20YoRuIcHi40-** But in my feline form you all thought I was a guy so what the hell. You, lil Nuget dont have a say anyway. I mean, you haven't been talkin so peace off lil whitey man

**NELtu4041- **xDDD Nuget??

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Yeah, a White Nuget!

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** anyway, Yoruichi I wanna tell you something in private. Can we talk in a PC?

**XZABIBEASTX- **Why does it gotta be a PC?

**KuroSpermDonater- **Yes, son if you are planning on doing anything sexual with Ms. Shihouin, I'd like to see.

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

**KuroSpermDonater-** Aw, Come on! I am your father. Do as your told. :)

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **Like hell. Your not fitted to be a dad.

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Yeah...Your parental skills are a bit off.

**NELtu4041-** Yeah, totally. Kitty?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Nel tu?

**NELtu4041- **Are you an Ichigo...

**20YoRuIcHi40- **NO

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **No o/o

**Toshiman-** Oh he blushed!

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Nuget SHH

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** Whatever... 

**(shorty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, with the fur)**

**-raN has signed in-**

**raN- **Hey Everyone

**KISukeLoL-** I am not on Crack or PCP. I am on cocaine :)

**raN- **O.O...am I in the wrong chat??

**20YoRuIcHi40-** xD No, Ran. Kisuke is just revealing the reason he always wears glasses and a hat.

**NELtu4041- **Oh hey, good point Yorui.

**KISukeLoL-** you guys kno i am jokin

**XZABIBEASTX- **right. you shared it with me

**KISukeLoL- **Damnit! Keep your mouth shut Renji...

**raN-** Oh is my captain here

**20YoRuIcHi40-** yep, the lil nuget is here. Toshiro, your LT is here.

**NELtu4041-** Toshi??

**20YoRuIcHi40-** come on lil nuget!! comeout! He's here somewhere, probably too short to see. Yell if you are here!

**raN-** are you sure hes here

**KISukeLoL-** hes here

**KuroSpermDonater-** oh i love cheese

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** wtf? cheese is the bomb

**20YoRuIcHi40-** i agree. cheddar rules!

**raN- **:(

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Ok. Toshiro, unitl you answer I am insulting you :)

**NELtu4041- **uh oh

**XZABIBEASTX-** yes! -popcorn and butter-

**KISukeLoL- **and cheese

**20YoRuIcHi40-** meatball, whitey, shorty, nuget, lil nuget, smiget, midget, nugetty nug, taco, bunny, chibi man...

**Toshiman- **shut up Yoruichi!!

**raN-** Captain! -glomps him-

**Toshiman- **Damnit..boobs...

**20YoRuIcHi40-** O.O hey now this is a PG13 chat!

**KuroSpermDonater- **Not anymore

**NELtu4041-** yeah i think this is mature :)

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Then nuget you better go. he doesnt fit the height requirement to be an adult.

**NELtu4041-** xD

**KIsukeLoL- **hah

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** Yoruichi..Pm me

**20YoRuIcHi40-** kay Ichi. Be back guys!

**(Schenk mir dein herzblut, vergiess es fur mich, schik mir die sintflut)**

**-xXxIchigoKxXx has signed out-**

**NELtu4041-** Hurry back Yorui!

**20YoRuIcHi40- **okayz

**(Do you like my style? Yeah, its sexy sexy sexy)**

**-20YoRuIcHi40 has signed out-**

**(((When I returned)))**

**(Do you like my style? Yeah, its sexy sexy sexy)**

**-20YoRuIcHi40 has signed in-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** back

**NELtu4041-** yay! What did strawberry want?

**KISukeLoL-** yo Yoruichi

**TatsukiBitch-** hey

**20YoRuIcHi40- **oh new person. Hey Tatsuki

**KISukeLoL- **HELLO YORUICHI!!

**20YoRuIcHi40-** oh hey Kisk, your still here? I thought you'd have overdosed by now.

**KISukeLoL-** very funny

**NELtu4041-** LOL xD he went to AA

**20YoRuIcHi40- **so your a drunk too kisk? damn

**(Makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder)**

**-TatsukiBitch has signed out-**

**NELtu4041-** Tat left

**20YoRuIcHi40-** yeah, why?

**NELtu4041-** dunno

**(From green to red our days pass by waiting for a sign to tell us why we are dancing all alone)**

**-XZABIBEASTX has signed in-**

**20YoRuIcHi40- **Renji, why is your song Trigger by In Flames?

**XZABIBEASTX-**cause its great

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Think your man enough to own up to it?

**XZABIBEASTX-** no one else it

**20YoRuIcHi40-** i know someone

**(Schenk mir dein herzblut, vergiess es fur mich, schik mir die sintflut)**

**-xXxIchigoKxXx has signed in-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** speakin of the strawberry

**xXxIchigoKxXx-**excuse me?

**20YoRuIcHi40-**strawberry!

**XZABIBEASTX-**damn gotta go**(From green to red our days pass by waiting for a sign to tell us why we are dancing all alone)**

**-XZABIBEASTX has signed out-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** Ichigo you scared him off

**NELtu4041-** haha

**KISukeLoL- **yeah, gotta go 

**((beat)This is why I rock. This is why, this is why I rock)**

**-KISukeLoL has signed out-**

**20YoRuIcHi40- **hes gonna return to bein a junkie

**NELtu4041-** hahaha we'll see him on tv

**20YoRuIcHi40-** chyeah lol

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **lets go to a hot spring

**20YoRuIcHi40-** yes! :)

**Toshiman-** ok

**20YoRuIcHi40-**...your still here chiwawa

**Toshiman-** just cause your a giant doesnt mean i am small

**20YoRuIcHi40-** oh hoo.i think you are lol

**NELtu4041-** lol

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **lololollo...lol

**20YoRuIcHi40- **lololollo...lol?? That was laugh out loud out laugh laugh out... Are you smokin or drinkin? Kisuke give you something?

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** yeah, he peer pressured me

**20YoRuIcHi40-** hm, thats my job so his ass is gettin kicked!

**(A nightingale sings his song of farewell You better hide for her freezing hell)**

**-Toshiman has signed out-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** O.O

**NELtu4041-** what

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **what?

**20YoRuIcHi40-** his sign in out song is Ice QUEEN by Within Temptation. Never knew the nuget was in drag. Shit, he doesnt even have any nugets!!

**NELtu4041-** LOL hey you are pretty funny Yoruichi. Do you have a cell?

**20YoRuIcHi40- **haha yeah ill pm it to you

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** aw :(

**20YoRuIcHi40-** ok you'll recieve it too ichi i dont have mins yet though

**NELtu4041-** oh cool, i love your number

**20YoRuIcHi40-** lol its a number

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** its easy to remember

**NELtu4041-** yup. I sent you mine.

**20YoRuIcHi40**-k am putting it in my phone now chica

**NELtu4041**-gotta go guys. by Yorui!

**20YoRuIcHi40**-aw by NELLY!!

**(I don't give a fuck if you HATE ME!! (beat))**

**-NELtu4041 has signed out-**

**20YoRuIcHi40**-O.O Oh lord

**xXxIchigoKxXx- **I know lol

**20YoRuIcHi40-** such a deep rough song for sweet lil ol her

**xXxIchigoKxXx-** yes. i gotta go eat so ill talk to you either over text or tomorrow. bye Yoruichi

**20YoRuIcHi40-** bye Ichi**(Schenk mir dein herzblut, vergiess es fur mich, schik mir die sintflut)**

**-xXxIchigoKxXx has signed out-**

**20YoRuIcHi40-** now i am bored...

**(my goodies, my goodies, goodies, not my goodies**)

**-OriME!! has signed in-**

**OriME!!- **Hey why are boogers green?

**20YoRuIcHi40-** you got me.

**OriME!!-** What lang do they speak?

**20YoRuIcHi40-**...French

**(Do you like my style? Yeah, its sexy sexy sexy)**

**-20YoRuIcHi40 has signed out-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!! CNR next chapter will be out soon!**


	35. Heavens A Lie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the idea. Pity isn't it?

**Chapter: **35

**Title: **Heavens A Lie

**A/N: **I am sorry it took a few to update. Recently, I have taken interest in Law, and have been doing a little studying. Not only that but I have a new addiction. SVU. Like crack, once you get hooked on it, its hard to break the habit. So, where am I every day from 3-7? The L, googling and fanfic-ing SVU. Where am I every night from 8-12? Planting my ass right in front of the tv to watch SVU. So you see, I have been busy everybody :)

Sorry for the last chapter. I can see it did not amuse anyone the way the chat had amused me... I thought it would be funny, though, considering only one person reviewed, I'm going to take a guess and say everony now hates me for my lack of entertainment! Oh well, Read and Review! That should make us all happy.

* * *

Ichigo groaned inwardly, laying back on his bed as he awaited Yoruichi's return. He hated being left behind, and he hated having Yoruichi go out alone like this. He knew she were a tough strong woman, but she was carrying his child. Ichigo certainly wasn't experienced... Well, then again, after basically raising his sisters, maybe he was... Being as that he had never been a father before, nor having never had someone to intimately love, the fear he now felt rivaled that of any he had ever felt before.

He knew Yoruichi could handle herself, but he also knew that pregnancy could tire out the body. What if she had went to use her power, but for some reason couldn't muster enough up to defeat the hollow. What if Kon had been stupid and jeopardized the entire thing? It was killing him! It had already been an hour since his dark skinned beauty left.

Pacing the room, Ichigo finally gave into temptation as he bellowed out into the living room.

"This is taking too long!" He shouted, veins pulsing in his arms as he stared out of the window. He couldn't even see them! Isshin and Urahara nodded their heads, obviously agreeing that she had been gone far too long. It didn't take this long to dispose of a hollow. Not for her. This should have been a sinch. Though, they had taken the precaution of keeping Ichigo here for the fact being that the hollow they were dealing with was something more than it seemed. It was that thought that made them all simultaniously wonder why they had sent Yoruichi out there.

"Ichigo, if you out there, you better keep yourself alert. Don't let your emotions over power you." Kisuke remarked, watching as the orange haired ryoka disappeared. The man hadn't given any thought before darting off. And who could blame him?

Ever since Rukia popped into the picture, things took a dramatic turn in Ichigo's life. While he hated the fact he'd even gotten involved at first, he soon became thankful for having Rukia's powers transfered into him. It was through her that he met Yoruichi.

_'Yoruichi, why can't I sense your spiritual pressure?'_

The goddess of flash had left a permanent impression on him the first time she made her true appearance. Of course, her way of revealing her true form would have left a permanent impression on any man... But still, she had occupied his thoughts long after. He couldn't even close his eyes without seeing those mesmerizing golden orbs. He couldn't sleep without his dreams being induced of her. He couldn't even focus anymore because his mind kept wandering to the beauty of Yoruichi.

And now, several months later, here he was. Deeply in love with the dark skinned woman who was carrying his baby. Things were definitely going to be serious from here on out. There was no backing out of this. And he wouldn't dare to. Never would he abandon her or the child. He had plans for them. Wanted nothing but a 'them' in the future.

There was no way he were going to let her stick out this suicidle op now. Hell no.

Though, Ichigo's heart dropped at the sight his eyes laid upon. Everything became silent as his vision narrowed only to the woman who laid in a pool of blood on the ground. Ichigo ran fastly to her, ready to collapse beside her.

_"Ichigo, if you out there, you better keep yourself alert. Don't let your emotions over power you."_

Quickly remembering Kisuke's words, Ichigo glared toward the massive energy to his left. The hollow looked fairly decent. He could tell it wasn't the norm. Though, he didn't want to think about how Hueco Mundo had begun spitting out new forms of hollow. All he knew was that the bastard before him hurt Yoruichi and that was enough to make his blood boil.

The battle was over before it even began, the screeching hollow disappearing. Kon, who had been unconscious, jolted upright, looking back to find Ichigo kneeling beside Yoruichi.

"Ichigo! You won't believe the kind of stunt that hollow pulled on us! He-"

The rant the little animal mod soul had stopped as he noticed the mortified look on Ichigo's face. The way his pupils were dialated and the way his skin had gone completely pale. It was as if he were feeling a tremendous amount of pain that no one could cure.

Ichigo couldn't breathe, his lungs burning at the lost of air, his head spinning as his eyes blurred from the tears threatening to fall. Blood soaked his obi and arms, pooling over his body as he craddled the love of his life in his arms.

Words weren't something he could form at the moment as a cold sweat tore through him, pain and agony splitting through his soul.

The woman lay unconscious, cold, pale, and she wasn't breathing. Ichigo couldn't feel a pulse, and he couldn't sense any life strain. Kon only watched for a few minutes more before Ichigo and Yoruichi both disappeared in a flash.

Kisuke had to admit, he was quite worried. He'd even woken up Kukaku just in case they needed her. Though, when they heard the door slam open, they turned to see an almost life less Ichigo with an unmoving, bloody Yoruichi in his arms.

"What happened!?" Kisuke shouted, dropping his cane as he ran over to them. For the first time in ages, the hat and clogged man could feel fear grip at his heart. This woman was the woman he used to love, the woman he still had feelings for!

"Urahara, do you know anyone who can save Yoruichi." The raspness of his voice gave way to his pain as Ichigo kept his eyes on the goddess's face, his gaze unwilling to look anywhere else.

Silence wreaked the room as Ichigo gently set her down on the couch, brushing his hands over her face and neck, triyng desperately to feel any signs of life from her.

There were none.

"Come on! I can only see a string of her life ribbon left damnit!" Ichigo's voice had raised slighty, the franticness of his state sending waves of guilt throughout the room.

"Theres a woman named Seiteki Akuma who fled from Soul Society two hundred years ago. Shes a healer who is said to bring back the dead from death."

Ichigo didn't care that he hadn't made any sense, all he knew was that if this woman can save his lover, he was going to do anything.

"Where can I find her?"

"I don't know. You'll have to sense her life ribbon. It isn't red like everyone elses. Its yellow." Kisuke's voice had not only lost whatever emotion it ever had, but it also lost its lacey albeitness. His voice was straight and to the point. Though, no one could match the state and being of Ichigo at that moment. No only had his entire life been on the line right now, his world, but his child. He'd be damned if he ever let anything happen to his new family!

Closing his eyes, Ichigo focused as best he could, shaking his head frantically as he had no luck. It was then he felt a hand on his, and he turned to see Kukaku smirking to him. With a nod, the two closed their eyes, and a subtle smirk donned his lips.

"Got her."

He murmured.

"I'm goin with ya kid." Kukaku declared, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder as she headed towards the door. Ichigo leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Yoruichi's pale and ice cold lips before flashing out of the door. He almost lost her once, he'd be damned if he were going to lose her now.

_'Seiteki Akuma... Your our only hope.'_

* * *

**A/N:** If you wanna know whats gonna happen, if you want more, you've gotta review. I'll update if I get enough reviews. Gotta know who is still reading and interested. So, want more? REVIEW!


	36. Aeon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the idea. How fucking sad.

**Chapter: **36

**Title: **Aeon

**A/N: **All fics are now off of Hiatus. I will be updating each one; one by one until they are complete. My resolution for this summer is to complete all fics. I am dying to write more! So I need to put my busy fingers to good use now :) Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon. Its hazey glaze spoiled the sky with natural beauty. Ichigo and Kukaku had been searching through a forest for several hours now.

"The ribbon ends here! What the hell!" Ichigo shouted, frantic. His eyes darted in all directions. If he didn't hurry up... He hated thinking about what would happen. Hated thinking about not seeing Yoruichi's smirking face or her mesmerizing golden eyes. It were those eyes that started everything in the first place. Those eyes and her amazing personality. Ichigo couldn't picture his future without her.

Several years ago, if his father would have told him he were going to fall deeply in love with a beautiful tease and a goddess to boot, he'd have thought his dad were twice as crazy as he already was. (Insane was more like it!) Ichigo would have turned his shoulder to the notion, saying screw the possibilty of settling down. He hadn't even taken an interest in women period until he'd gone to soul society. Until Yoruichi Shihouin appeared in his life. Like the Goddess of Flash she was, she flashed herself into his world, forcing him to make room for her.

He loved that about her. Her amazing ability to make any guy melt on the inside. She had men begging at her feet; pleading to be pleased. Yet, she showed interest in him far more than she was ever known to show a man. She'd offered up her heart in hopes of him taking it as his own. And in turn he found himself doing the exact same thing. It was a fair trade. Her heart for his. Her love. Devotion. Loyalty. Care. Body. Everything was his for the taking. And no questions were asked; only a simple request.

_'Just don't break my heart Ichigo.'_

In the throes of passion, she'd requested something so simple. Something unexpecting. And he agreed to it wholly.

_'Never.'_

Feeling Kukaku's hevay gaze, Ichigo glanced back to her. His brow raised in question.

"What is it?"

"Beneath us." She murmured, her hand tracing the soil that seemed so roughly neatly laid. A grin appeared on her stoic face as she jumped onto a branch. "Lets blast our way through!" She shouted, her fist glowing as she took a dive for the earth. Ichigo flashed away, watching as her fist connected with the ground. A blue light erupted from beneath the soil; the ground shaking violently as if an earthquake was in the works.

The brilliant light lit the area up for miles, the sun having gone down several minutes before Kukaku's display of power and brute strength. Ichigo could only watch in an awe state as a yellow orb floated up from the ground. In an instant, the blue light vanished, a yellow flare blinding them.

Turning their heads to stare, Ichigo felt his heart drop at the sight. It were as if an entire new world had opened itself to them. What was once a small orb was now a a large landscape floating in the air. It was complete with its own waterfall, raining down upon the earth as if it were heavenly. Kukaku was amused at such a sight, her smirk visible as she glanced to Ichigo.

"What do ya say we pay her a visit eh?" She offered, flashing. Ichigo flashed without a second thought.

A woman with long blonde hair stood waiting at the edge of the newly formed land, her eyes a bright neon blue. She seemed unapproachable, as if she were a ticking time bomb. Kukaku stood a few feet in front of her, as Ichigo wasted no time in standing several inches apart.

"I need your help." He stated, eyes glaring; filled with angst. The woman seemed heavenly as her voice echoed when she spoke.

"What is it you need young man? Not many seek me out for help."

"I need you to heal Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Why must I heal her? What is she to you?"

"I love her! She's everything to me!"

"No."

Of all the stubborn ass healers out there, Kisuke had to send them to this one. Ichigo growled, reaching out and grabbing the woman by her arms. Kukaku didn't budge, her eyes set on the ground they were standing on. Seiteki seemed amused as she quirked a brow up at the orange haired man. Eye to eye, Ichigo tried to channel his emotions into her, trying desperately to make her see just how bad he wanted, needed her help.

"I don't ever beg, and I am begging you to do me this one favor Seiteki Akuma!" Frantic as he were, Ichigo still only held so tight to her. "Please... She..." Tears welled in his eyes as he felt his resolve highten. "She's carrying my child... She's important to me!" Letting the tears fall, Ichigo closed his eyes tightly.

Seiteki felt her own heart go out to him. And the feeling surprised her. For years she had concealed herself beneath the ground in her own little world. For years she had shut off her heart to anyone and everyone. She wasn't used to feeling such things that she felt now all because this arrogant shinigami needed her powers for a woman he loved.

"I'll do as you request under one condition."

Ichigo instantly perked up.

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

Even Kukaku glared now as Ichigo backed away. The confusion on their faces caused a soft chuckle to purse from Seiteki's lips.

"Kiss you? Why in the hell do you want him to do that?" Kukaku asked, becoming rather defensive over her best friends lover.

"Because the man I once loved had such affection for me a long time ago. I want to feel the touch I miss." Ichigo only half understood as he nodded. Kukaku seemed to notice there was a catch as she got in between the orange haired man and the blonde woman.

"Whats goin on? Theres somethin yer not tellin us. He just kissed you and we can go save Yoruichi?"

"Your a smart one aren't you? Daughter of the Noble Kuyjiro Shiba."

As if she had just felt an enormous spiritual pressure, Kukaku gasped, eyes widening as sweat accumilated. Immediately her heart raced, her body wanting to fire back.

"How the hell do you know my father!?" She questioned.

"I go way back. The four noble clans. Kuchiki, Shiba, Yamamato, and Shihouin." Seiteki began, turning from them as she gazed at her waterfall. She reached out, letting the water hit her palm. A soft blue light lit up the small lake. Eight crests appeared. Kukaku's eyes narrowed. "There were more than four clans several centuries ago."

"What are the others?"

"Akuma, the clan of the healer. Urahara, the clan of Merchants. Hitsugaya, the clan of Ice." Her eyes danced to Ichigo, a subtle smirk appearing on her lips as the water turned red, a black crest appearing in its center. "And Kurosaki; the clan of the Vizards."

* * *

**A/N:** Mwaha. Want more? Review.


	37. Escaping Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the idea. How fucking sad.

**Chapter: **37

**Title: **Escaping Death

**A/N: **Yeah, maybe off Hiatus, but that doesn't mean I'm updating in a timely fashion. I hardly get reviews, so why would I be nice? ;) I update Gravity of Love every other day because they review...

Translation: Review and I will UPDATE FASTER!

You cant thank Jason Ray for this update. If he didn't want me to update so bad, you'd all still be waiting.

Also, I am changing my penname so yeah..be on the lookout for that. For now-

Read. +Review+ Enjoy!

* * *

There were two things Kukaku felt were unsettling. One; the healer seemed to know her father. And two, the Kurosaki clan. For all the years, and her knowledge, she had never known a clan existed. She had only been aware of seven clans. Her father had told her stories of the eightth, but thats just it. She had thought them only mere stories.

"Whats goin on?" Ichigo asked, confusion weighing heavily on his shoulders. "What do you mean Noble Clan Kurosaki? What do you mean we're a clan of Vizards?"

Seiteki took a few moments to glance between Kukaku and Ichigo, an amused glare glistening in her eyes. Neither liked the way she was looking at them, and they were growing impatient.

"Never mind." Ichigo growled, clenching his fists. "I just want to save Yoruichi. Thats all I came here to do. I don't give a damn about my familys background!"

Kukaku felt his spiritual pressure rise, and she knew he was ready to burst. The healer seemed unfazed as she raised a brow.

"Oh really? Your not interezted in how or why your a vizard?" For a moment, Kukaku though Ichigo would give in. But she seemed wrong as his hollow mask began to slowly appear.

"Look lady, your pissing me off!" The air became stale, and Kukaku gently set her hand on his shoulder. The tension she felt was beyond anything she'd ever known. But she knew that she couldn't let him lose control.

"Ichigo, shes toying with you. Calm down." The brash woman barked, squeezing his arm before dropping hers to the side. Seiteki let out a laugh as she watched the two.

"We didn't come all this way for nothing Kukaku..." Ichigo's voice was low, soft. It was obvious how badly he needed to have his Yoruichi back.

"Thiz Szhihouin woman..." Akuma began, taking a few steps towards a giant cherry blossom tree. "...zhe zeemz to be rather important to you. I haven't zeen a man thiz determined to zave the love of hiz life in centuriez."

"Shes the only thing I live for. If I lose her; there'll be nothing keeping the hollow inside me at bay."

"And we can't let that happen." The three turned to spot the blond clogged man standing without his hat for once. He was staring at Seiteki, eyes soft and holding emotion. Ichigo and Kukaku exchanged glances. They'd never seen him look that way. He'd always been one to conceal his true feelings. Apparently, he seemed to know the healer as a small smile creased her lips. The orange haired vizard took a step back, standing beside the black haired woman. "Seiteki, its been far too long."

"You were zuppozed to come back, Kizuke." Her voice had gotten softer, as if she were vulnerable. "But you didn't. You choze that Szhihouin over me!"

"You can't hold a grudge against Yoruichi for my decision!"

A sharp breeze blew by and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Surely they couldn't be saying what he thought they were saying. He glanced down to Kukaku, seeing her eyes darken with curiosity.

"I chose her because she wasn't afraid of anything, Seiteki. She was a free spirit. She didn't care about what her bloodline thought of her." Kisuke had taken a few steps, his arms gripping the womans shoulders now. "I loved you both, but you were too concerned with what your family thought about merging with mine. We'd have never worked out."

"We would've found away."

Ichigo's jaw tightened, fists clenching and unclenching at his side. They were running out of time! Soon, Yoruichi would be dead. And then what? What would happen then? He'd go mad. That much was obvious. His inner hollow would take over, and he sure as hell wouldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Why would he? Without her, there was no purpose. No reason to live. To exist. Yoruichi was the only thing keeping him at bay.

"Yoruichi fell out of love with me, almost too soon. I hardly believe she ever even loved me. I think she knows she was never in love. Not until she met Kurosaki Ichigo." Kisuke continued. He wanted to make his old love understand. "Her heart belongs to him; theres no need for you to hold a grudge against her any longer, Seiteki."

"Look I'll do whatever you want. Just save her." Seiteki's eyes stared directly into Ichigo's, and for a moment he thought she was going to back out again.

"Alright. Take me to her."

"Thank you." Ichigo breathed, relieved. It didn't take nearly as long to get back to their home, but Ichigo knew by the look on his dads face that Yoruichi wasn't doing well.

"Her life zeemz drained..." Seiteki began, her eyes glowing with a mysterious light. Ichigo stood behind the couch frozen. Tears streaming down his face. "Juzt what happened to thiz woman?"

"We don't know... Can you save her?" Kukaku glared, standing near the large window. She felt an odd presence outside, and it made the very tips of her fingers tingle.

"What ever happened to thiz woman iz beyond my power. Zhe zeemz to have zuffered from zomething not amongzt thiz world. I can only zave her with the help of ze other power."

"What about my power? I'm a vizard." Ichigo cleared his throat, taking a step forward. "Whatever did this to her had to be way more powerful than a hollow. And the only thing stronger than a hollow and a shinigami is a vizard."

"Thiz juzt might work. You, Kurozaki boy, lift her up. There may be a way to do thiz, but zhe'll need the man that haz her heart." Seiteki informed, watching as Ichigo slowly lifted up his goddess. Her eyes darkened at the sight. Ichigo's face seemed so focused, so determined. She could hear his heart beat; and could tell it only had a pulse for this woman. Yoruichi's body molded into his like second nature. A subtle smile appeared on her face, and she secretly wished Ichigo could have been around centuries ago. "You and Yoruichi zeem to have a ztrong bond..."

"Yoruichi and I..." Ichigo trailed off, watching as Yoruichi's head tilted to the side, unconsciously buried in his neck as her frail and limp body laid dead on his. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist, and he gently kissed her temple. "I know she loves me, just as much as I love her. There isn't any damn thing thats more powerful that what we have."

"Then thiz will be rather painful for you. You'll feel az if you are burning on the inzide." Ichigo nodded, setting his head against Yoruichi's. True to her word, Ichigo felt as if his insides were being scorched. Sweat began rolling down his face, and Kukaku felt her insides being torn out. Her shrill scream was drowned out by the blinding light that lit up the room. Kisuke and Isshin both stared at each other, as they dried to block the light. Why in the hell was Kukaku screaming like that? And what was going on? When the blinding light disappeared, Yoruichi's chocolate color had returned, and Ichigo's body was covered in sweat. His eyes were closed, his head back against the couch. His arms were loose around her, and Yoruichi's golden eyes had opened slowly.

"Ichi...Ichigo!" She jumped up, looking around the room. The blonde woman in front of her smiled to her, and she instantly turned to the man she was sitting on. "Ichigo?" She lowered her voice, leaning in to study his face. She felt his arms tighten, and then she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Like hell I'd ever lose you." He whispered into her ear. Seiteki turned her head from the hugging couple, she glanced back. Kukaku's body was covered in sweat, she was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Isshin and Kisuke watched with narrowed eyes.

"What...the hell...was that?" Kukaku coughed, blood pouring from her mouth as she glanced up. One eye was completely black while the other was dialated with an extremely blue pupil. Ichigo's eyes instantly recognized this to be her vizard stage... But something was wrong. Kukaku felt pain contort throughout her body, and she screamed again. Yoruichi turned, eyes widening.

* * *

**A/N: **What happened to Kukaku? Hm? Want more, Review!


	38. AN

**A/N: Well Helllloooooo there everyone!! I know..Where the heck have I been?? I don't even know really, but i am back!! Yay... Anywho. I will get to updating soon. Promise! Anyone still interested in this story or have I lost all my readers? :( I hope not... Anyways, just wanting to let everyone know that this story is still active!!**

**Much love!!**

**MCC2040**

**'Nicole'**


	39. D o w n f a l l

**Disclaimer: **The only Bleach I got is the liquid at which I wash my whites with. Satisfied? I'm not.

**Chapter: 38**

**Title: D** o w n f a l l

**A/N: **Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me first say, I am deeply and truly sorry for not updating sooner. Life threw itself at me ten fold; so much has happened. I've been through a lot; emotionally and physically. I basically had no inspiration to work with. So, I read over my own story (this sounds so conceiting) but I found that I gave myself the inspiration. I haven't been feeling YoruIchi for some time, and yet, I find myself wanting to get back in the game. Although, regular updating will most likely not happen until this Summer or during Spring Break. My classes are kicking my ass. With that said,

I want to say that if I EVER get reviews like these again, I will remove all of my Bleach stories. -

"BITCH!!"

"and yet again another good story but come on can u at least finish 1 of urstories with this pairing"

"dude this has been out for so long and you stil cant find inspiration tocontinue i mean you hinted what's gonna happen but now look your not continueit…"

"your takin quite your time gettin the rest of the story up…"-

There are many more; and I am honestly offended by these. You do not know my reason for not updating, so DO NOT get on me about it. I have had hard fucking times. I don't need any shit from readers. I write the damn things, the least you can do is be patient. And to those who are patient with my slow ass, I thank you from the very bottoms of my heart. I am sorry if my words offend anyone, but seriously guys. Come on. Do you not know how hurtful it is to get reviews like these? If anything, it will only make me not want to update at all. I will not name the names of those who sent such unthoughtful reviews, but I will say this. Please do not do it again. I thank you for having that much interest in my fictions, but your reviews when they bring in me not updating fast enough for your liking is just straight out rude.

And I know, Isshin is not a pervert. For the last time. This is Fan Fiction!! It isn't all based on pure fact! We shape them into how we see fit for our story. In my case, I wanted some humor. Forgive me for not being all serious.

xoxo, **Crisis.**

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

Kukaku's body was on fire. Her insides feeling as if they were being scorched with the hottest flames from the deepest depths of hell. The room set itself in a state of panic as her spiritual pressure erupted ten fold; even the human world was affected by such exertion of power. She paid no mind to the damage she was causing, for each push of pressure, the building jolted and shook, sending shock waves of energy through its supporting beams and into the earth below. Those around, said neighbors and such all rushed outside as some houses collapsed. The shaking got more violent; and Yoruichi's golden eyes only widened as she stared at her long time friend. The white mask beginning to cover her face wasn't what had her so terrified. Her brows narrowed as her eyes locked on the center of Kukaku's well endowed chest. It seemed as if everyone's eyes were focused there at this point. As Kukaku's screams grew louder and more intense, so did the swarming energy around them. It was barely bearable. Where had she been hiding such power? Ichigo cringed as he took a step forward, his broad form moving in front of Yoruichi. She glanced up to him, sweat rolling down her tedious face. "Ichigo!" She shouted over the deafening noise.

"I've got this!" Ichigo shouted as he stared at the fire work experts suffering form. The small hole beginning in her chest was growing wider now. Her hollow mask moving over her face ever so slightly with each power surge. "Kukaku!" His rough voice did not break through but her power did die down a moment. "You've got to fight it!" He shouted, clenching his fists as he leaned forward. "Don't let this thing beat you! Your stronger than that!"

"Ichigo, you fool!" Kisuke growled as he opened his fan and sent a wave of ki his way. Ichigo stepped back slightly, bumping into Yoruichi. "She's already fighting it as best she can. If she doesn't suppress it soon, we'll need to take our own actions."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, but she knew he was right. Even so. Could she really kill Kukaku? Take the life which had fought to save her own?

"Have you lost your mind?" Ichigo dead panned, turning his attention to Kisuke as his eyes turned yellow. "You expect me just to stand back and let Kukaku handle this all on her own? Some friend you are!" His attention turned back towards Kukaku, and he stepped forth once more. "Kukaku!"

"You fool." Kisuke muttered, his glasses flying off and smashing against the walls of the pad. The once beautiful room began to break apart from the structure of the building, crackling and being reduced to nothing but rubble. Windows and glass shattered as pictures and plants, as well as any other small thing blew around in a swirling whirl. Everything was falling apart. Right before the golden eyes of the Goddess of Flash. Her teeth gritted and she pushed Ichigo out of the way as she felt her own vizard coming forth. So be it.

"SHIBA!" She shouted. The sheer bluntness of her voice was enough to get the attention of the hollow inside of Kukaku. The wind steadied itself as mixed eyes caught the red eyes of Yoruichi. Her own spiritual pressure released, whirling in a tornado around her. It was controlled. Her hair flew up in a frolic from her power, her clothes blowing wildly as her fists clenched at her side. Ichigo and the others stood back and watched in awe as the two seemed to be involved in a old fashioned battle; stare down. To them, it seemed as though the two were in a different world, locked inside their own minds. Was this how deep their friendship was? Just what exactly was going on? In sheer moments, Kukaku grunted, and her hand reached up to grab the top of her white mask. Yoruichi's deadly stare remained on her, the red illuminated eyes boring down unto Kukaku like a plague. Ichigo didn't understand where she was getting such power from.

"Get. Off." Kukaku managed through clenched teeth. Her face was sweaty, body wet with perspiration as her veins popped, muscles bulging. She was struggling, that much was obvious. Against the hollow within. The simple fact that said power would choose to revolt against her made Ichigo wonder. Her body rejected the hollows presence. But why? She had enough anger to harness the brute force of it. She was the epitome of power and strength. Someone who was so calm during times of battle, and so encouraging. Someone who had so much knowledge. She was a the exact image of a true warrior. Why would a hollow not want such a user to wield its power? "GET THE HELL OFF!" She shouted out loud as she ripped the mask from her face. Blood poured from the torn wounds on the side of her head and she exhaled as the spiritual pressure broke, sending shockwaves of pure raw energy surging through out the house. Loose tiling fell from the ceiling; wooden floors were torn up and strewn about. Cabinets lay overturned while wall paper scattered the halls ways. Broken picture frames lay amongst the rest of the rubble. Yoruichi watched as her friend fell to the floor breathing labouredly as her limbs shook from such a violent attack.

"For the record." Yoruichi began as her eyes returned to normal and she crossed her arms over her chest; though not before brushing dust from her shoulder. The Goddess took a step forward and peered down at the brute woman. She smirked slightly. "You owe me a new house."

* * *

**A/N: Short. Yes. But its an update to let everyone know that I am still continuing this story. I will finish all of my Bleach fics in due time. Review. **


	40. R e m i n i s c e n c e

**Disclaimer: **The only Bleach I got is the liquid at which I wash my whites with. Satisfied? I'm not. I bought the product expecting Ichigo to flop out with Kon and Renji and the rest of the peanut gallery. I swear its false advertisement, or labeling. If there even is such a thing.

**Chapter: 39**

**Title: R** e m i n i s c e n c e

**A/N: **Since its been months since I updated; I thought I would make this chapter sort of a recap. I noticed that since I started the whole Yoruichi being a Vizard thing, stories have been basing themselves around that. I'm glad you guys were inspired by the idea. Though, I am regularly on YouTube. As it does cheer me up. Can find me under MetalChickCrisis2040

No surprise there huh?

xoxo, **Crisis.**

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain beat down upon the roof like a punishment. The skies were dark with the heaven's wrath as it made a sound so vehemently loud, the ground shook with its might. Lightning loitered the sky with its sudden display of electrifying light. The clouds lit up in a fury, the bright light reflecting the dark haze. Kisuke Urahara sat with his paper fan; perched upon his shop step as he watched upon the awakening storm. Isshin had gone back home; for once being the honorable father they all knew that he was deep down inside. Kukaku sat down in the lower levels of the shoten; meditating in order to be still her power and keep it under-way. She still had not fully grasped what had happened. Just why had she lost control when that cursed woman healed Yoruichi.

And just where had she run off to? After Yoruichi awoke, and they dealt with her inner hollow, Seiteki just seemed to disappeared. Perhaps she went home. Perhaps a hollowed killed her . 'Gah, what the hell do I care!' Kukaku grunted in her thoughts. She opened her eyes only to gaze down upon her bare hands as she held them up in front of her. What if the beast wanted out once more? Would she be able to regain control for a second time? Sighing, the brute woman stood and shut her eyes, hands falling to her sides as she once again tried to quell the beast that lurked inside.

Yoruichi and Ichigo lay together. The dark skinned Goddess lay with a bare arm and leg draped over Ichigo's own bare skin. Their nude bodies shivered from the small breeze that wafted in through the open window. Neither spoke; there were no words to describe the moment or what they felt. They had many things to worry about, yet found they did not yet want to face reality. After almost losing her, Ichigo couldn't bare the thought of more bad news. It was times like these he just wanted to run; take her and flee. Anywhere.

Though, he could also remember the times when he had been so annoyed with her. How she just seemed to barge in whenever she felt like it. Make her place his home for the night and then leave the next day, never to be seen from again. There were the days which she trained him to be the powerful reaper he now was. And it was those times he missed most. When she wasn't in harms way. Subconsciously his arms tightened around her form, and she shifted against him.

"Ichigo?" Her soft spoken question caught his attention and he glanced down towards her. The dark skinned woman raised, her hair falling around them, almost like a veil as she gazed into those chocolate brown eyes of his. The soft but firm swell of her breasts pressed against his own bare chest. Ichigo swallowed, smiling as he lifted a hand to brush her hair back.

"We've come a long way, haven't we Yoru?" The nickname he'd come up for her was a tad bit annoying to her ears, but she bared it. Because it was something he had given her. Along with the child now growing inside of her. Never in a million years did she think she would be having a kid. By a boy such as Ichigo none the less. Though, he was a boy anymore. Not even a kid. But a man.

A handsome one at that.

"Yes. We have." She kept her reply simple as she leaned down to kiss him, eyes closing. Could she ever express how much she loved him? How much he made her feel? She'd never allowed a man to get this close to her, not after Kisuke. Not after the heartache she suffered from their breakup. Yoruichi knew that she and the clogged man remained friends afterwards, it still left her with a shattered heart; damaged in the worst of ways. But then this orange haired boy fresh from the living world put those pieces back together. Slowly, but surely.

Shifting her position, Yoruichi raised over him, straddling his waist as she lifted to engulf his hard length inside of her once more. She moved her hips, slowly raising and dropping, repeatedly. The memories of the past couple of years flooded into her mind.

First, she'd met this arrogant boy who wanted to be stronger. A kid who thought nothing of himself and only of others. Someone who didn't seem to understand the flow of things. She had been forced to take him under her wing, not that she liked it. In fact, it was something she hadn't really wanted to do. She didn't even know what Kisuke had been thinking when he sent Ichigo into Soul Society. It was a suicide mission. Ichigo, however, made it pretty far. Much to her surprise.

Yoruichi had rescued him after an exhausting fight. He was so banged up, she had to transform back into her original form as a human and carry him to her little hide out on the mountain side. Of course, even then, she didn't plan on revealing her true form to any of them. She much preferred the mysterious black cat appearance. Plus, everyone thought she were a boy. It made things so much easier. Revealing herself to him, though, had been fun. She'd never forget the look on his face when she did so. He had been such a naïve virgin. So innocent. Constantly yelling at her to put her clothes on. And from then on out, she had often screwed with him.

It wasn't until after she rescued him from Byakuya that she truly noted the strength and will power he had. When she trained him underground in her and Kisuke's play-ground. His potential was unrealized, and she could already see the greatness he was destined for. Being apart of his life had become a honor for her after that. And then of course, there had been the hot spring. Possibly one of the few times she revealed a bit of her past with anyone.

After rescuing Rukia, Yoruichi hadn't been able to get Ichigo out of her mind. He was a plague to her. Something forbidden. She knew she couldn't have him. She didn't have a swell reputation with men as it was. And she wasn't willing to risk her heart again. He had just mended it for her, she couldn't risk having him break it. Even after the whole Aizen thing, she still couldn't rid him of her mind. When they had all taken refuge at Kukaku's, she couldn't help but try to stay away from him. Though, damnit, it had been hard to.

The one thing that changed everything, however, was the time she had been pinned. When she had been ambushed by hollows. She never told Ichigo what happened prior to that. Just why she couldn't defend herself. She had been so careless then. Never thinking, not even when she fought just one hollow. She let the bastard go, presuming it was dead. It was a mistake on her part, one she would make again. Never. End result had ended with her falling into Ichigo's arms. She still couldn't remember how the hell she had managed to make it to his place, or why she went there and not the shop. The large gash in her side had been an excuse to stay longer at his pad. What a rollercoaster ride that had been. They ended up sharing their first kiss, and possibly the best one she had ever had out in the cold November rain.

It wasn't long after that did they end up being thrown into battle. When Yoruichi became a Vizard fighting with Achikawa. That was when she found out she was pregnant. It was also when everything in their lives had changed. They fought so many hollows. And once defeating Achikawa, they fought his brother Takashito. Two of their most worst enemies yet. And in the process of fighting said vizards, Kukaku and Byakuya had also become vizards. The four noble families. It had been all too strange to them. Especially to Yoruichi. Who would have pegged her to be a mother?

Collapsing into his warm, inviting embrace, Yoruichi sighed in contentment. She didn't even want to think about the future. Things should be handled day by day now. Kukaku's powers were going to hell and back, while she had to be conscious of the life growing inside of her. Everything had become so fucked up. But right now, in this very moment, things weren't so bad and she could relax.

"Do you think…this story will have its happy ending?" Yoruichi's voice was laced with pleasure, and insecurity. She wanted so bad to have some kind of reassurance. And the best kind came from the man beneath her.

Turning her head up to look at him, Ichigo could see the pleading in her eyes. A soft smile spread across his face as he ran his hand down her bare back, to where the sheets rested just above her plump ass.

"I think that if we don't think about how things will end, we'll be just fine." He offered the comfort she desired. She seemed content with the answer as she laid her head back down against his chest.

Silence.

The crickets outside could be heard chirping away, a sheer sign that it would be a peaceful night. What tomorrow would bring, they would worry about then.

"I wonder…" Yoruichi sighed softly, closing her eyes as she rolled off of him, and settled for resting against him like she had been doing so previously. She draped the same two limbs over him, bringing a hand to her abdomen as golden eyes narrowed. "If she or he will have your charm." The words caused Ichigo to chuckle, and said strawberry wrapped an arm securely around her. Yoruichi reached over to grab his hand and place it flat on her lower stomach. "Ichigo.. I…" She started, but the words just wouldn't come.

"I know." Ichigo smiled. He knew she was afraid. Hell, he was still young himself. He barely knew how to take care of them, let alone another, a much smaller version of the two of them combined. Talk about hell on wheels. "He-"

She pinched him, and he chuckled.

"Or she." Correcting himself, he glanced down to see her smirk of approval. "I hope has your eyes." The murmur was so soft, Yoruichi had to strain her ears to follow. "And your smile. Your laugh."

"But not my flirtatiousness right?" Yoruichi chuckled. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I definitely don't want them going around undressing in front of people."

"Oh you love it when I do that." She teased.

"Only when you do it to me. If anyone else is around-"

"You get jealous?" Yoruichi's brow arched in curiosity.

Ichigo sighed. He remained quiet, and it alerted her.

"You know you're the only guy I'll ever let touch me this way from now on Ichigo." She whispered seductively, but honestly. She brought his hand across her thigh to make a point of what she was saying. "I've never let anyone this deeply into my world, not even Kisuke."

"Not even hat'n clogs?" Ichigo glanced down to her again. He noticed her smile, how genuine it was. Not born of anything but purity.

"Kisuke…left my heart bleeding and broken." She whispered ever so softly. "I wasn't sure I would ever fall in love again. I didn't really want to. I was so young, so naïve. I even left souls society to be with him. But," She broke off. Yoruichi had never shared this with anyone other than Kukaku. "He told me he didn't want a relationship. Which actually was the best thing. Because I was just baggage to him. We decided we would just be partners after that. Thus, why I'm never around. And why I stay in my cat form. It isn't just to keep my kido regulated."

The silence took over once more and she feared she let her emotions go too far. But before she could even speak again, she was pinned to the mattress beneath him. His hard, chiseled, muscular body was pressed against hers. A moan erupted escaped the confines of her throat as she subconsciously spread her legs for him to comfortably rest between. She could feel his length pressed against her heated center, and God, it was so distracting.

The temperature once again rose in the room, and she didn't understand how he had so much energy to keep going. Then again, he was remarkable. He could replenish kido in a split second. His hands had a hole of hers, fingers intertwined with her own as he pressed her arms into the mattress beside her head.

"Ichigo.." She whispered breathlessly, arching up against him. His teeth met her neck, and she moaned again. Feeling his tongue trailing along the skin to her ear.

"Marry me, Yoruichi." He whispered. Her eyes widened.

Outside, Kukaku glanced back towards the shop. Her body was laced in sweat, her head down as she tried to gain control over the power struggling to be contained inside. A rift appeared in thin air, and in a split second. She was gone.

Just. Like. That.

* * *

**Authors Note- How sad is it that I don't even remember if I had him propose to her yet or not? I'm so out of it when it comes to this fic. I need to read my own damned story over again! Ftw! Ok. So I am going to end this fic soon, probably on a cliff hanger, because I am really just uninspired and unmotivated to continue. I need ideas people! I have one already. But I just don't know.**

**Sorry for the many possible grammar issues and whatever I may have. No beta. **

**Review. Please? Its not that much to ask for. **


	41. Cold November Hearts

**Disclaimer: Not mine, so don't sue and we'll get along just fine**.

**Chapter: 40**

**Title: C**old **N**ovember **H**earts

**A/N: **This fan-fic was born when I first learned a certain Black Cat from Bleach was actually a voluptuous babe named Yoruichi. Two years in the making, 300+ reviews, and here we are. A sad ending, one I had not planned. I hadn't even written the end to be this soon. I know this ending will upset most of you, but what would a Bleach fiction be without a deranged twist? There is a sequel. Roughly five or ten chapters. I've written half of it. Whether or not I upload the sequel depends solely on the feed back I get on this chapter. I can tell you that the sequel will satisfy you. Everything will become clear and it just might have the happy ending everyone wanted. The sequel's title will be called "Twilight Fading".

Without further ado, I give to you, the end of Cold November Rain. Thank you all for supporting me, sticking with me, and for reviewing. I would have never made it this far without you.

xoxo, **Crisis.**

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ten Years Later…**

The wind was cold, the skies a dark gray. It was raining. Again. Just like it had been on that fateful day twelve years ago. The day that changed his life forever. He'd fallen in love. With the most amazing woman. She was everything. Ichigo sighed to himself, sitting out on the balcony of his one bedroom apartment. His brown eyes were worn and drawn with a strong sense of longing emanating from the depths of his soul. His life lacked the very thing that made him hole. The very thing that kept the hollow at bay.

It had been ten years, however, since he had last seen the woman he proposed to. She'd left him that very night, without so much as a goodbye. He should have known something was wrong when she said nothing to him after asking him to marry her. Had he been wrong about her feelings for him? And now, he didn't even know the face of his own child. Didn't even know if it were a boy, girl. Hell, he might as well give up even wanting to know. She was never coming back. Not a word. Not a single word in ten whole years.

"Why…" The words escaped his cracked lifeless lips in a harsh whisper. The golden glow in his eyes gave way to a hollowfied beast who was tired of being caged. "Why did you leave me…. Yoruichi…." The rain that had begun to pour paid no mind to the brooding man below, and instead beat upon him like a harsh punishment which he did nothing to deserve. His world was incomplete, crushed. His future no more. Ten years had disheveled his looks. Turning him into a rugged man with spiky, bright orange hair. All he had to show for his aging was the long pony tail of hair that hung down his back.

Though, Yoruichi hadn't been the only one who'd gone missing that night. Ichigo remembered waking upon that day, waking to a cold bed. To find Byakuya standing in his window, gazing out over the horizon. The words he spoke, Ichigo would never forget.

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago…. Night of Yoruichi & Kukaku's disappearance- **_

_The soft hum of the birds made him smile, even in sleep. The orange haired reaper stretched, feeling complete, as if he had everything in the world. But, the feeling fleeted upon his arm swiping over a cold side of the bed. The side where his future wife was supposed to be sleeping. Bolting upright, Ichigo looked around, almost frantic. This wasn't like her. She was always by his side when he woke. Always greeting him with those golden enigmatic eyes and beautiful smile. He saw nothing. _

"_Yoruichi?" His voice called out, eyes darting to the figure in the window. The clothing was that of a Captain's. Nothing like Yoruichi wore. After the glint of sunlight allowed him his vision, Ichigo raised a brow at Byakuya. The stoic man stood there with a lifeless look on his face. "Hey Byakuya, just what's going on here? Where's Yoruichi and why are in our room?"_

_The man took a moment before turning his icy gaze towards Ichigo. There had been a hint of something there. Remorse? Sorrow? Regret? What was it…_

"_Are you going to say something or just look at me?" Ichigo pressed on. _

"_They're gone." Byakuya stated simply, that very hint of sorrow lining his words. Ichigo didn't catch on quickly, as Byakuya had previously known. And so he had continued, "Yoruichi and Kukaku. They left last night. Ganju saw them. Yoruichi left exactly two hours after Kukaku." _

* * *

felt was pain. IchigoAnd the only thing that

Ten years had been a long time, yet it did nothing to his heart. The month was a curse to him, if anything. He lost contact with Uryu. Soul Society. Even Orihime and Rukia. He hadn't even spoken to anyone besides Byakuya. The man turned over any news he had to him, but so far, nothing turned up about Kukaku or Yoruichi. There had been an uprising of hollows in Hueco Mundo, and that was where Ichigo planned to go.

He knew Kukaku's powers had been off, she'd complained about something calling to her. Beckoning her to follow. But to where was what she had been unsure of. Yoruichi had just come back from nearly dying. He couldn't imagine what had been wrong then, or what was going through her mind when she'd be laying with him. He'd made love to her for fucks sake. And she had been so inviting and warm towards him. He knew she loved him. Had never been so confident or sure of anything in his life. So why she would just up and leave was a mystery. Maybe she had experience the same calling as Kukaku had. Or maybe she knew something was wrong and wanted to spare him the heartbreak, but-

"DAMNIT!" Thunder cackled and lightning lit up the sky. Ichigo could feel his reiatsu beginning to swarm inside. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. The heavens seemed to quake in fear of the power threatening to be unleashed unto the world of the living. Clouds formed, as black as coal.

Even Soul Society was in turmoil. Ichigo was calling forth the power of his hollow, the darkness within laughing as both worlds were being turned inside out. And it all happened because of his emotions. The many captains of soul society tried to bestill the folks worries, running about like deranged rabbits whilst Ichigo stood on the balcony of his apartment complex. His body engulfed in a white sheet of armor. Encrypted symbols in red creating a message no one but a Vizard could read. Nothing would stop him. Nothing could stop him now.

Having already been on his way towards Ichigo to give him news, Byakuya could sense the spiritual pressure. It was overflowing with energy. And it was tearing the world apart. The ground was shaking, buildings crumbling. Oceans were in an uproar as tidal waves erupted from the depths of the sea and over took islands, and states. Even the volcanoes were erupting. All because of Ichigo's immense power. Not even Shigekuni had seen anyone capable of doing such damage. The balance of their survival depended on Ichigo. And with the way his heart was, there was no stopping the hollow from taking over his body and mind. He cared nothing for anyone. His heart was **hollow.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Will Ichigo destroy both realms? Just what news does Byakuya have? Where is Yoruichi and will Kukaku return? **

**Like I said, ends on a cliff hanger. Short because I tried my HARDEST to write something long, I really really did. But I simply had no inspiration. Now, I have already written the first couple of chapters for the Sequel. They will be exceptionally long IF I get feedback. This chapter was short due to the lack of motivation I've had. But I've gotten back into Bleach Role-play, and now I have so many ideas I just need to know you like them. So please, please please review. Let me know if you want me to upload the sequel and we shall go from there. **

**My deepest apologies for this being short. I am not worthy to be a writer. **

**Please don't hate me. **


	42. AN: The Sequel is Twilight Fading

**Authors Note: **I know, AN chapters aren't to be posted. But I wanted to let everyone know the Sequel is up. The title is Twilight Fading.

* * *

It has been ten whole years since Ichigo had last seen her. When she suddenly returns, things are not what they seem to be. Their child is no where to be found, Kukaku is still MIA and Aizen has returned. With an army of Vizards known as the Espada, Aizen's plans are to destroy Soul Society and take over both realms. His vision, to bring together ten Vasto Lordes. Just how does Yoruichi fit into this? And what sort of surprises await Ichigo and his friends...

TBC (Twilight Fading--Read and Review!!)


End file.
